


Un día a la vez

by BocaDeSerpiente



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 54,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: "Las relaciones se construyen un día a la vez". O donde Snape está tan cansado de las peleas entre su ahijado y el niño-que-vivió, que propone un método para que se detengan.Género: Hurt/comfort, romance.Claves: AU Drarry: siguiendo el canon (más o menos) sólo hasta el quinto año. Relación enemigos-amigos-amantes. Slow burn.Extensión: 47 partes.Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo juego con estos chicos.





	1. 1

_ **Día 1** _

Snape fue quien los hizo pasar. Sujetaba a uno del brazo, con un agarre certero, como garras sobre la túnica, al otro lo empujaba desde la parte alta de la espalda. Ninguno podía escaquearse bajo su guía.

Los soltó en cuanto entraron al aula abandonada. Ambos bufaron, se dirigieron miradas desagradables y se apartaron tanto como les era posible del camino del contrario; Potter recargándose en un escritorio destartalado que amenazaba con venirse abajo al menor peso, Malfoy presionando la espalda contra una pared, llevándose una mano, cada poco tiempo, al pómulo hinchado, que bajaba segundo tras segundo, por un encantamiento que le aplicó.

Uno lucía como un león enjaulado, que contenía el gruñido en la garganta.

El otro era una serpiente recién lastimada, exhibiendo los colmillos desde su sitio, amenazante, en caso de que tuviese que atacar de nuevo.

El profesor podía decirles cómo era de irresponsable, imprudente e inmaduro, que por culpa de una de sus disputas a mitad del corredor, Weasley estuviese en la enfermería, con una combinación de _petrificus totalus_ y piernas de gelatina, arrojadas al mismo tiempo, que lo afectaron como daño colateral por estar atravesado; ni siquiera Pomfrey estaba segura de cómo regresarlo a la normalidad. Pero McGonagall ya les había dejado en claro ese punto.

Podía decirles que estarían castigados hasta nuevo aviso, que debían considerar más sus acciones, usar las cabezas. Que se les descontarían puntos. Pero Dumbledore ya lo había hecho (incluso si todos sabían que luego haría al niño-que-vivió recuperar los puntos perdidos de Gryffindor).

Podía decirle a Potter lo insolente que era, egoísta, imbécil, luego reprender a su ahijado en privado, por haberse dejado golpear por el Weasley en la mejilla, antes de tener tiempo de lanzarle una maldición. Pero ya le había dicho a Potter dos veces ese día lo imbécil que era -comprobando que no surtía ningún efecto dentro de su cabeza despeinada y hueca- y el niño Malfoy haría un berrinche, que no estaba de humor para tolerar.

En cambio, lo que dijo, acompañado de un movimiento de varita y atrayendo la atención de ambos, fue un:

—_Explayade._

La silueta blanca azulada, similar a la contextura de un _patronus_, se formó en el centro del aula. Lucía como una muchachita de la misma edad que los dos estudiantes problemáticos, aunque de facciones desdibujadas.

—Ella es _Miri_ —La figura saludó con gestos amplios, moviendo cabeza y brazos—, será su mediadora.

Aunque fue pensado para que McGonagall, Dumbledore y él se pusiesen de acuerdo en el castigo, sin que tuviese que aceptar una desventaja para su ahijado y un favorecimiento al mocoso de Lily, consideraba que era una de las mejores ideas que había tenido. _O que estaban muy desesperados._

—Cada día, en el momento que sea, ustedes dos vendrán a esta misma aula. Se sentarán frente a frente, Miri estará en el medio, y se dirán tres cosas. Tres cosas sobre ustedes, sobre sus vidas, lo que hacen, lo que no, cosas que todos saben o que no le cuentan a nadie. Si se les ocurre hacerse los listos —Miró a uno, después al otro, pero inevitablemente, sus ojos entrecerrados se fijaron más en el Gryffindor, que se percató y resopló, cruzado de brazos. Tal vez tendría que decirle lo imbécil que era por tercera vez, sólo para estar seguros de que no se le iba a olvidar—, quiero que sepan que Miri mandará una señal a Dumbledore y McGonagall, para que vengan a separarlos de su pelea y les apliquen castigos más severos, según corresponda. Y hemos sopesado la posibilidad de dejarlos sin Quidditch. A los dos. _Hasta el final del año_.

Podía sentir los ojos incrédulos de Draco sobre él, igual que una aguja indolora clavada en el rostro. Algún día, entendería que era por su bien. _Quizás_.

—Si piensan en faltar, el encantamiento sobre el aula me avisará que no llegaron ese día y se tomarán las mismas medidas que si los hubiésemos encontrado peleándose otra vez. Si pretenden salir antes de tiempo o sin completar su tarea, la puerta tendrá una barrera para impedirlo. Si el otro no ha completado su tarea y ustedes sí, la barrera seguirá ahí. Hagan algo a la barrera y Miri también nos avisará —Puntualizó, despacio, medido—. Hagan algo a Miri y lo sabré. Sus conversaciones no serán escritas, ni grabadas de ningún modo, pero Miri tiene la capacidad de detectar signos de pelea y cualquier agresión, y les dará sólo una advertencia. Luego nos llamará. Si no quieren abandonar el Quidditch hasta nuevo aviso, les recomiendo que se sienten, ya mismo, y empiecen, para que podamos irnos todos de aquí.

Ninguno se movió. Malfoy tenía los ojos entrecerrados, Potter seguía cruzado de brazos.

—Draco —Le siseó—, comienza tú.

Su expresión parecía advertir que estaba por replicar y dar inicio a otra absurda disputa ahí, que tendría que cortar mandándolo a callar o empeorando el castigo. Sin embargo, fiel a los principios cautelosos de un Slytherin y lo que le había enseñado por años, se contuvo. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, se forzó a relajar la postura, y habló con la mirada puesta en Miri y en él. Su voz perfectamente nivelada, monótona.

—Me llamo Draco Malfoy —Miri asintió y el profesor también. _Astuto_. Comenzaría por las obviedades—. Soy de la Casa de Salazar Slytherin. Tengo ojos grises.

—Eso no cuenta —Saltó Potter, frunciendo el ceño al observarlos a los tres, sin orden alguno. Vaciló—. ¿Eso cuenta?

—Sí, me parece que sí —Contestó Miri, con suavidad—, ha dicho tres cosas sobre él.

—Tu turno, Potter —Masculló Snape, para apresurarlos.

—Pues...me llamo Harry Potter —Padrino y ahijado rodaron los ojos a la vez. Él no debió notarlo—. Soy de Gryffindor. Mis ojos se parecen a los de mi mamá.

—Qué original —Draco arrastró las palabras, ganándose un resoplido del otro.

—Vete a la mierda, Malfoy.

—¡Advertencia de pelea! —Miri los hizo brincar a los dos— ¡no pueden hablarse así! Hágalo de nuevo y se llamará a su Jefa de Casa, señor Potter.

Potter bufó, girando el rostro. Malfoy le pasó por un lado con la barbilla en alto cuando salió del salón.

Snape consideró que pudo ir peor.


	2. 2

_ **Día 4** _

Se empezaban a quedar sin ideas.

—Mi color favorito es el verde —Draco se encogía de hombros. Harry no lo pensaba demasiado.

—El mío es el rojo.

—No me sorprende.

Ambos desviaban la mirada un instante hacia Miri, de pie en medio de los asientos de los dos. Ella permanecía impasible, si no causaban problemas.

Los últimos dos días no dijeron más que obviedades que cualquiera podría haber descubierto por su cuenta, si era mínimamente observador_. Que a Harry le gustaba la tarta de melaza, que los dos jugaban Quidditch, a Draco le envían chocolates cada jueves. Quiénes eran sus mejores amigos, su profesor favorito._

Pero, en algún momento, era inevitable comenzar a ahondar en sus vidas.

Sólo que ninguno de los dos esperaba que fuese tan pronto; si podían retrasarlo más, mejor.

—Quiero ser Auror cuando termine Hogwarts —Soltó, porque no sonaba a algo tan relevante como para mantenerlo en secreto, ni que pudiese ser usado en su contra. Draco sólo elevó una ceja—. ¿Qué? ¿Tú no has pensado lo que vas a hacer cuando salgas?

La respuesta se demoró varios segundos en llegar. Estaba considerando qué más decirle, cuando lo oyó.

—Inefable —Musitó, tan bajo que no lo habría notado, si otro ruido hubiese llenado el aula—. Me gustaría ser Inefable. Pero probablemente termine trabajando en Gringotts o algo así...—Le restó importancia, con un gesto vago.

—¿Por qué? —Inquirió, sin sopesarlo. Él rodó los ojos, como si acabase de preguntar una estupidez.

—Alguien tiene que cuidar la Mansión, la fortuna, los negocios —Meneó la cabeza—. No tengo tiempo para seguir...fantasías estúpidas de un niño.

Harry tuvo la impresión de que apretaba los dientes al murmurar lo último. Draco apartó la mirada hacia sus manos, se dedicó a darle vueltas al anillo familiar, oscuro y con una _M_, que llevaba. Ambos fingieron que nada había pasado.

—¿Qué te da miedo? —Su respuesta a esa tampoco sería catastrófica. El día anterior apenas, descubrieron que Miri detectaba mentiras también, así que tenía pensado evitar aquello que no pudiese ser respondido—. A mí me asusta el miedo, según alguien a quien admiro bastante. Me asusta _sentir_ miedo.

Por supuesto que no era el único con el método de evasión en mente.

—Soy oclumencista —Draco continuó sin mirarlo. El anillo de los Malfoy tintineaba al golpear otro que tenía, en cada giro.

Parpadeó y boqueó por unos instantes, incrédulo.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio?

—Sí —El Slytherin tomó su maletín de un costado del asiento y se puso de pie, alisándose pliegues inexistentes de la túnica—. Eso es todo. Adiós.

Salió sin hacer más ruido del justo y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Esa noche, a la hora de la cena, Harry estaría divagando, hasta que se le ocurrió preguntar a Hermione si a algunas personas se les daban mejor la oclumancia que a otras.

—Claro que sí, Harry —Respondería, con una expresión extrañada—, el arte de la mente es mucho más complejo que sólo entrar o salir de la cabeza de alguien.

No se daría cuenta de que observaba, de vez en cuando, la mesa de Slytherin durante el resto de la comida.


	3. 3

_ **Día 5** _

—Estaba pensando en esto...—Harry comenzó, cuando estaba claro que Draco podía pasarse más de dos minutos en la silla contraria, cruzado de brazos, mirándolo. Él no sabía cómo lograba permanecer quieto y callado tanto tiempo—. La oclumancia no me sale bien. Pero la legeremancia se me da mejor, ¿y a ti?

—Ambas me salen bien —Pareció considerarlo un momento, mientras Harry arqueaba las cejas—. Pero prefiero la oclumancia.

—¿Algún motivo?

—No es lo mismo meterte con una persona —Los abarcó a los dos con un gesto vago—, cara a cara, que hacerle algo a su cabeza, Potter. Las mentes son...un asunto importante. Y privado.

Le tomó algunos segundos percatarse de que acababa de escuchar a Draco Malfoy insinuando que _no_ se metía a las cabezas de otras personas, por su retorcida ética. Podría haberlo encontrado divertido, si él no hubiese arrugado el entrecejo al no obtener una respuesta.

—No lo había pensado así —Reconoció, en voz baja, inclinándose más hacia adelante. Malfoy lo imitó, sólo por unos instantes.

—Pues deberías hacerlo de ahora en adelante.

Tuvo la curiosa impresión de que Malfoy lucía _diferente_ cuando estaba serio y tranquilo, en lugar de burlándose de él. Ignoró la idea.

—Lo haré.

Se sumieron en un silencio de casi un minuto, en el que Harry intentó dar con algo más, que no fuese tan personal y no le hubiese contado ya. Era extraño aquello de decirle cosas sobre ti a alguien.

—Me gustaba Cho Chang —Se encogió de hombros. Sí, las malas experiencias amorosas no debían contar como un secreto.

Fue el turno de Draco de arquear las cejas.

—¿La Buscadora?

—Ajá.

Una breve pausa. Lo vio ladear la cabeza, pensativo.

—A mí me gustaba más Diggory.

Harry parpadeó. Lo apuntó con un dedo.

—¿A ti te...?

Pero Draco recogió su maletín, sin darle tiempo a que la duda terminase de formularse dentro de su cabeza.

—Eso es todo —Le recordó, caminando hacia la salida, sin verlo—. Hasta mañana.


	4. 4

_ **Día 9** _

—La barba de Dumbledore me da risa —Harry se encogió un poco, con aires de culpabilidad—. Igual que sus _trajecitos_ brillantes y de pijamas.

—Como a todos —Le concedió Draco, seguido de un gesto que podía ser interpretado como un "más o menos". Él asintió y consideró mejor lo que diría después.

Pasada la no-muy-entretenida temática de las clases_ (¿qué materia se te da mejor? ¿Por qué esta materia te gusta más? ¿Cambiarías algo de una materia?) _con todos sus derivados, aplicada en los últimos dos días, volvían a quedarse sin ideas. Harry estaba _casi_ seguro de que le había dicho todo lo que era de conocimiento general entre sus compañeros de Gryffindor.

—No soporto los espacios cerrados —Mencionó, más lento, más bajo. Estaba inclinado hacia él, los codos recargados en las rodillas; no veía a Miri, sino a Malfoy. Quería pensar que no se delataría demasiado, que no se notaría que le afectaba, si lo hacía así—. Solía vivir con mis tíos y mi primo. Muggles.

Contrario a lo que creyó, Draco asintió despacio, como si lo tuviese que asimilar por unos segundos. Luego se reclinó en el respaldar del asiento. Dejó de girar el anillo Malfoy en su anular, cuando habló.

—Odio a los semigigantes.

Harry rodó los ojos, enderezándose con un bufido.

—Pensé que _sólo_ eran imaginaciones mías...

Él estrechó los ojos. Hubo algo en su expresión, en la manera en que llevó a cabo el gesto, que silenció cualquier réplica que pudiese idear. Todavía sonaba calmado cuando continuó, aunque Harry no habría sabido explicarse cómo se mantenía así.

—Cuando tenía cinco años, me secuestraron a la salida de la casa de un socio de mi padre —Volvía a hacer girar el anillo, los tintineos convirtiéndose en el único sonido diferente a su voz, en el aula—. Eran magos resentidos por un negocio que les salió mal y los atraparon la semana siguiente. Lo único que recuerdo de esa noche es al semigigante que los acompañaba, manteniéndome inmóvil en el suelo. _Y el dolor._

Recogió su maletín cuando él todavía boqueaba.

—Eso cuenta como dos cosas —Cabeceó, a manera de despedida y empezó a moverse hacia la salida—. Hasta mañana.

Harry se sentía un poco idiota. _¿Pero cómo iba a saberlo?_


	5. 5

_ **Día 12** _

—¿Por qué molestas tanto a otros estudiantes?

Draco levantó una ceja cuando lo escuchó. Tenía los brazos cruzados, la espalda contra el respaldar de la silla, las piernas extendidas al frente. Harry, en cambio, se había sentado de reversa, los brazos flexionados sobre el respaldar, las piernas a los lados de este. Era lo más relajados que se permitían estar desde el inicio del castigo, casi dos semanas atrás.

Pareció que lo sopesaba en verdad, así que el Gryffindor aguardó, expectante. Miri también estaba ahí; callada, tranquila, como de costumbre.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que _sólo_ te molesto a _ti_, en realidad? —Cuando Harry arrugó el entrecejo, él aclaró, en voz baja:—. Crabbe y Goyle sirven para intimidar y que no se me acerquen, pero rara vez me interesa lo que hace alguien lo suficiente como para molestarlo. Y a estas alturas, nadie presta atención a los comentarios que hago...salvo ustedes.

—¿Debo considerarme especial por ser molestado o algo así?

Se le escapó un bufido de risa. Harry le frunció más el ceño, pero no se dejó amedrentar.

—¿Recuerdas ese día, cuando teníamos once, en la tienda de túnicas? Creí que conocería a alguien que no supiese quién era, que no reaccionase a mi apellido ni me comparase con mi padre. Creí que haría un amigo desinteresado —Soltó un exasperado y teatral suspiro al llegar a esa parte—. Y creí que serías _tú_.

Harry lo consideró durante unos segundos.

—No sigues enfadado porque no tomé tu mano, ¿cierto?

—No, eso sería ridículo. Estoy más enfadado por todo lo que vino _después_ —Se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto vago—. Yo diría que cuenta como si hubiese dicho las tres mías; ahora habla.

—Si no hubieses sido _tan_ idiota ese día —Comentó, con una ligereza que incluso a él lo sorprendió—, habríamos sido amigos.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—¿Puedes sólo dejar el tema? No lo mencioné para...

—Estaba nervioso, asustado y emocionado por todo. No conocía de la existencia de la magia hasta ese día —Exhaló, enderezándose y pasándose una mano por el cabello, sin darse cuenta de que lo desordenaba más—. No entiendo por qué todavía nos peleamos.

Aquello capturó su atención, dada la manera en que se inclinó un poco más cerca.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Pero Harry sonrió, a medias.

—Ya dije también mis tres cosas de hoy —Lo vio recoger el maletín, al mismo tiempo que él.

Se despidieron a la salida del aula esa vez, para alejarse en direcciones opuestas.

—Hasta mañana, Potter.

—Hasta mañana, Malfoy.


	6. 6

_ **Día 13** _

—Quiero empezar donde nos quedamos ayer —Draco habló en cuanto se sentaron, uno frente al otro. Miri se había puesto a dar vueltas por el salón vacío, por razones que ninguno podía o se molestaba en comprender—. ¿No se supone que me _odias_?

Harry resopló.

—Sí- no. Es que es agotador, ¿sabes, Malfoy? —Se encogió de hombros frente a su mirada inquisitiva y confundida—. Ya tengo a un loco mago oscuro detrás, profesores intentan matarme, me han tirado de la escoba, soy un imán para Dementores y todos me mienten o me ocultan cosas. Sólo digo que...si tú no te metieses conmigo, yo no lo haría contigo.

El silencio fue lo único que llenó el salón por unos instantes. Luego Draco se echó hacia adelante.

—¿Hablas de...una especie de tregua o algo así? —Gesticuló, señalándolos a los dos de forma alternativa—. Yo no me acerco, tú no te acercas.

—No tiene que ser _tan_ extremo, todavía vamos a venir todos los días hasta que nos digan —Ambos resoplaron a la vez en esa ocasión. Intercambiaron miradas, Harry carraspeó, y simularon que no había ocurrido—. Pero sí. ¿Tú no te cansas de pelearnos?

Fue su turno de encogerse de hombros.

—En realidad, se me hace divertido a veces.

Harry rodó los ojos, negando. Se reacomodó en el asiento, cruzado de brazos.

—No sé por qué no me sorprende —Se rio, sin humor, diciéndose lo _tonto_ que fue por intentarlo. Era obvio que, si no lo consiguieron en los pasados cinco años, no lo lograrían esas dos semanas, ni jamás—. Eres un completo idiota, ¿cierto? Entre tu ego y tus prejuicios- —Se detuvo, cuando notó que no sólo adoptaba su posición de brazos cruzados, sino que arqueaba ambas cejas—. ¿Qué? Ahora me dirás que vas a Hogsmeade con _Ravenclaws_ y cenas con los _Hufflepuffs_ los fines de semana, y yo estoy cometiendo un grave error, ¿no?

—Yo tengo un amigo en Hufflepuff. Por lo que sé, tú no.

—¿Qué? —No pudo evitar volver a echarse hacia adelante, boquiabierto— ¿hablas en serio? ¿Tú? ¿En Hufflepuff? Ya sabes- tejones, amarillo y negro- _Hufflepuff_. ¿Estamos hablando del mismo _Hufflepuff_?

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Sí, Potter, _Hufflepuff_ —Lo decía con absoluta naturalidad. Si no hubiese sido porque Miri continuaba tranquila y comprobaron que el sistema antimentiras funcionaba, lo habría acusado de falso—. Smith está allí.

—¿Eres _amigo_ de Zacharias Smith? —Insistió, cada vez más aturdido. Sacudió la cabeza y boqueó un momento, tras verlo asentir—. ¿Cómo pasó eso?

Él pareció hacer memoria, emitiendo un breve "hm".

—Bueno, estábamos en segundo, Crabbe y Goyle lo empujaron, él les replicó con tanta seriedad que los asustó. Fue divertido —Incluso lo reconoció, con una media sonrisa burlona—; tiene la lengua venenosa de una serpiente y da respuestas ingeniosas, sólo está en Hufflepuff porque quiso. Yo les dije que no lo molestasen más, me agradeció, sabes cómo son de condescendientes los Hufflepuff —Harry asintió, sin darse cuenta de que le cedía la razón con tanta facilidad—. Y...nos hicimos amigos. Nos vemos en la biblioteca a veces, hablamos de Quidditch, él está en el equipo de Hufflepuff, y los dos queremos quitar a los Gryffindor del primer puesto de la Copa. Piensa que su equipo tendría buenas oportunidades, si no estuviesen desmotivados porque todos prefieren a los Gryffindor o Slytherin, y nadie habla de los Hufflepuff, y es...inteligente. Tenemos conversaciones interesantes —Se encogió de hombros, como si comenzase a resultarle extraño que Harry todavía lo mirase boquiabierto—. Seguro no sabías que Smith es el tercer mejor promedio de nuestra generación, ¿no?

—No tenía idea —Admitió, negando—. ¿Va después de Hermione y...?

—Y de mí —Harry parpadeaba, completamente desorientado respecto al hilo de esa conversación—. Yo soy el segundo mejor promedio del curso, Potter. Por culpa de _Transformaciones_. La materia no se me da tan bien y a McGonagall no le gusta nada de lo que hago, de todos modos —Bufó—. Pensabas que _realmente_ era un idiota, ¿cierto?

—No, yo- no- —Empezó a gesticular. Sólo cuando se percató de que empeoraba su situación, en lugar de mejorarla, se detuvo—. La verdad es que no lo sabía. Nunca te he visto estudiando. Mucho menos con un _Hufflepuff_ —Agregó, porque tenía que seguirlo recalcando hasta salir de su estupor.

Draco chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Cómo podrías vernos, si nunca vas a la biblioteca? Sólo pasas por allí poco antes de que haya otro problema —Entrecerró los ojos al apuntarlo con un dedo—. Sí, me he dado cuenta.

Esa, en definitiva, _no_ era el tipo de charla que se esperaba cuando les asignaron el castigo. Ni siquiera cuando le avisó a sus amigos, en la Sala Común, que había quedado a esa hora con Malfoy.

—Yo...—Pensó bien en lo que diría. Su mente todavía divagaba. ¿De verdad había dicho _Hufflepuff_?—. Soy _ligeramente_ obsesivo, creo.

—¿Con qué? —Draco frunció el ceño, inclinándose más cerca.

—No sé, con- con cosas. Cosas que me interesan —Volvió a gesticular al intentar explicarse, sin notarlo—. Comienzo teniendo una razón, luego se me sale de control...eso dice Hermione —Aclaró, tras un instante en que el Slytherin no hizo más que observarlo con las cejas arqueadas.

—¿Tienes una obsesión justo ahora? —Inquirió, después de unos segundos más de silencio. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No...no estoy seguro. No suelo notarlas.

—Eso es extraño —Reconoció, con un asentimiento lento. Harry soltó un bufido de risa.

—No más que tú hablando con un _Hufflepuff_.

* * *

—Harry, ¿qué estás buscando?

Él hizo un gesto vago para pedirle silencio, a la vez que se asomaba desde uno de los bordes de un estante. Hermione resopló.

—De acuerdo, ¿sabes qué? Te estaré esperando, en la misma mesa de siempre, ¿bien? —Emitió un sonido afirmativo, distraído. Su amiga se rio—. Búscame cuando hayas terminado de _acosar_ a Malfoy entonces.

Harry repitió el ruido afirmativo, sin prestar atención a lo que le contestaba. Al doblar en el pasillo del siguiente conjunto de estantes, los encontró.

—...el problema es Potter, si lo piensas bien.

—El problema _siempre_ es Potter —Draco rodaba los ojos. Estaba inclinado hacia adelante, junto a una de las mesas más aisladas de la biblioteca, con el codo apoyado en el borde, la barbilla sobre la palma. Un pergamino largo, con un dibujo del campo de Quidditch, lo separaba de Zacharias Smith, al otro lado; ninguno llevaba la corbata del uniforme y estaba seguro de que era adrede.

—Inténtalo en la práctica y el siguiente juego, y veamos qué pasa —Smith empezó a doblar el pergamino, con calma—. Ahora, necesito que me prestes tus tablas de _Aritmancia_.

—Uhm, no lo creo —Arrastró las palabras, una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro. El Hufflepuff sólo levantó la mirada lo justo al replicarle:

—Que no te sorprenda que yo tampoco _crea_ querer ayudarte con el próximo ensayo de _Transformaciones_.

Draco estrechó los ojos. Hizo levitar las tablas fuera del pergamino, sin dejar de amenazar en vano al otro muchacho.

—Serpiente rastrera, te disfrazas de tejón…

—Sí, sí —Por la manera en que Draco lo mascullaba y Smith ni lo observaba, supuso que era común entre ellos—. Soy encantador.

—Oye, ya que estás en eso, ¿no te has dado cuenta...?

Harry regresó hacia la mesa que siempre ocupaban cuando iban con Hermione a la biblioteca, todavía con esa sensación de completa estupefacción.

_Merlín_. Uno realmente podía conocer a una persona por cinco años _sin_ conocerla nada, ¿cierto?


	7. 7

_ **Día 19** _

Sólo faltaban las tres 'cosas' de Malfoy, que lucía pensativo desde que Harry completó las suyas.

—Me tomé una poción de _cambio temporal de género_ una vez.

Draco lo soltó, de golpe, cuando llevaban un par de minutos en silencio, desde sus respectivas sillas en el aula abandonada. Él sólo atinó a parpadear cuando lo escuchó.

Le tomó unos segundos _entender_ y ahogar un grito.

—¿Qué?

—Dije-

Lo cortó con un gesto acelerado, errático.

—Sí, entendí. Más o menos —Admitió, boqueando. Lo señaló de pies a cabeza—. ¿Te refieres a que te hiciste...una chica? —Draco asintió. Se mantenía tranquilo, a excepción de un leve tono rosa en los pómulos—. ¿Por qué?

El Slytherin se encogió de hombros, con aparente desinterés.

—Pansy quería ir de compras al Callejón Diagón con una amiga, pero no tiene _amigas_. Piensa que las demás chicas de Slytherin son arpías venenosas que esperan la menor oportunidad para saltar sobre ella y que la arrojarían a la boca abierta de un Basilisco. Sus palabras, no las mías —Aclaró, rodando los ojos.

—Eso es...—Harry exhaló, reclinándose en el asiento—. Creo que yo _no_ haría eso por Hermione.

—Tampoco es que sea una experiencia que quiera repetir —Le frunció el ceño. Después de un instante, se alisó pliegues inexistentes del pantalón y agregó:—. Aunque las faldas son bastante cómodas.

—Voy a fingir que no escuché eso —Harry intentó no reírse, _en serio lo intentó_, pero tampoco estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar de otro modo. Se aclaró la garganta y luchó por enfocarse—. ¿Qué más?

Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás, presionándola contra lo alto del respaldar. Siguió, tras unos segundos, sin mirarlo.

—Nadé desnudo en el Lago Negro, de noche. Una vez. Bajo amuletos de calor, por supuesto.

_Merlín_. Tenía que ser una verdadera habilidad mágica decir algo semejante con esa voz serena y nivelada.

Harry boqueó durante unos instantes más. Lo apuntó.

—¿Qué? ¿_Desnudo_? ¿Nadaste _desnudo_ en el Lago?

—Espero que _no_ te lo estés imaginando, Potty —Dio un brinco, emitiendo un sonido que pretendía ser de indignación, al oírlo. Las orejas y mejillas empezaban a arderle.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Cuando la voz le salió más aguda de lo que le hubiese gustado, Draco se rio. _De verdad_. No la risa burlona de siempre, una en que apretaba la mandíbula para intentar contenerse, el cuerpo entero le vibraba—. ¡No, es que...! ¿_Desnudo_? ¿En el Lago?

—Sí, Potty. Nadé desnudo en el Lago.

—¿_Desnudo_? —Harry no dejaba de parpadear, aturdido.

—¿En serio eso es lo único que captas? —Al enderezarse, lo observó con una ceja arqueada. Tuvo que carraspear y mirar hacia otro lado por un segundo.

—Es que- ¿por qué?

Draco meneó la cabeza y recogió su maletín. Una sonrisa ladeada se le dibujaba en el rostro al ponerse de pie.

—Oh, no, ya dije mis tres cosas de hoy.

—¿Qué? Mal- ¡Malfoy! ¡No puedes decir algo como _eso_ y no contar _por qué_! —Protestó cuando lo vio avanzar hacia la puerta. Se detuvo bajo el umbral, viéndolo por encima del hombro.

—Claro que _puedo_. Y es lo que estoy haciendo.

—¡Malfoy!

—¡Hasta mañana, Potty!

—¡Pero...!

—¡Mañana te cuento más! —Lo último que escuchó de él, fue la risa que dejó escapar, retumbando en el pasillo y colándose hacia el salón. Cuando uno lo abandonaba, Miri se desvanecía, pero Harry siguió ahí, solo, aturdido, por uno o dos minutos más.


	8. 8

_ **Día 20** _

—...otra vez —Harry estaba inclinado hacia adelante. Draco también. Unos centímetros los separaban cuando gesticuló para darse a entender—. ¿Qué tienen que ver Blaise Zabini y Fleur Delacour con que hayas nadado _desnudo_ en el Lago Negro, de noche?

Draco chasqueó la lengua, fingiendo que no estaba más que entretenido con la estupefacción de Harry.

—A Blaise le gustaba alguien y no se atrevía a hablarle. Entonces hicimos una apuesta; él le escribiría una nota, si yo le escribía a alguien de su elección y esta persona me contestaba...

—Y eligió a Fleur —Draco asintió—. ¿Por qué a Fleur?

—Porque bailamos en el Baile de Yule el año pasado.

Harry parpadeó.

—¿Qué? —Luego frunció el ceño— ¿cuándo pasó eso? Tú fuiste con Parkinson. Estoy _muy_ seguro de que fuiste con Parkinson.

—Después de bailar con Pansy —Hizo un gesto vago, para restarle importancia—. Ella estaba cansada, yo fui por una bebida. Sonó una canción que me gustaba y Fleur estaba cerca, sola. Le pregunté en francés si bailaba conmigo esa pieza, ella se alegró de que hablase su idioma, empezamos a hablar de mi familia, su familia...bailamos unas cinco canciones. Ya era tarde. No creo que estuvieses por ahí todavía.

Soltó un bufido de risa, incrédulo.

—Así que bailaste _un poco_ con Fleur Delacour...—Meneó la cabeza—. ¿Puedo decírselo a Ron? Me reiré de su expresión un rato. Él intentó invitarla.

Draco frunció la nariz.

—Adelante, no es que sea un secreto en realidad.

—Así que le escribiste a Fleur y no te contestó, porque no te recordaba, y...—Calló cuando lo vio negar, con una sonrisa divertida.

—Fleur me contestó e intercambiamos un par de cartas más después de eso, porque el tema que le pregunté también le interesaba a ella. Pero Blaise no pudo enviar la nota, los nervios no lo dejaron.

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello, a la vez que arrugaba el entrecejo.

—¿Y el castigo de no hacerlo, era nadar desnudo en el Lago Negro, de noche? —Otro asentimiento—. Pero eso no explica qué hacías tú ahí también...

—Los _Sly_ somos mucho más leales de lo que parece. Blaise estaba muy avergonzado, yo me reía, Pansy también. Me puse un amuleto de calor y me dije "¿por qué no?" —Se encogió de hombros—. De hecho, fue divertido.

—Nadaste con Zabini porque querías —Soltó, aún más incrédulo—. _Desnudo_. De noche.

Él volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Es mi mejor amigo, estaba sufriendo. Yo no tenía nada mejor que hacer, de todos modos.

—Ron es mi mejor amigo —Recordó Harry, enderezándose—, pero no somos _tan_ amigos.

Se sintió todavía más aturdido, si es que cabía la posibilidad, cuando Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás al reírse de la expresión y el tono que utilizaba.

—¿Acaso es algo que atenta contra tu masculinidad? Por Merlín, he visto a Blas desnudo unas, no sé, dos mil veces desde el primer año. Es un poco exhibicionista al pasar del baúl al baño desnudo cuando va a tomar una ducha, y luego se queja de que el piso está helado...—Rodó los ojos—. No es para tanto. Nadamos, no estoy diciendo que nos empezamos a besar y tuvimos una escena de libro, sólo nos salpicamos mientras Pansy seguía riéndose y amenazaba con tomarnos una foto.

Harry se limitó a asimilarlo durante los siguientes segundos. Luego suspiró.

—Supongo que ya dijo sus tres cosas, ¿no? —Miri asintió cuando la observó. Él se cruzó de brazos e intentó pensar en lo que fuese, bajo la atenta mirada de Malfoy—. No puedo imaginarme nada que decir —Admitió, seguido de una risa ahogada, y sacudió la cabeza—. ¡Es que no me puedo creer que tú...! Merlín. Eres ese tipo de persona que hace _locuras_ por alguien más, hacerte chica por Pansy, nadar por Zabini- ¡nadar _desnudo_ en un lago lleno de criaturas mágicas!

—Voy a comenzar a pensar que _en serio_ te estás haciendo una imagen mental de lo que te digo, Potter.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡ya te dije que no!

La manera en que sonreía, con el rostro recargado en la palma, lo descolocaba. Se estaba divirtiendo a costa de él, pero no de la forma maliciosa en que se burlaba usualmente.

Le resultaba tan extraño que le era difícil pensar en _algo_ más.

—Sólo estoy...sorprendido —Admitió, más bajo. Cuando se volvió a inclinar hacia adelante, Malfoy continuaba en la misma posición. Levantó una ceja.

—Creías que era incapaz de sentir un mínimo de aprecio o lealtad por quien fuese —Harry mostró una expresión de disculpa, sin darse cuenta. Él carraspeó—. Tal vez...no te he dado motivos para pensar lo contrario. No es que en realidad importe, o que sean cosas que tú _necesites_ saber, sólo mis amigos saben que hago algo así, pero...

—Podría haberte entendido mejor todo este tiempo —Completó por él. Draco debió ver el mismo punto, porque cabeceó, a manera de una vaga aceptación que no lo era del todo. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y suspiró después—. Yo tampoco- ya sabes. No puse mucho esfuerzo de mi parte por ver...más allá. Merlín —Harry soltó una risa ahogada y negó—, es que ni siquiera pensaba que fueses...un chico. Que _pudieses_ ser como un chico normal. Como- como preocuparte por tus amigos y sus relaciones, que te gustase alguien, estudiar, bromear con otros sin, bueno, sin ser un idiota y cretino.

—He perfeccionado el arte de bromear con otros _actuando_ como un idiota y cretino. Tengo una imagen que cuidar —Cuando Harry no hizo más que observarlo boquiabierto, Draco le guiñó. Segundos más tarde, los dos contenían la risa y él asentía, viéndolo con más curiosidad que nunca bajo ese nuevo enfoque.

Se aclaró la garganta, de nuevo.

—Nunca he hecho...algo así por mis amigos. Por lo general, son ellos los que hacen las locuras por mí —Comentó, riéndose por lo bajo al pensar en todo lo que podía enumerar para demostrárselo, y notando, a la vez, que no le importaba _tanto_ que lo supiese. Ya que pensaba al respecto, decidió también contarle, en tono más serio:—. No me gusta la fama. De verdad no me gusta. Y no creo haber hecho algo especialmente bueno, no creo- que deba ser celebrado, no- yo sólo-

Gesticuló, incapaz de ponerlo en palabras. Cuando apartó la mirada un instante y volvió a fijarse en el Slytherin, creyó notar que este lo observaba diferente. Más tranquilo. Más neutral.

—Eres el único idiota que no apreciaría esa fama, Potty.

—Créeme, tú tampoco la encontrarías divertida después de entrevistas con Skeeter...—Ambos recogieron sus maletines y caminaron en dirección a la salida. Harry ahogó un grito al caer en cuenta de cierto detalle y le dio un manotazo en el brazo, para llamarle la atención—. Espera, ¡tú _tuviste_ entrevistas con Skeeter! ¡le hablaste de mí!

—Ella me preguntó —Juró, alzando las manos, en señal de falsa inocencia. Harry entrecerraba los ojos por detrás de los lentes, él enseñaba una sonrisa ladeada.

—Eres un idiota.

—Tú no eres mucho mejor.

—Sh.

—Sh tú.

El estudiante de tercero de Gryffindor que los vio deambular por el pasillo, hacia el Gran Comedor, dándose empujones sin fuerza y mandándose a callar entre ellos, no estuvo muy seguro de cómo debía reaccionar.


	9. 9

_ **Día 23** _

—A mi padre no le gusta el Quidditch, así que fue mi madre la que me enseñó a subir a una escoba.

Harry arqueó las cejas nada más oírlo.

—No puedo imaginarme cómo fue eso —Draco se encogió de hombros, con una débil sonrisa.

—La has visto. Vestidos largos, perfecto cabello —Elevó la barbilla. Él consideró decirle que sólo adoptó _su_ postura usual, no una imitación de la que recordaba de Narcissa Malfoy, pero se contuvo—. Lleva eso a una escoba y júntalo con un niño de dos años ansioso por volar y un patio lleno de pavos albinos aterrorizados.

—Suena a que tuviste una buena tarde.

Él asintió.

—Una de las mejores de mi vida —Quizás al darse cuenta de lo que decía, se inclinó hacia adelante, aclarándose la garganta, y se puso a darle vueltas a su anillo Malfoy. La sonrisa ya no estaba.

Tuvo la ridícula impresión de que debía compensar el que le hubiese contado una historia así, con algo semejante._ De igual valor_. Se echó hacia adelante, y cuando habló, procuró que fuese en voz muy, muy baja.

Sería sólo la segunda vez en su vida que lo mencionaba.

—Tengo esta- esta imagen. Soy un niño muy pequeño y estoy sobre una escoba, no se eleva mucho, pero me siento...como si fuesen metros y metros, del suelo hasta donde estoy. Hay dos personas que se ríen y son- _sé_ que son mis padres —De existir otro ruido en el aula, en ese momento, sus palabras ni siquiera lo habrían alcanzado. Pero el silencio era casi absoluto. Malfoy lo observaba con atención—. Él me está persiguiendo, juega conmigo, no sé qué dice, pero a eso suena. Ella nos está tomando una fotografía mágica. No sé si es un recuerdo, o un sueño que tuve, pero...es la memoria más feliz que tengo. Incluso es la que usé la primera vez para crear mi patronus.

Draco parpadeó. Luego arrugó un poco el entrecejo.

—¿_Puedes_ hacer un patronus? —Harry asintió. Él vaciló— ¿uno corpóreo?

—Un ciervo, sí. Es igual al de mi papá.

—¿Desde cuándo puedes hacerlo?

—Desde tercero.

Una breve pausa.

—A mí...no me sale —Mencionó, casi aturdido. Harry pensó en el tono acabado con que hablaba de sus memorias de la niñez y tuvo una idea de por qué.

—Sólo necesitas...

—Ya dijeron las tres cosas de hoy.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles. Harry todavía tenía los labios entreabiertos, las palabras atascadas en la garganta. Draco parpadeó al apartarse y ver a Miri.

—Sí, bien- yo- —Carraspeó y tomó su maletín, pero al levantarse, no se marchó de inmediato—. Snape dijo que esta va a ser la última del año. Nos tomaremos este fin de semana libre porque tengo que arreglar ciertos asuntos antes de ir a la Mansión por vacaciones. También dijo que hablaremos con Dumbledore al volver y retomaremos el castigo —Agregó, rodando los ojos.

Harry se reclinó en el respaldar de la silla, con la vaga idea de que era como un pequeño animal que huía. Le hacía gracia.

—Malfoy.

—¿Hm? —Él lo miró por encima del hombro, al darse la vuelta.

—No te digo "feliz navidad, hijo de puta" sólo porque tu mamá te enseñó a subirte a la escoba, así que no puede ser _tan_ mala —Draco estrechó los ojos al oírlo. Le enseñó el dedo del medio al continuar su camino hacia la salida.

—¡Ojalá vuelvas a jugar Quidditch cerca de Dementores, Potty!

—¡Te invitaré a unirte a nosotros, si consigo suficientes para un equipo!

El Slytherin sacudía la cabeza cuando dejó el aula. Harry contenía la risa.


	10. 10

_ **Navidad/Yule** _

_"Cuéntame tres cosas sobre el Yule de los muggles._

_-D. L. M."_

_"Hola a ti también. Me encuentro bastante bien, estoy en La Madriguera, los Dementores y yo todavía no decidimos el horario de nuestro partido, pero recuerda que estarás invitado._

_¿Por qué debería?_

_-H."_

_"Porque me aburro._

_-D. L. M._

_PD: ¿el que atrape la snitch en el juego de los Dementores conserva el alma y el otro recibe el Beso?"_

_"Y mi deber es entretenerte, ¿cierto?_

_Admite que sólo te hace falta mi voz. Te habías acostumbrado a oírme todos los días sin pelearnos._

_-H._

_PD: si fuese de otra forma, no sería divertido."_

_"Me descubriste, Potty. Hoy mismo pienso masturbarme recordando tu voz mientras me hablabas del poema de tu noviecita comadreja en segundo. No tengo nada mejor que hacer con mi día, ¿sabes?_

_-D. L. M."_

_"Voy a fingir que no escribiste lo primero y yo no lo leí._

_Para haber contestado tres notas en un mismo día, no debes tener mucho que hacer, Malfoy. Pensé que las navidades con los pavos serían más divertidas que esto._

_Cuéntame algo sobre tus navidades por cada cosa que yo te diga de las mías._

_-H."_

_"¿Por qué debería?_

_-D. L. M."_

_"No sé, tú empezaste._

_Ron está comenzando a mirar raro a ese búho tuyo que entra y sale de aquí._

_-H."_

_"Mi búho imperial es más costoso que todo su patrimonio familiar, criado en Francia para Malfoys únicamente. No te metas con mi puto búho, te lo advierto._

_-D. L. M._

_PD: el problema de mi Yule con los pavos es, precisamente, que sea un Yule con los pavos."_

_"Ya me parecía que era intencional eso de lanzarse sobre mi pelo y jalarlo para que le preste atención. Es obvio que alguien se lo enseñó._

_Me recuerda a ti._

_¿Qué hay con esa navidad tan aburrida? ¿dónde están tus padres?_

_Los muggles celebran el nacimiento de un bebé en esta fecha. Yo no le presto mucha atención a eso, pero me gustan los árboles y todo lo de regalos. Son tradiciones diferentes._

_-H."_

_"Es marca registrada de búhos Malfoy, acostúmbrate._

_Espero no haber leído justo ahora que un búho gruñón te recuerda a mí._

_Mis padres tuvieron que viajar. Es frecuente, pero nunca me habían hecho esto tan cerca del Yule._

_¿Qué con eso? ¿es como los magos celebrando el fin de la guerra o qué? ¿el bebé también mató a alguien?_

_-D. L. M."_

_"Sí, eres bastante parecido al búho. La mordida en mi mano lo confirmará cuando me veas._

_¿No van a estar por las fiestas? Vamos, no creo que te dejen solo en casa tanto tiempo._

_De hecho, al bebé es al que matan, tiempo después, él no mata a nadie._

_-H."_

_"Mi búho es un buen búho._

_No lo sé._

_Pues vaya mierda de tradiciones tienen los muggles._

_-D. L. M."_

_"Idéntico a ti._

_No creo que ni siquiera tus padres te harían ir por vacaciones si planean dejarte solo, Malfoy. No si te dejaron cabalgar a los pavos y aterrorizarlos sobre escobas de juguete, mientras te seguían por el patio._

_Nunca dije que sus tradiciones fuesen mejores._

_En casa de mis tíos, no existía navidad para mí. En La Madriguera, la señora Weasley nos da comida hasta que no podemos pararnos de la mesa y teje un suéter para cada uno, con un color que cambia el otro año y nuestra inicial._

_-H."_

_"Jódete._

_Nunca vas a olvidar esa historia, ¿cierto?_

_Uno pensaría que sí, por la forma en que todos están tan desesperados por imponer las tradiciones de los hijos de muggles y borrar las sangrepuras._

_Por lo que me has dicho, tus tíos no eran los más tiernos contigo, ¿no? No me explico por qué te dejaron con ellos._

_¿El suéter feo que cambias cada año es de ellos? Todo tiene sentido ahora._

_-D. L. M."_

_"Después de ti ;)_

_No, jamás. Un día contaré a mis nietos cómo Draco Malfoy se subía a los pavos albinos de su padre y los usaba como ponys._

_Nadie quiere quitarles sus tradiciones, Malfoy. No exageres._

_Mis tíos son más mierda que Filch, Umbridge y Snape juntos. Yo tampoco sé por qué me dejaron allí._

_No será un traje hecho a la medida como los que te dan a ti, pero ella se esfuerza y me hace uno, a pesar de que no somos familia y nunca se lo pido. No es algo que puedas entender, estoy seguro de que nunca te han dado nada hecho a mano._

_-H._

_PD: la última cosa que te contaré sobre mis navidades (aunque ya no hable de tradiciones):_

_El suéter de la señora Weasley que recibí en primer año, fue el primer regalo de navidad decente que tuve."_

_"¿Qué con esa cosa al lado de las palabras, Potter?_

_Te odio._

_Antes de que les diesen tanta importancia a los sangresucia, no le decían "navidad" al Yule. Nos fuerzan a usar otro nombre, a adaptarnos a lo que hacen, y nadie les dice nada de lo que nosotros hacemos, de lo que muchos hacían antes de tener que dejarlo por ellos._

_Hey, Snape es mi padrino, cuidado._

_Pansy me hizo una carta de amor con recortes de una edición de Corazón de Bruja cuando teníamos siete. Si eso no cuenta, no, nadie me ha dado nada hecho a mano._

_-D. L. M._

_PD: yo no lo llamaría 'decente'"_

_"Una carita feliz guiñando :(_

_No te contesto que yo más porque suena raro y gay._

_Vuelve a usar "sangresucia" y voy a quemar un ala de tu búho caro cuando venga por mi carta. No creo que sea para tanto, ¿cierto? Es sólo un nombre._

_NO ME JODAS. TODO TIENE SENTIDO. Un padrino no debería darle clases a su ahijado._

_No estoy seguro de si eso cuenta, pero digamos que sí._

_-H._

_PD: vete a la mierda."_

_"Y la otra es una triste, asumo._

_Uy, machito. Qué frágil debe ser tus masculinidad para que algo así te afecte._

_No es sólo el nombre, Potter. No me importa el maldito nombre._

_Los sangrepuras hacíamos el ciclo de doce regalos mágicos, los doce días antes del Yule. El valor de los regalos variaba en relación al tipo de persona a quien se los dabas y a lo que querías llegar al hacerlo; socios comerciales, amigos, parejas. Así se cortejaba antes de casarse también. Se hacían treguas enviando señales en forma de obsequios, se sembraban plantas mágicas un mes exacto antes del Yule, para consumir una fruta que sólo crece en ese momento, y es lo más delicioso que podrías probar en tu vida, justo después del chocolate. Los enfermos se curan en el día de la noche más oscura del año, las parejas más atrevidas se unen esa misma noche._

_¿No entiendes?_

_Tu padre era un sangrepura y jamás te hubiese enseñado nada de esto, hubiesen seguido las tradiciones muggles de tu madre. Igual que muchos otros. Se meten a nuestro mundo, se apropian de el. Nos están cambiando la vida en contra de nuestra voluntad y esperan que los recibamos con los brazos abiertos, mientras nos quitan siglos de tradiciones._

_-D. L. M._

_PD: después de ti ;)"_

_"Esta es la segunda vez que escribo la misma respuesta. Me tomé toda la noche para pensarlo bien, así que es tu culpa que Ron me siga mirando como si estuviese loco._

_Primero:_

_YO TE ODIO MÁS._

_Ya. No tengo ningún problema con mi masculinidad, muchas gracias._

_No tenía idea de que hicieran todo eso. Jamás había oído de algo así, pero le pregunté a Hermione, y cuando buscamos en uno de sus libros, encontramos que hay miles de cosas de las que no sabíamos sobre los sangrepuras y sus fiestas, y ninguna se toma en cuenta en Hogwarts desde hace unos treinta años._

_Nunca lo había visto así._

_Lo pensé mucho porque Hermione está interesada en sus tradiciones, no dejó de leer en toda la noche. Por lo que me contaba, en verdad hay unas interesantes. Nadie pudo contármelas antes porque me crié con muggles y los Weasley no practican nada de eso._

_Creo que si fuesen más abiertos y les enseñasen sus tradiciones a los hijos de muggles, como ellos enseñan las suyas a quienes pregunten, notarían que están interesados. Hermione lo llama "valorar la otra cultura tanto como la tuya"._

_A mí me interesaría. No digo que empiece a practicarlas y ser igual que ustedes, pero, oye, lo de los doce regalos antes de navidad no suena nada mal._

_-H._

_PD: cuando intento ser bueno, no sólo la cagas, sino que me robas mi idea de las caritas. Maldito."_

_"No culpo a Weasley de mirarte así, si estuviste pensando en mí toda la noche. Es una acción con severas consecuencias._

_Las personas como Dumbledore nunca nos dejarían intentarlo, creen que imponemos nuestras tradiciones. Aparentemente, no es justo si lo hacemos nosotros, pero si ellos nos fuerzan a seguir las suyas, se los aplauden._

_Nuestras tradiciones son nuestras, Potter. Nosotros decidiremos con quiénes las compartimos._

_Se nota que Granger es la única con algo de cerebro en ese intento de casa._

_Mi pequeño lleva uno de ellos en el sobre. Te presento la caliza recristalizada. Esta piedra blanca es una de las más fuertes del mundo mágico, el diamante de los sangrepura; se forma, a través de un ritual que sólo puede llevarse a cabo durante mediados de primavera, a partir de pequeños pedazos._

_Se dice que reúne lo roto, lo reconstruye y lo fortalece. Así como lo hará con la persona a la que se la des. Se uso mucho en el siglo XIX para poner fin a guerras mágicas, firmar tratados y treguas._

_No espero que sepas qué hacer con ella. Si la tiras o la destruyes, entenderé lo que significa._

_-D. L. M._

_PD: ;)"_

_"Hermione dice que la piedra que mandaste, según sus libros, se usa para pedir paz entre los enemigos también, cuando uno se ha cansado o está muy herido por sus peleas. La guardé en una caja, justo como ella leyó. Estará al fondo de mi baúl._

_No tengo tiempo para hacer esto muy largo, así que no te recordaré que eres un idiota y cretino, sólo por hoy. Feliz navidad, Malfoy._

_Y feliz Yule._

_No tengo explicaciones preparadas y grandiosas, pero te voy a lanzar una bludger si tiras lo que Hedwig lleva junto a la carta y haces que el tiempo que me tardé sea tiempo perdido._

_-H._

_PD: espero que tus padres hayan llegado para estar contigo hoy."_

_"Lo entiendo._

_Feliz Yule. Y navidad._

_No puedo creer que le dijeras a la madre de la comadreja que te enseñase a tejer sin magia. Es la cosa más horrenda que he visto, pero es verde, y sólo porque lo recordaste, no le diré a los elfos que lo quemen._

_-D. L. M._

_PD: acabo de escuchar la chimenea, deben ser ellos._

_PD2: nos vemos en Hogwarts, Potty"_

* * *

Harry sonrió al volver a doblar la carta. La juntó a la pila de las otras, le dio un último vistazo a la piedra blanca en el fondo de la caja, y la tapó, para regresarla al baúl, donde nada pudiese pasarle.

_La caliza recristalizada también es un modo de pedir perdón sin pedirlo y decir que las cosas no salieron como creían. Guardarla significaba que también lo sentía y esperaba poder arreglar todo lo que dañaron. Algún día._


	11. 11

_ **Día 24** _

—...mira, era en serio.

Draco apretó los labios hasta que formaron una línea recta, conteniéndose para no empezar a reír. Harry, en la silla contraria, le enseñaba la marca rojiza de una pequeña dentadura que le quedó en un costado de la mano días atrás.

Era el día del regreso a Hogwarts. Podían habérselo tomado como libre, disfrutar del banquete con calma, irse a sus dormitorios y descansar tras el largo viaje en el expreso. _No lo hicieron._

No faltaba mucho para el toque de queda, así que tendrían que ser rápidos. Miri no los excusaría frente los profesores y el Prefecto entre los dos era Malfoy, no él.

—Sí, ese es mi pequeño —La media sonrisa que esbozó destilaba orgullo. Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Cómo se llama la pequeña bestia?

—Piscis Malfoy.

Arqueó las cejas, luego arrugó un poco el entrecejo.

—¿Le pusiste _Piscis_ a un búho enorme y negro? ¿Piscis no son los peces?

—Piscis se asocia a la dualidad —Gesticuló para explicarse y carraspeó después—. Quiere decir que puede ser un búho muy dulce o-

—Una completa mierda agresiva —Harry volvió a agitar la mano 'lesionada' en el aire—. Justo como su dueño.

Draco chasqueó los dientes a la nada, simulando una mordida. Al no esperarse el gesto, se quedó un momento pasmado, luego se echó a reír, ganándose una patada sin fuerza en la pierna. Harry se la regresó y comenzaron una contienda desde las diferentes sillas, cada vez más rápido, hasta que se pasó por error y el Slytherin ahogó un quejido.

—¡Potter! ¡Salvaje!

—¡Lo siento! —Claro que no era muy convincente si se seguía riendo cuando lo decía.

Por alguna razón, Miri no los detuvo cuando volvieron a empezar. Momentos más tarde, los dos apoyaron los codos en las rodillas y se inclinaron hacia adelante, jadeando y riéndose sin aliento.

—Que le digas a tu búho que es un pez cuenta como una cosa, ¿no? —Draco rodó los ojos, pero emitió un débil sonido afirmativo—. Pues...yo recibí un carbón de mis tíos. Como regalo de navidad.

El otro parpadeó. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué mierda? ¿por qué? —Vaciló, acercándose más— ¿es otra tradición muggle?

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—No, es- como su forma de decirme que están felices de no recordar mi existencia durante nueve meses al año.

—Tus tíos tienen un problema —Él pareció pensarlo un poco. Se enderezó despacio—. Yo recibí una bolsa con excremento de unicornio una vez. El año pasado, de hecho.

—¿Qué? —Draco se cubrió la boca para ahogar la risa que se le escapó frente a su expresión incrédula.

—A una chica de Ravenclaw no le gustó haberme invitado al Baile y que yo le dijese que no me interesaba ir con ella a ninguna parte —Se encogió de hombros y se echó el cabello hacia atrás, alzando la barbilla—. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Es el precio de mi belleza y encanto.

Harry fingió arcadas, hasta que el chico le mostró el dedo medio y le atinó otra patada débil. Se la devolvió. Les tomó alrededor de un minuto concentrarse de nuevo en lo que hacían.

—Pues yo...—Titubeó y lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos. A esas alturas, no se iba a burlar de lo que dijese, ¿cierto? No más que de costumbre, al menos. Y de cualquier modo, ya sabía bastantes detalles vergonzosos de él también—. Me subo al techo de La Madriguera cuando pasó navidad allá. Cuando todos están dormidos. Me tranquiliza estar afuera, el aire frío- no lo sé. Lo único que extraño de la navidad en casa de mis tíos es el sonido de las películas que mi primo veía- podría decir que me gustaban, pero sería mentir, porque nunca las vi bien desde donde me escondía.

Se encogió de hombros y se reclinó en el asiento. Draco hacía girar el anillo Malfoy, con una expresión pensativa.

—¿Qué es una película?

Oh, sí. Sangrepura y todo eso. Harry estuvo a punto de palmearse la frente.

—Es como- como una fotografía mágica, pero que se mueve más. Y suena.

Lo sopesó un momento.

—¿Como una fotografía y un Vociferador juntos?

—No —Harry se rio, negando—, no. Nada de gritos. Bueno, sí hay algunos gritos a veces, pero es parte del libreto, es- es como una obra de teatro, dentro de una pantalla, ¿bien? Has ido al teatro, ¿cierto? —Draco le dirigió tal mirada de obviedad que parecía decirle "¿con quién crees que hablas?"—. Bueno, eso. Teatro, pero...puedes verlo en casa, sí. Eso.

Su expresión confundida, con el entrecejo arrugado y los labios entreabiertos, podría haber sido tierna en alguien más. Rara vez la ponía y a Harry le hacía gracia verlo.

—¿Sabes qué? —Habló sin pensar, volviendo a inclinarse hacia adelante—. Te voy a mostrar una película.

—Bien —Draco lo imitó—, muéstrame. ¿Dónde la tienes? —Miró alrededor. Harry se mordió el labio para no volver a reír.

—No, Malfoy- las películas no se llevan encima como una varita. Tengo que buscar una y traerla.

—Oh.

—Voy a preguntar a Mione cómo se puede ver una película dentro del castillo. Veremos una. Creo que...incluso sé cuál te pondré.

Draco vaciló al ver su expresión divertida, pero terminó por encogerse de hombros y ponerse de pie. Los dos caminaron hacia la salida, deteniéndose bajo el umbral cuando escucharon a Filch y Peeves discutiendo a la distancia, y un chillido histérico de la señora Norris.

—Voy a llevarte a la Sala Común —Soltó un suspiro teatral, como si asumiese una gran carga. Harry le dio un débil empujón, porque _agradecer_ que utilizase la insignia de Prefecto para evitarle castigos si lo veían, no iba con ellos.

Draco lo acompañó hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se mantuvo un paso atrás, para no oír la contraseña de la semana. Él se despidió con un gesto, un segundo antes de que el pasadizo se cerrase.

Hermione y Ron lo estaban esperando en los sillones de siempre. Se quedó inmóvil un momento, exhaló lento, e intentó sonreír.

—Mione, ¿me puedes ayudar con algo?


	12. 12

_ **Día 27** _

—...Umbridge es una mierda de centauro —Harry hizo su declaración nada más entrar, dejando el "televisor prestado", que le mandó el señor Weasley encogido desde su colección de chatarra muggle sin usos, sobre la silla, en lugar de sentarse— y se está saliendo de control. No sé cómo la aguantas.

—Es porque _no_ lo hago —Draco rodó los ojos e intentó mantener su expresión neutral, pero se percató de que alternaba la mirada entre él y el televisor—. Pansy y yo nos imaginamos que los centauros la _pisan_ cada vez que está pidiéndonos que hagamos algo, o que el Calamar Gigante la atrapa y la lleva a formar parte de la comunidad de sirenas en el fondo del Lago Negro.

Harry ya estaba de rodillas frente al televisor, echando los cables hacia atrás, y replicando los encantamientos que Hermione le indicó que ejecutase para hacerlo encender con magia y trabajar con la película que ella le había dejado. Nunca conversaron del tema de Umbridge porque Draco no estaba tan dispuesto a presumir de la Brigada Inquisitorial a solas, como se esperaba, y él pensaba que se pondrían a pelear por su diferencia de puntos.

No se le ocurrió que los dos la odiasen. Viéndolo mejor, ¿alguien podría _no_ odiarla?

—¿Por qué haces como si estuvieses de su lado entonces? —Inquirió, en voz baja, ralentizando sus movimientos para observarlo. Draco hacía girar el anillo Malfoy, de nuevo, y se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

—Mi padre me dijo que tenía que apoyarla y poner a los _Sly_ de su lado.

—¿Y siempre...—Se detuvo una vez que estuvo seguro de que encendería— haces lo que él te dice?

Por la manera en que frunció el ceño y se tensó, estaba claro que volvía a entrar en terreno peligroso. Miri aún no le hacía una advertencia, pero tampoco la necesitaba; había visto esa expresión mil veces.

—No intento pelear —Juró, en tono suave, bajo. Él se demoró unos segundos en dejar caer los hombros y suspirar.

—Normalmente, sí.

—No te gusta hablar del tema, ¿cierto?

—¿A ti te gusta hablar de tus tíos? —Le replicó, de inmediato. Estaba a punto de decirle que no podía comparar a sus tíos con su padre, cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea. De que _tal vez _sí.

Puede que no del mismo modo, pero si las sospechas que tenían sobre Lucius Malfoy eran ciertas, tampoco podía ser tan _intachable_ como aparentaba.

—¿Él te ha _lastimado_ de alguna forma? Sólo- no digo que me expliques nada —Se apresuró a aclarar, antes de que su expresión volviese a cerrarse para él—. Pero, bueno, él- tú- me refiero a que no sé si-

—No, Potter —Lo vio a los ojos al negar—. Mi padre _nunca_ me ha hecho nada. Ni un golpe, ni una maldición, ni un castigo físico de ningún tipo. Ni siquiera me ha levantado la voz una vez. Él sólo- —Suspiró y se echó hacia adelante, para enterrar la cabeza en las manos un momento—. Mi padre _sólo_ es estricto, severo y difícil. Quiere lo mejor para mí, pero no sabe cómo- demostrármelo, se equivoca, y- y a veces está _sin_ estar, no es perfecto. Pero es mi padre.

—Nadie es perfecto —Comentó Harry, en un susurro. Casi como si no quisiese que nadie más, ni Miri, pudiese oírlos. Como si fuese a evitar que alguien pudiese ver a ese Draco Malfoy que recargaba el rostro en sus propias manos y lo miraba igual que si pudiese darle una explicación sobre el comportamiento del hombre, que a él le faltaba. No podía, a su pesar—. Pero seguro hace lo que puede.

—Yo solía pensar que lo era. Que él era el mejor.

—¿No piensan eso todos los niños? —Intentó sonreírle y notó que lucía más tranquilo al enderezarse. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Dije demasiado —Apretó los dientes y observó a Miri de reojo—. ¿Tú por qué no volviste a detenernos?

—Se están llevando bien —La silueta mágica empezó a dar vueltas por el aula, ignorándolos.

Intercambiaron miradas y volvieron a fijarse en ella.

—Oh, no, yo todavía lo odio —Aseguró Harry, con gesto tan solemne como era capaz.

—El sentimiento es mutuo.

Miri siguió fingiendo que no los oía, así que Draco continuó con la vista puesta en el televisor y Harry se aclaró la garganta, haciéndole un gesto para que se sentase a un lado de él, en el suelo.

—Mis tíos me hacían dormir en una alacena —Comentó, tan ligero como podía. Sintió la mirada que se clavó en su cara como una aguja indolora.

—¿Qué? ¿hablas de...de...? ¿como un elfo doméstico?

Entonces Harry tragó en seco y giró el rostro para verlo.

—Creo que...algunos elfos han sido mejor tratados. No exactamente los tuyos, pero...sí. Sí —Se forzó a asentir—, digamos que como un elfo.

Podría jurar que lo observaba con una mezcla de horror y molestia. No supo cómo responder a ello, así que se encogió un poco y carraspeó, otra vez. No quería que la voz le fallase.

—Ellos me hicieron pensar las peores cosas de mis padres y- uhm, sobre mí también. Eran más de- bueno, de dejarme sin comida y gritar que de golpear, pero Vernon, mi tío- él- él a veces, si se enojaba mucho o creía que yo...

Calló. No había hablado del tema ni siquiera con Ron o Hermione; nunca así, nunca con detalles. A sus amigos les bastaba con saber que eran 'malos' y haber visto las rejas que le pusieron a su ventana en el verano antes de segundo.

Cuando volvió a ver al Slytherin, no sabía lo que esperaba. Pero no fue que le hablase con suavidad, con cuidado, como si de pronto, le hubiese entrado miedo de arruinar _algo_ dentro de él.

—¿Quieres que le diga a uno de mis elfos que vaya y los asuste _un poco_ por las noches?

Harry parpadeó. Ya que su expresión no cambió ni demostró más que seriedad al decirlo, le llevó unos segundos ahogar la risa y negar.

—Ellos no se dejarían ver —Siguió, sentándose a su lado en el suelo—. Si tú no le dices a nadie, no lo sabrían, y sería-

Siguió sacudiendo la cabeza, incrédulo, hasta que se calló.

—No puedes decirle a tus elfos que vayan y asusten a mis-

—Se lo merecen —Draco le frunció el ceño—. Es lo mínimo que debería pasarles.

Él sólo atinó a parpadear. Sin que se diese cuenta, una pequeña sonrisa afloró en su rostro.

—¿De verdad te importa?

—¡Ningún niño debe ser tratado así! —Harry no podía hacer más que observarlo boquiabierto, mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. No es sólo- no es porque seas _tú_, aunque es una completa mierda que te lo hicieran a _ti_, ¿qué les pasa? Algo anda muy mal con ellos, es- hay tan pocos niños con magia en Gran Bretaña ahora. Si fueses un sangrepura- si el Ministerio lo supiese- ¿sabes que hay condenas de por vida en Azkaban por cosas así?

—¿Qué? No, es- ¿es en serio?

—Es algo muy grave tratar así a un niño en el mundo mágico, Potter. Mis padres- por Merlín, mi propio padre es uno de los representantes en la iniciativa contra maltrato infantil, el Wizengamot lo llama- lo _llamaba_ cada vez que había un caso, él-

—¿Tu padre? —El Slytherin asintió dos veces, rápido. Se demoró un rato en caer en cuenta de que hablaba de que Lucius Malfoy,_ el Mortífago_, estaba en contra del maltrato infantil.

Era una de las realizaciones más interesantes que había tenido con ese castigo.

—No sabía que los sangrepura hicieran cosas así —Mencionó, despacio.

—_Honore et caritatis, celsitudinem per humilitatem _—Recitó con tono nivelado, y cuando Harry arrugó el entrecejo, elevó la barbilla. No se veía prepotente, por una vez, al hacerlo—. Es un principio sangrepura de hace siglos, igual que el _noblesse oblige,_ cuando tratábamos con el mundo de los muggles y teníamos mucho más dinero que ahora. Quería decir que cada familia sangrepura se encargaba de una causa, un acto de caridad; se les enseñaba a los heredados desde pequeños qué hacer y por qué era importante, y se destinaba una parte de los ingresos de la familia a eso. Igual que los nobles de otros países.

—¿Ustedes...? —Harry exhaló—. Bien, reconozco que nunca me hubiese imaginado que hacían cosas así, de verdad. No parecen...—Lo abarcó con un gesto y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

—No malinterpretes. Puedo- —Hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta, uniendo las manos sobre el regazo—. _Puede_ que te haya dicho un par de cosas horribles sobre tu infancia y tu familia, pero realmente- realmente no es como si- me refiero a que hay cosas que a mí también me preocupan y no- no me gustan, no me parece bien que nadie las haga y- oh, Merlín, tú entiendes. Un niño en serio, _en serio, _no tiene la culpa de nada. Si después crece y se hace un imbécil o un mago oscuro enloquecido, bueno, eso es _otro_ asunto. Pero...hay que cuidarnos entre nosotros, supongo; somos tan poco que quedamos de las familias viejas que esta es la única manera de asegurar que no...ya sabes.

Cuando bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y continuó dándole vueltas al anillo, Harry se tomó un momento para asimilar ese nuevo enfoque, e intentó hacerse una idea de cómo una persona podía ser engreída, imbécil, cruel con alguien, _con elfos también_, y luego ir al Ministerio para hablar sobre cómo el abuso infantil merecía una de las máximas penas, justo por debajo del Beso del Dementor.

—Una persona me dijo que el mundo no se dividía entre buenos personas y Mortífagos —Draco lo miró de reojo cuando habló. Él se encogió un poco—, creo que no lo había entendido hasta ahora.

El Slytherin carraspeó y volvió a fijarse en el televisor.

—He dicho demasiado.

—Es bueno hablar contigo cuando no eres un idiota —Harry sonrió al estirarse para encender el televisor. Lo vio dar un brinco, ojos grises y enormes puestos en la pantalla que empezaba a reproducir la película que pidió a su amiga.

—Es como- como- —Draco gesticulaba, su rostro entero iluminándose a medida que daba comienzo. Incluso se acercó más al televisor—. Son como minipersonitas- ¡los escucho! —Ahogó un grito y agarró su brazo, zarandeándolo—. Merlín- ¡Harry, mira! ¿dices que esta cosa lo hacen los muggles? Es...Merlín. ¿Cómo encogen a las personas y las meten ahí? Hey- ¿qué es eso? ¿qué está pasando ahora?

—No las encogen, las graban —Se rio, sacudiéndose cada vez que lo zarandeaba de nuevo. Decidió no comentar acerca de que lo hubiese llamado por su nombre, porque no creía que lo hubiese notado—. Esta película se llama "Home alone" y trata sobre un niño que es olvidado por sus padres...

—Vaya mierda de padres.

—Sí- bueno, es que son una familia muy grande y...

Sólo unas horas después, se percataría de que pasó más tiempo viendo las reacciones de Malfoy que al televisor. _Y que Miri no estuvo con ellos._


	13. 13

_ **Día 31** _

—Mira lo que traje —Draco extendió los brazos para quitarle el disco que llevaba y examinar la carátula del empaque, mientras Harry se estiraba en la silla contraria y Miri reaparecía en medio de ambos, para ponerse a deambular por ahí—, sólo nos hacen falta las palomitas de maíz y este podría ser nuestro cine personal. Y Snape creyendo que nos mataremos.

—Eso me recuerda...mañana tenemos que ir con Dumbledore. A hablar del castigo —Puntualizó el Slytherin, dejando el disco sobre el televisor, colocado en una mesa reparada con magia—. ¿Y qué son las palomitas de maíz y el _cene_?

—_Cine_ —Corrigió, resoplando—. Eso...también te lo mostraré después, mejor.

A pesar de que era obvio que quería hacer más preguntas, se contuvo y se obligó a asentir, acomodándose en su asiento.

—Empieza tú —Le tocó la pierna con un pie. Harry estrechó los ojos para advertirle que le iba a dar otra patada -incluso si era sin fuerza- si comenzaba a provocarlo. Cuando sonrió de lado, por un instante, se imaginó que _ese_ era el punto, y rodó los ojos.

—Hemos hablado tanto, me estoy quedando sin ideas. Déjame pensar —Emitió un largo "ahm" al echar la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándose en lo alto del respaldar—. ¿Te he dicho de la vez que asusté a mi primo con una serpiente?

—Ah, el muggle abusivo. Maravilloso —Por la sonrisa que le enseñó, realmente disfrutaba de la idea. Harry meneó la cabeza y le contó lo que recordaba de ese día cuando tenía once, con los ojos puestos en el techo del aula.

—Y...—Vaciló—. También inflé a la hermana de mi tío, hace unos meses. Salió volando de la casa y el Ministerio me mandó una notificación por usar magia fuera de Hogwarts.

—¿También es una muggle abusiva? —Harry asintió tras unos segundos. No era como él la describiría, pero le quedaba—. Entonces eso estuvo bastante bien. Si hubiese un mago adulto en tu casa, habría volado por horas y el Ministerio no se habría enterado. Lástima.

—Siento que odias a mis tíos tanto como yo ahora.

—Oh, los odio mucho. Los odio más de lo que te odio a ti —Draco asintió, con gesto tan solemne que le tardó unos instantes reaccionar y sonreírle.

—Me halaga saber que estoy por encima de ellos en la escala de _desagrado malfoyesco_.

—Es todo un honor —Harry se reacomodó, y al verlo, los dos ahogaron la risa.

—¿Así que tú puedes hacer magia en casa? —Se le ocurrió preguntar, flexionando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza. Él asintió.

—En el patio, cuando mis padres están. Si viajan, puedo usarla dentro de la Mansión solamente.

—¿Por qué?

—El Ministerio da por hecho que los padres magos se harán responsables de la magia de sus hijos —Se encogió de hombros.

Tenía sentido. _Más o menos_.

Lo sopesó un poco más, a medida que se enderezaba en la silla.

—Tengo una nueva _ligera_ obsesión —Draco arqueó las cejas, sacándole un bufido de risa—. Sí, de verdad. Con algunas canciones de Queen y Oasis que salieron el año pasado. Son bandas de rock —Añadió, cuando él no hizo más que observarlo con el entrecejo arrugado.

—Oh, lo sé. Blas y yo escuchamos Oasis en casa —Fue el turno de Harry de verlo con las cejas arqueadas. Se encogió de hombros—. Venden los discos para gramófonos mágicos Uno de sus integrantes es un mago, ¿sabías?

—No, ¿cuál?

—No recuerdo su nombre —Admitió, frunciendo los labios—. Es un mestizo, su padre era sangrepura, pero creo que se cambió el nombre al hacerse famoso o algo así. Para no llamar tanto la atención del mundo mágico. Los dos tenemos un pequeño _crush_ con él...bueno, _con su voz_, para ser más exactos. No son mi tipo.

Harry boqueó un momento. Luego lo apuntó, despacio.

—Malfoy —Él emitió un breve "¿hm?"—, ¿te _gustan_ los hombres?

El Slytherin ni siquiera parpadeó.

—¿A ti no? —Lució confundido al ladear la cabeza.

—Pues..._no_ —Titubeó, aturdido.

—Eso…es _raro_.

—¿Qué? No, es- es raro que tú- no, olvídalo —Empezó a mover las manos, ahogando un quejido—. No es raro que a ti- ya sabes, no quise decir eso. No tiene nada de malo. Sólo...creo que no me lo esperaba.

—Nosotros no le prestamos mucha atención al género, magos y brujas heredan por igual. Sólo importa cuando te casas para tener un hijo, pero del resto...—Dejó las palabras en el aire, restándole importancia con un gesto vago—. ¿Es diferente con los muggles?

—Eh...sí. A muchos no les agrada los que- bueno, esas personas a las que les gusta alguien de su mismo sexo.

—Eso es una idiotez.

—Sí, lo es.

Draco emitió otro sonido vago, estirándose para volver a tomar el empaque del disco, y lo agitó en el espacio entre ambos.

—¿Ya podemos verla? Quiero saber en qué problemas se mete el pobre Kevin, ¿su familia vuelve a olvidarlo?

Harry se puso de pie para tomar el empaque y acomodar el televisor con magia, ya que no podían conectarlo a nada.

—Sí, digamos que es algo así...


	14. 14

_ **Dumbledore** _

Era media tarde cuando se encontraron frente a la estatua. Harry le hizo una seña para que lo siguiese y dejase de dar vistazos alrededor con el entrecejo arrugado.

—¿Nunca has venido a la oficina de Dumbledore? —Preguntó, haciendo una pausa para darle la contraseña del dulce de la semana a la estatua. Draco tenía las cejas arqueadas cuando vio que daba resultado y las escaleras se mostraban para ellos.

—No creo que lo sepas —Indicó, subiendo detrás de él. Notó que se sujetaba de una de las mangas de su túnica por un instante y lo soltaba de inmediato, como si le quemase—, pero Dumbledore no siente gran aprecio por...los Slytherin. Y dado que ni el director, ni a la subdirectora, le interesa mucho lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer, simplemente...bueno, nosotros _no_ pasamos por aquí. Lo que haya que resolver, lo hablamos _sólo_ con Snape.

—¿Y Snape no los manda a la mierda a la primera?

Él negó.

—En realidad, es un gran Jefe de Casa —Cuando se detuvieron en lo alto del tramo, Harry lo miró con incredulidad. El Slytherin rodó los ojos—. Es la verdad. Te pregunta qué pasa cuando te ve deambular por ahí, manda a llamar a estudiantes que bajan sus notas cuando sabe que no son de esa clase de chicos, te deja molestarlo con preguntas sobre los TIMO's y EXTASIS hasta que es la hora de la cena. Incluso podemos ir a tocar su puerta después del toque de queda, si es una emergencia. Claro que todavía es gruñón y parece que te fuese a maldecir si usas la palabra incorrecta, y si lo molestas sin razón, es terrible- también nos pone castigos, cuando no estamos con los de otras Casas, pero...es el único que se preocupa por nosotros y _entiende_.

A Harry no podía dejar de sorprenderle el tipo de cosas extrañas de las que se enteraba, en los momentos más inusuales. Se limitó a musitar un "vaya" y enseñarle dónde quedaba la puerta a la oficina.

Dumbledore ya estaba sentado detrás del escritorio cuando pasaron. Dos sillas instaladas frente a él, fueron su única invitación a tomar asiento. Harry lo hizo primero, saludó y aceptó el caramelo de limón que le pasó; al darse cuenta de que su compañero permanecía de pie a un lado, le hizo otro gesto para que lo imitase.

Draco le habló entre dientes, negó cuando le ofreció un dulce del tazón y se mantuvo de brazos cruzados, apenas se sentó.

—Tengo entendido que han pasado más de un mes hablándose a diario sin pelear —Ambos dieron respuestas afirmativas, uno asintiendo, el otro con un débil murmullo—. ¿Creen que podrían mantener este tipo de convivencia pacífica fuera de los castigos?

Los dos se observaron. Por la amenaza que pendía sobre ellos, de dejarlos sin Quidditch, tampoco discutían fuera del aula abandonada, allí donde Miri no podía decirles nada; se evitaban, se ocupaban de sus asuntos por separado fuera de los horarios de castigo, y si había necesidad de interactuar, lo reducían al mínimo.

Aunque era cierto que Draco había hecho un par de comentarios a los Weasley, Harry le dio unas respuestas poco agradables, y _sí_, a veces recordaba que existía un cretino imbécil por debajo del chico que apretaba la mandíbula para intentar no echarse a reír por lo que _Kevin_ hacía a los ladrones que lo perseguían.

Como ninguno supo contestarle, volvieron a fijarse en el director. Dumbledore los veía con calma, a través de las gafas de media luna, dándole la impresión de que ya se esperaba que reaccionasen así.

—Me parece que, si en las próximas semanas, no encontramos motivos para creer que se llevan mal y necesitan mantenerse bajo esta medida, su castigo no se extenderá más allá de los dos meses. Y no habrá represalias relacionadas al Quidditch —Le dio otra mirada a Harry al decirlo—, mientras se comporten.

El Gryffindor asintió. Draco se limitó a cabecear, sin observarlo más tiempo del necesario.

—Pueden retirarse después de contestar una sola pregunta —Dos pares de ojos, verdes y grises, lo vieron cuando se inclinó hacia adelante—. ¿Han aprendido algo el uno del otro?

Harry boqueó, pasando la mirada del Slytherin al director. El primero permanecía impasible, el segundo observaba con curiosidad.

—Sí —Admitió, en voz baja, encogiéndose de hombros—, sobre costumbres sangrepura y...otras formas de ver a las personas, sí. Yo diría que he aprendido algunas cosas, profesor.

Los dos enfocaron a Draco, que elevó una ceja al saberse el centro de la atención en la oficina.

—Bueno...—Tamborileó con los dedos sobre una de sus piernas, con falso desinterés—. Yo he aprendido que existen magos adultos muy _irresponsables_ por aquí y que Potter puede tejer un suéter, sin magia. No es que lo haga bien, pero tiene dos mangas largas y un cuello, así que sigue siendo un suéter.

Dumbledore pareció sopesarlo un momento. Se percató de que él volvía a apartar la mirada.

—Pueden marcharse —El director asintió, como si hubiese comprobado algo por su cuenta. Draco se puso de pie de inmediato y se despidió de camino a la salida. Harry se demoró unos segundos más al agradecer otro caramelo que le tendió.

Cuando bajaban por las escaleras, se le ocurrió preguntar:

—¿Por qué te portas así con Dumbledore?

—No me porté de ningún modo. Así soy —Draco ni siquiera lo vio al contestar, así que se apresuró a saltar los últimos dos escalones y se metió en su camino, de manera que fue inevitable quedar cara a cara y frenarlo.

—Él realmente no odia a los Slytherin ni nada como eso, ¿sabes? Él sólo-

—Usa legeremancia.

Harry parpadeó. Se había detenido, a mitad del proceso de desenvolver su segundo caramelo, y decidió no hacerlo, sino guardarlo en uno de sus bolsillos.

—¿De qué hablas?

El Slytherin dio una ojeada hacia atrás, a la parte de arriba de las escaleras, donde el pasadizo comenzaba a cerrarse.

—En la legeremancia avanzada, hay esto- se le conoce como "ondas" y pueden enviar, bueno, sensaciones, emociones, hacia la mente de otra persona. Dumbledore manda ondas de tranquilidad, para que te sientas cómodo y le tengas confianza cuando estás delante de él —Arrugó el entrecejo y se envolvió con sus propios brazos—. Cuando llega a mis escudos de oclumancia, se siente como si...intentase entrar, y es desagradable. No sé si lo hará a propósito o...

—No creo que él-

—...pero sigue sintiéndose desagradable —Insistió, sin darle tiempo para contestar. Harry sólo soltó un débil "oh" y se hizo a un lado, para dejarlo pasar.

Cuando se había alejado unos metros y sus pasos se oían menos, se aclaró la garganta y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

_Acababa de caer en cuenta de que seguiría viéndolo, hablándole, todos los días._

La idea, de pronto, no le molestaba _tanto_ como creyó que lo haría.

—Malfoy —El chico se detuvo al doblar en la esquina, mirándolo por encima del hombro—, ¿mañana a la misma hora?

—Sólo si me traes las cosas esas de maíz.

Harry rodó los ojos y sonrió.

—Tal vez las consiga para mañana.

—Bien.

—Bien.


	15. 15

_ **Día 36** _

—Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo.

Draco se detuvo bajo el umbral de la puerta por unos segundos. Podía tener varias razones para hacerlo; que Miri se materializase sólo cuando ambos estaban dentro del aula, que Harry estuviese tendido sobre una manta en el suelo, cómodamente instalado desde hace una media hora, que tuviese unos audífonos puestos y un discman encima, o que estuviese vaciando un bol de palomitas de maíz casi sin mirarlo. _O la combinación de todo esto._

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —Medio sonrió al dejar el maletín a un lado, recargado en la pared y sobre una silla en desuso que no aguantaría más peso que este. Caminó hacia él, abandonó la túnica del uniforme doblada sobre el respaldar de otra silla, y se sentó a un lado.

—Palomitas de maíz —Harry le ofreció el segundo bol—. Tuve que llamar a cierto elfo amigo mío para pedírselas. Y me dijo algo _muy_ extraño cuando vino, ¿sabes?

Lo escuchó, a través de la música de Oasis, emitir un breve "¿hm?" desinteresado. Acababa de llevarse una palomita a la boca, mascó, luego tomó un puñado de ellas.

—Me encantan —Sacudió la mano con palomitas en el aire y siguió comiendo. Harry contuvo la risa frente a su expresión maravillada, que lo hacía ver como un niño pequeño ante su más reciente descubrimiento.

—Malfoy —Otro "¿hm?" y se fijaba en él por fin—, _algo_ estuvo asustando a mis tíos y siguiendo a mi primo gran parte del día, para molestarlo. _Algo_ que puede hacer magia y no se deja ver.

Él ralentizó sus movimientos, conforme comía palomitas; más allá de este detalle, nada en su postura o rostro cambió.

—Tal vez tengan un poltergiest como Peeves en casa, ¿no lo has pensado?

—O _alguien_ mandó un elfo libre a molestarlos, aun cuando le dije que no.

Asintió, despacio, mientras masticaba. Se comía de una palomita a la vez.

—Es una gran posibilidad —Lo señaló con la siguiente palomita que se llevaría la boca.

—Malfoy...

—¿Qué? —Parpadeó un par de veces, con aparente inocencia. Harry rodó sobre su estómago, dejando el aparato de música de lado, y se recargó sobe los codos para mirarlo.

—Detente. Son muggles y están asustados, no entienden lo que haces.

—Tú también debiste estar asustado viviendo con ellos y eras un niño. Están grandes, que resuelvan —Giró el rostro y continuó comiendo, como si no acabase de decir nada importante.

—Malfoy-

Él dejó el bol de lado y bufó.

—Sólo- cuando vuelvas por el verano, te tratarán mejor, o pagarán las consecuencias. ¿Cómo puede ser eso _malo_?

—¿Esa es tu forma retorcida de _cuidarme_? —Harry esbozó una sonrisita divertida cuando lo vio rodar los ojos.

—Cállate.

—Oh, vamos, estás intentando ser bueno...—Le pinchó un costado y se rio al recibir una palomita como respuesta, arrojada contra la cara.

—Yo no soy bueno, soy un Malfoy. La primera parte de mi apellido significa "malo", literalmente.

—Pero intentas que ellos me traten mejor-

—Ni lo menciones.

—Admite que no me odias tanto como quieres creer.

—Te odio _mucho_ más de lo que _tú_ crees.

—No harías _eso_ por alguien que odias.

—No puedes estar seguro. Tal vez sea parte de un plan malvado donde hago que confíes en mí y luego te traiciono en el peor momento posible, entregándote a Umbridge para que te expulsen —Cuando Harry lo vio con las cejas alzadas, él se encogió de hombros.

—Ni siquiera tú harías algo así.

Draco fingió no oírlo, así que resopló y volvió a girar, poniéndose boca arriba, usando los brazos como almohadas.

—Yo no te odio —Mencionó, de pasada—, pero no estaría mal que dejases de molestar a Ron.

—Intentó maldecirme con un _escupebabosas_, de nuevo. Ni siquiera puede hacerlo bien.

—Es porque te metes con su familia.

—Es pobre, no estoy diciendo nada falso. Y él nos llama "fanáticos de la magia oscura".

—Sí...no digo que eso esté bien —Harry arrugó el entrecejo y suspiró—. Ron tiene sus momentos de inmadurez. Tendrías que ser tú quien intente hacer las paces.

—No, no lo creo. Por mí, se puede ir a la mierda.

—Si llegáramos a ser amigos —El niño-que-vivió los abarcó a ambos con un gesto amplio—, al menos tendrías que intentar estar en el mismo lugar que él, sin insultarse.

Cuando la respuesta se demoró unos segundos en llegar, se dio cuenta de que Draco se inclinaba por encima de él.

—Nosotros no seremos amigos, Potty.

—¿Por qué no? —No se alteró, ni se movió. De forma vaga, se preguntó si Malfoy también podría soltar esas 'ondas', como le llamaba, o si la calma era un efecto de haber conversado tanto con él durante semanas—. En verdad no eres desagradable cuando no empiezas a portarte como un idiota.

—Ser amigos sería complicarnos la vida sin ninguna razón.

—Antes dijiste que querías ser mi amigo.

—Teníamos once —Le recordó, en voz baja—. Todo hubiese sido diferente entonces.

—Podría serlo ahora también —Harry se impulsó en las palmas de las manos para sentarse, lo que casi los hizo chocar, antes de que Draco se apartase—. Podríamos-

—¿Jugar Quidditch los fines de semana e ir a las Tres Escobas cuando pasemos por Hogsmeade? —Meneó la cabeza—. Hemos peleado por cinco años, es- hay ciertas cosas que se esperan de nosotros, ¿entiendes? Y no podemos- uno no puede sólo-

—A mí realmente no me importa lo que esperan de mí.

—Pues debería comenzar a importarte.

Tras unos segundos en que no hicieron más que observarse, Harry resopló.

—Mira quién lo dice. El que nada desnudo en el Lago Negro y luego confiesa que lo hizo porque _quería_...—Se volvió a reír cuando le lanzó otra palomita. Draco intentaba fruncirle el ceño; cuando estuvo a punto de replicar, Harry le sonrió ampliamente. Recibió una tercera palomita como consecuencia, pero esa la atrapó en el aire y se la comió—. Gracias por hacer el intento, Malfoy. No creo ir a casa de mis tíos este verano, no sé, tal vez- tal vez haya otro sitio donde pueda quedarme. Pero gracias.

Draco bufó.

—Como sea —Harry ladeó la cabeza para permanecer dentro de su campo de visión cuando volteó el rostro. El Slytherin frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué?

—Te dije gracias. Lo dije en serio. ¿Por qué tienes que empezar a actuar así?

—Si estás esperando que me ponga como un Huffie emocionado porque el _niño-que-vivió-para-ser-un-cuatrojos_ me dio las gracias...

—Sólo digo que- —Soltó un sonido frustrado y se tendió otra vez sobre la manta en el suelo—. Maldición, Malfoy. Puedes hablar conmigo fuera de tus escudos, ¿sabes? ¿Qué es lo que no te he dicho todavía? Te he hablado de cosas que nunca he profundizado con Mione y Ron, y- yo realmente _sí_ he aprendido mucho de ti. No espero ser tu mejor amigo, pero es tonto que _todavía_ intentes fingir. No tienes razones para hacerlo.

Draco se aclaró la garganta y utilizó el silencio para comer otro par de palomitas.

—En serio me gustan —Señaló el bol, hablando en un susurro. Harry rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—¿Vas a empezar tú o...?

—Potter —Se detuvo, girando la cabeza para verlo. Draco no lo miraba a él—, de nada. Y...dime si cambias de opinión sobre lo que se merecen. Podría sólo...aparecer una poción en su comida o algo.

—Ya sé cuál es tu primera cosa de hoy —Harry soltó un bufido de risa—. Tienes una extraña forma de ser amable y mostrar tu aprecio.

—O sólo tengo más elfos de los que necesito.

—¿Por qué tienes que arruinarlo todo? —Fingió un quejido cuando otra palomita le dio en la mejilla—. Ya déjalo, no son bludgers, son comida —A pesar de sus dramáticas protestas, Draco apretó los labios para contener una sonrisa, así que deslizó la mano dentro del bol y le lanzó una, que le golpeó en la nariz.

—_No_ hiciste eso.

Harry sonrió.

—Oh, sí lo hice —Y para demostrar su punto, le arrojó un puñado completo de ellas a la cara. Draco ahogó un grito cuando dos le cayeron en el cabello.

—¡Potter!

Aparentemente, a Miri no le parecía que dos adolescentes persiguiéndose por un aula vacía, lanzándose palomitas de maíz, utilizando muebles a medio destruir como escudos y obstáculos, fuese digno de llamarse "pelea".


	16. 16

_ **Día 41** _

—...espera —Harry se detuvo, a punto de recoger los platos de postres y vasos vacíos de jugo de calabaza, de la pequeña incursión a la cocina que hizo antes de ir a reunirse con él, por el agarre de Draco en su brazo—. Me dijiste que te regresara esta cosa hoy —Le recordó, haciendo levitar el discman desde su maletín. Asintió, de forma distraída, al recibirlo en el aire.

Había sido entretenido verlo batallar con los audífonos para desenredarlos todos los días de la última semana.

—Sí, Seamus lo quiere de vuelta. Algo sobre volver a ponerle el encantamiento que evita que la magia lo dañe y usarlo para no sé qué —Lo dejó a un lado, para no correr el riesgo de dañarlo, y en lugar de hacer ademán de continuar con lo que tenía en mente, se dejó caer de nuevo a un lado del Slytherin.

Terminaron con el castigo de ese día unos minutos atrás, pero aún les quedaba un poco de pudin de chocolate y tarta de melaza, así que se distrajeron comiendo, mientras Draco movía la cabeza al ritmo de una de las canciones del discman y Harry le daba vueltas, en silencio, a su próximo programa para el E. D.

—Malfoy —El chico giró sobre un costado cuando lo escuchó. Ya que Harry hizo lo mismo, ambos quedaron recostados, cara a cara—. Creo que hay algo en lo que podrías ayudarme.

Él elevó las cejas.

—Primero dime qué obtengo yo a cambio y luego hablamos de si te ayudo o no.

—Oh, vamos —Harry rodó los ojos cuando lo vio sonreír de lado—. Sólo quiero hacerte una pregunta.

—¿Sobre qué?

Boqueó, balbuceó y gesticuló, en un vano intento de explicarse. Aquello bastó para capturar su atención y que rodase sobre la manta de turno, para quedar boca abajo, recargado en los codos. Todavía lo miraba.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Es que- tú- tú seguro sabes y yo- yo no, que- —Sentía que el rostro empezaba a arderle. Draco permanecía con las cejas arqueadas—. Sólo- ¿cómo- tú cómo dirías que...? Es que tengo un amigo...

—Tienes un amigo —Asintió varias veces, despacio. La forma en que arrastraba las palabras le dejó en claro que no le creía nada, así que le frunció el ceño en respuesta—, por supuesto que tienes un amigo. ¿De quinto y de Gryffindor, quizás?

—Sí- pero no es Ron, no, es- sí, sí es de quinto y de Gryffindor —Carraspeó—. Y mi amigo- bueno, a él le gusta alguien.

—A tu amigo le gusta alguien —Draco seguía asintiendo a lo que le decía, con una expresión de falsa solemnidad.

—Sí. Pero el problema es que- a mi amigo, esta- la persona que le gusta es otro chico.

—Qué interesante.

Harry le dio un golpe sin fuerza en el hombro, que lo hizo devolverle uno igual, en vez de enfadarse.

—Bien, ¿y qué hay con que a tu amigo le guste otro chico, Potty?

—Es que- mi amigo no está muy seguro de si debería hacer algo o no, porque no sabe qué siente este otro chico. Y me preguntó, y yo le dije que no tenía idea, porque no sabía si funcionaba diferente con chicos que con chicas, y- y luego pensé que- tú sabrías- es decir, asumo que tú has salido con alguien y...sabrías explicarme, para que yo le explique a él —Dejó de gesticular al callar. Por la mirada divertida que le dirigía, le daban ganas de ocultarse.

_Fue una mala idea_. Tuvo que saber que era una mala idea.

Tendría que decirle a Seamus que no consiguió nada para ayudarlo, en cuanto volviese a la Torre.

—Ese amigo tuyo...—Draco hizo una pausa, en la que arrugó un poco el entrecejo—. De casualidad, ¿no es Finnigan?

Harry parpadeó.

—¿Cómo lo...?

—Pasamos casi diez meses al año en un internado en medio de la nada, Potter —Se encogió de hombros—, no hay mucho que puedas ocultar de algunas personas.

Boqueó y lo señaló, vacilante.

—Así que...¿me estás diciendo...? ¿Tú sabes a qué chicos les gusta otro chico en Hogwarts?

Draco asintió, sin un instante de titubeo.

—Tengo que saber quiénes están interesados, quiénes no tanto, quiénes están "reservados". Merlín, jamás me acercaría a uno con una relación o una casi-relación, eso es- no, simplemente no. No tengo ninguna necesidad de meterme entre dos personas —Realizó un gesto vago, para restarle importancia—. Y es más sencillo trazarte límites si sabes a quién puedes apuntar. Me ahorro la parte de las desilusiones y el drama.

—Eso es...bueno —No encontró otra palabra para decirlo. Draco volvió a encogerse de hombros—. Así que tú podrías decirme si este otro chico que le gusta...

Para su sorpresa, sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Hay un acuerdo de confidencialidad o algo?

—No, es que- —Hizo una breve pausa—. Creo que Thomas también está interesado, pero no estoy seguro, así que prefiero no darte una respuesta directa y que luego resulte lo contrario.

—En ningún momento te dije que fuese Dean...

—Es obvio —Rodó los ojos—, Finnigan le pone ojitos de cachorro.

Harry soltó una risa ahogada.

—En serio sabes a qué chicos les gusta quién, ¿cierto? —Draco asintió, con una sonrisita presumida.

—Sé a qué chicos les gustas tú también —Le pinchó con un dedo—, por si andas con ganas de _probar_.

—No creo que eso pase, pero- —Se aclaró la garganta y apartó la mirada. El rostro todavía le ardía—. Espera, ¿en serio hay...?

—Dos Ravenclaw, un Gryffindor, pero es menor. Bueno, no sé si eso te guste a ti...—Dejó las palabras en el aire, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y un _Huffie_.

Se tomó unos segundos para procesarlo y arrugó el entrecejo al caer en cuenta de un detalle.

_Huffie_. Dijo "Huffie", no Hufflepuff. Draco sólo llamaba así a alguien.

—¿Le gusto a Smith?

El Slytherin asintió.

—Si estás interesado, te diría que es la mejor opción. El Huffie es demasiado perfecto para su propio bien.

Harry levantó las cejas.

—¿A _ti_ te gusta Smith?

—¿Crees que te recomendaría salir con alguien que me guste? —Tuvo que reconocer que no, pero como aún tenía un ligero presentimiento, entrecerró los ojos. Draco soltó un bufido de risa y asintió—. Bien. Salí con él unas dos veces, más o menos, a comienzos de cuarto. Merlín, se siente como si hubiesen pasado unos mil años.

Aquel día se ponía todavía más raro. Harry se sentó, decidiendo que necesitaba sacarse la duda de la cabeza, o no se concentraría en el tema de sus amigos. No sabía por qué.

—Pero...ya no salen, quiero decir, no son nada, ¿cierto? —Draco negó, sin darle importancia—. ¿Pasó algo o...?

—Demasiado perfecto para su propio bien —Repitió, rodando los ojos. Él abrió y cerró la boca. Lo pensó un instante más.

—Creo que _no_ estoy entendiendo algo.

—El Huffie es dulce, atractivo, caballeroso, inteligente, afectuoso...—Enumeró con una mano, luego la sacudió en el aire—. Y la lista sigue y sigue. Pero le falta _algo_ y simplemente no era para mí, se lo dije, entendió, quedamos mejor como amigos. Fin de la historia.

—¿Qué le faltaba? ¿Ser un Slytherin? —Se burló, hasta que lo escuchó resoplar y tuvo la certeza que iba a obtener una respuesta real.

—Necesitaba ser más...no sé, _impulsivo_. No pensar tanto ciertas cosas; yo ya pienso mucho todo, si él también lo hará...Merlín nos libre.

A un aturdido Harry sólo se le ocurrió preguntar:

—¿Te gustan los chicos _impulsivos_? ¿A ti? Yo- yo te imaginaba más del tipo que sale con un tranquilo Ravenclaw...

—¿Qué haces imaginando _esas_ cosas? —Draco se llevó una mano al pecho, con teatral sorpresa. Él le dio un empujón sin fuerza que lo volvió a derribar contra la manta, quejándose por lo bajo, dramatizando. Cuando hizo ademán de darle una patada débil desde esa posición, Harry le sujetó el tobillo; ninguno de los dos notó que no lo soltaba de inmediato.

—Estoy seguro de que _estábamos_ hablando de mis amigos, ¿cómo llegamos a esto?

—Tú preguntaste —Lo señaló, burlón—. Aparentemente, estás _muy_ interesado en el tipo de chico que me gusta.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Sí, claro. Sigue pensado eso —Draco imitó su "sigue pensando eso" con una voz chillona y él le enseñó el dedo del medio—. En serio, Malfoy, sobre Dean y Seamus...

Él soltó un suspiro y se sentó también.

—Mira, puedo preguntar, pero estoy seguro de que no lo han atrapado mirando con descaro a alguien, besuqueándose en los armarios de escobas o pajeándose por Finnigan, entonces...—Se interrumpió para contener la risa, frente a la mirada de horror de Harry, que nunca lo había oído hablar _así_. Ni a nadie, en general—. Sólo digo que no puedo decir que sí o que no. Si lo observase más tiempo, alrededor de Finnigan, seguramente podría darte una respuesta, por su comportamiento, pero...

—¿Podrías decirme si le gusta Seamus, con un rato viéndolo?

Draco pareció considerarlo.

—Probablemente sí pueda. Cuando te gusta alguien cercano a ti, eres muy obvio, se te olvida cubrir ciertos detalles, y los demás que te rodean lo dejan pasar, porque se acostumbran a verlo como parte de su amistad —Se encogió de hombros—. Yo podría ver lo que ustedes no.

—Y sabría darle una respuesta segura a Seamus para evitar que le rompan el corazón, perfecto.

—Sí, ¿pero qué voy a obtener _yo_ por todo esto? —Simuló examinarse las uñas, cuando Harry arqueó las cejas.

—Claro, qué tonto soy. Es demasiado pedir que me hagas un favor sólo por tu alma caritativa...

—Ya vas entendiendo, Potty.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres?

Supo, desde el instante en que Malfoy sonrió y se tomó su tiempo para pensarlo, que no le gustaría la respuesta.


	17. 17

_ **Operación: Deamus** _

—...tienes una maldita capa de invisibilidad, ¿cómo _no_ me lo habías dicho? —Draco sacudía la tela traslúcida en el aire, boquiabierto—. Esto explica tantas cosas. Empezando por tu cabeza flotante en tercero —Le frunció el ceño al recordarlo. Harry sonrió, con presunta inocencia, hasta que le dio un empujón sin fuerza.

—Ya, ya, lo siento- te asusté mucho ese día.

—No estaba asustado —Giró el rostro y se echó la capa de invisibilidad encima, antes de que tuviese tiempo de contestarle lo que fuese. Harry rodó los ojos, tanteó el aire para dar con la capa, jaló y se escabulló debajo también—. Increíble —Lo escuchó musitar.

Por lo cerca que tenían que estar, su respiración le dio en la cara. Draco tenía los ojos puestos en la tela; aunque fuese imposible, en teoría, podría jurar que brillaban más bajo la capa.

Recordaba haber tenido una impresión similar cuando le presentó el televisor y las películas; se le ocurrió que podía ser un efecto que causaba cuando estaba interesado en lo que fuese.

Le llevó un momento percatarse de que tenía la completa atención de Harry y parpadear hacia él. Ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa, Potter?

Boqueó y bajó la mirada. Señaló sus pies.

—Eres muy alto. Tus pies se salen de la capa, tendrás que...—Carraspeó y le sujetó los hombros, para hacer que se agachase un poco—. ¿Puedes caminar así?

El Slytherin emitió un breve "hm", cambió de posición y asintió.

—Sí, puedo.

—No te alejes demasiado cuando estemos adentro —Draco volvió a asentir en cuanto lo escuchó—, no hagas ruido. Disimula tan bien como puedas que estás...bueno, _aquí_.

Él sonrió, a medias.

—Mi encantadora presencia no pasa desapercibida —Se encogió de hombros y elevó la barbilla—, pero lo intentaré.

Harry rodó los ojos, se salió de la capa y comprobó, desde afuera, que sus pies estuviesen cubiertos. Asintió a la nada, dudando entre si lo vería o no, e hizo una seña para que lo siguiese. Como ya lo había acompañado hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, supuso que no se perdería, de cualquier modo.

Susurró la contraseña, sin saber si estaría lo bastante cerca como para escucharlo, y aguardó unos segundos del lado exterior del retrato, para cederle el paso. Tampoco supo si entró antes que él o no. Comenzaba a ver algunas dificultades en su plan y entender por qué la idea de la invisibilidad resultaba tan incómoda para otras personas, en especial las que no tenían una capa como la suya.

—Hey —Ron lo saludó desde uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea, recibiendo un golpe de un rollo de pergamino en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, cortesía de una Hermione que le decía que no se distrajese y siguiese escribiendo su ensayo de _Transformaciones_.

Su amiga ni siquiera levantó la vista de su propio pergamino para saludarlo. A unos pasos de distancia, Seamus y Neville jugaban snap explosivo, con Dean como árbitro.

Harry se sentó a un lado de Ron y esperó que no se armase un caos de pronto en medio de la sala. No podía distinguir a Draco a través de la capa, ni escuchaba sus pasos moviéndose por los alrededores. En definitiva, sonaba mejor cuando lo idearon de lo que era una vez se ponía en práctica.

Se removió, nervioso, cuando Ron pasó un momento observándolo y mordisqueando su pluma. No era el típico mordisqueo de 'no me sé esta respuesta pero voy a distraerme con esto, hasta que se me haya ocurrido algo' ni el de 'creo que esta la leí y estoy intentando hacer memoria, así que déjame tranquilo. Era, más bien, del tipo 'aquí pasa algo' o 'estoy pensando en algo importante'.

Sí, Ron _también_ tenía sus momentos. _Aunque fuesen pocos fuera del ajedrez._

—¿Qué? —Intentó sonreír para aligerar el ambiente. Hermione continuaba sumida en su tarea de quién sabía qué. En la distancia, escuchó un grito ahogado de Neville, cuando perdió la partida, y a Dean diciéndole que se moviese porque cambiarían de puesto, para que él jugase con Seamus la siguiente ronda.

Su mejor amigo frunció el ceño un instante, luego negó y se encogió de hombros.

—Por un momento, pensé que llegarías a traer a Malfoy a la Sala Común contigo —Bromeó, volviendo su atención al pergamino, para inclinarse hacia un lado y hacerle una pregunta a Hermione. Él tragó en seco.

—¿Un Slytherin en la Torre de Gryffindor? Eso es ridículo...

—Lo sé —Ron soltó un bufido de risa—. Sólo pensaba- ya sabes. Entre todo eso de la música, las _liculas_-

—_Películas_ —Corrigió Hermione, sin verlos.

—Eso —El chico la apuntó con su pluma y asintió—, sí, a eso me refería. La comida y esa- esa _aura_ que tienes cuando regresas.

Harry arrugó un poco el entrecejo. De la forma más disimulada que era capaz, dio un vistazo a la sala.

No tenía idea de a dónde se habría metido Malfoy. Empezaba a ponerse ansioso por lo que su mente de serpiente pudiese idear, dentro de un lugar lleno de Gryffindor relajados y con una capa de invisibilidad echada encima.

No debió hacerlo. Definitivamente _no_ debió hacerlo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Ron volvió a mirarlo _extraño_ por un segundo. Resopló.

—Sólo digo que parece que se llevan mejor ahora —Agitó la pluma en el aire, restándole importancia—. Y te ves feliz con eso —Le dedicó otra ojeada, por sobre el borde del papel.

Harry contuvo la respiración unos instantes, bajo el escrutinio. Se demoró en comprender que no parecía juzgarlo; observaba con curiosidad, como si hablasen sobre su próxima estrategia de Quidditch o una idea que tuvo para las clases del E. D.

—Sí, yo- —Tomó una bocanada de aire y lo soltó despacio—. Sí.

Ron asintió.

—Si tú estás bien con eso...—Fue lo único que dijo, girándose para hacerle otra pregunta a Hermione.

En la distancia, Seamus gritaba y ahogaba la risa, Dean se quejaba y Neville balbuceaba algo que ninguno debía oír.

—Harry —Musitó un débil "¿hm?" al girar la cabeza hacia su amiga, que le fruncía el ceño—, ¿hiciste tu tarea de _Herbología_?

Parpadeó.

—¿_Hay_ tarea de _Herbología_?

Ella suspiró, enderezándose.

—Harry, es para mañana...

Media hora más tarde, Harry intentaba alargar su ensayo sobre plantas acuáticas y semillas extrañas, otros diez centímetros, sin añadir más información (porque ya había puesto todo lo que tenía), cuando escuchó el susurro junto a su oreja. Alzó la cabeza y se fijó en que ninguno de sus amigos, que discutían sobre cómo Ron insistía en pedirle su tarea prestada para copiarse -_ver diferencias_, decía él-, y no reaccionaban al sonido.

El susurro se repitió. Harry frunció el ceño y miró alrededor. Luego hubo un peso a un lado de él, en el sillón, que lo obligó a flexionar las piernas y pegarse a uno de los reposabrazos.

Sólo cuando sintió el peso sobre su regazo, se dio cuenta de lo que era. Tuvo que ahogar un grito.

—Sh, sh —Draco intentaba no reír, por la desesperación de Harry de sacárselo de encima sin tirarlo y llamar demasiado la atención de sus amigos.

—¿Harry? —Hermione incluso se despegó de su pergamino para observarlo. Tuvo que apretar la mandíbula y contenerse, más tenso de lo que creía haber estado alguna vez en su vida— ¿te sientes bien?

—Sí, sí- estaba pensando en semillas extrañas —Apuntó su tarea, vacilante—, y- y creo que tengo que ir a buscar mi libro arriba, yo- —Carraspeó, buscando un libro cualquiera de su amiga para sacudirlo en el aire, empujando a Malfoy lejos sin verse _demasiado_ extraño.

Prácticamente saltó de la cama y corrió hacia el dormitorio. Segundos después de que hubiese entrado, la puerta se cerró sola y una rubia cabeza flotante apareció frente a él.

Harry no sólo sentía que el rostro le ardía, sino que se recargó en uno de los postes del dosel y le mostró la mejor expresión de rabia que podía, ignorando la vergüenza.

—¿Qué es lo que está mal con...?

—No habíamos acordado una señal y no me prestabas atención, aunque te llamé varias veces —Draco también le frunció el ceño—. Así que decidí exigir atención de una forma en que _sí_ me la dieses —Y sonrió de lado. Harry no habría podido explicar por qué sintió que las orejas le ardieron más.

—Sólo- —Se pasó una mano por el cabello y cambió su peso de un pie al otro—. Sólo dime lo que viniste a hacer.

—Oh, sí —Draco terminó de sacarse la capa, manteniéndola doblada sobre su antebrazo—. A Thomas le gusta Finnigan.

Él parpadeó. _Sonaba tan sencillo_.

—¿De verdad? —Un asentimiento le contestó— ¿pero cómo lo sabes?

Draco levantó tres dedos y empezó a enumerar:

—Cuando están juntos, es _todo_ lo que ve. Cuando hay alguien de por medio, intenta llamar su atención a toda costa. Su sonrisa.

—¿Qué tiene su sonrisa? —Harry arrugó el entrecejo. Él soltó un dramático suspiro, como si acabase de preguntar una obviedad.

—No es la sonrisa de "eres mi amigo y es divertido estar contigo". Ni la de "realmente, _realmente_ quisiera acostarme contigo" —Se encogió de hombros—. Es más como...—Lo consideró un momento—. Como un "mi Amortentia huele a ti".

—¿Qué es Amortentia?

Draco volvió a suspirar.

—Es una poción de amor que se ve en sexto y huele diferente para cada persona...

—Oh.

—Sí, _oh_ —Rodó los ojos y desplegó la capa, para echársela de nuevo sobre los hombros—. Dile a Finnigan que sea directo y le irá bien. Y si los nervios no lo dejan, mételos a los dos al baño, ponle un encantamiento de cerradura a la puerta, y deja que resuelvan sus asuntos solos.

Harry arqueó las cejas. Él lo imitó.

—¿Acaso los Gryffindor son demasiado nobles para encerrar a sus amigos en el baño y dejar que se ocupen de sus cosas?

—¿Es algo que los Slytherin hacen?

—De hecho, sí —No hubo titubeo alguno en la forma en que lo dijo, y de cierto modo, se le hizo divertido. Era una reacción _tan_ Malfoy.

—Lo tendré en cuenta...

—Te llevo la capa mañana —Indicó la voz que provenía de la nada, después de que se hubiese tapado por completo.

—No te metas en _muchos_ problemas.

—Nada de eso. Sólo robaré algunas cosas del armario de mi padrino, averiguaré si mi futuro ligue está viendo a alguien, ya sabes, lo usual...—A medida que lo decía, su voz se hacía más débil, hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse sola y permaneció un momento así—. Recuerda tu parte del acuerdo.

—Sí, sí. No hagas ruido y disimula al salir.

—Nadie me notará. Me dedicaré al espionaje mágico...

—Mientras no te sientes encima de nadie más.

Lo último que escuchó, antes de que la puerta se cerrase sin hacer ruido, fue una ligera risa contenida.


	18. 18

_ **Recompensa: Cargalibros Potty** _

—...puedes llegar antes de que salga y esperarme afuera del salón de _Aritmancia_.

Draco mostró una sonrisa cuando él entrecerró los ojos.

—No voy a- —El Slytherin apuntó hacia atrás con el pulgar, a la mesa de los Gryffindor. Dean intentaba desayunar, sin quitarse a Seamus de encima, porque estaba recargado en su espalda y con los brazos echados en torno a su cuello. Harry apretó la mandíbula.

Tenía un brazalete brillante alrededor de la muñeca, que le recordaba que hicieron un trato mágico, por decisión del Slytherin. Seamus había actuado la noche anterior, justo cuando él le contó lo que pensaba (sin entrar en detalles), y ese era el resultado.

_Maldito honor de Gryffindor._

—Adoro tener a alguien que cargue mis libros —Chocó sus hombros cuando le pasó por un lado, sin la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo a un lado en realidad. Pansy, que iba un paso detrás del Slytherin, ahogó la risa contra la palma de su mano. Después le siguió Blaise, con lo observó con cautela y alcanzó a sus amigos.

Tomó una profunda respiración, se acomodó los libros distribuyendo el peso entre los brazos, la correa de su bolso sobre el hombro, y pidió paciencia a entidades en las que no creía, pero comenzaría a hacerlo si se lo concedían.

—Te he visto hacer levitar tus libros un montón de veces detrás de ti, sin siquiera verlos...

—No es lo mismo —Draco apenas le dedicó un vistazo por encima del hombro. Pansy, que tenía un brazo enganchado al suyo, fue la que habló después.

—Oh, yo también quisiera alguien que cargue mis libros.

—Potty, ¿no quieres cargar los libros de esta pobre chica también?

Cuando ambos lo vieron, él procuró su mejor sonrisa.

—Váyanse a la mierda los dos.

Para su sorpresa, Pansy se echó a reír. Cuando no se burlaba de alguien, tenía una risa suave y ligeramente tintineante. Al andar, le hablaba en voz más baja a su compañero Slytherin, apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro por momentos. No creía haberlos visto tan juntos desde el Baile de Yule.

Pero _no_ eran pareja. _No lucían como pareja_.

De forma vaga, pensó que le recordaba un poco a cómo se veía él con Hermione, cuando a su amiga le daban ganas de abrazarlo.

—Está bien —Pansy asintió un par de veces, de forma distraída—, me conseguiré un novio que cargue mis libros por mí.

El comentario encendió una alarma dentro de su cabeza de inmediato.

—Yo no soy su-

—Lo sé —Fue Pansy quien lo miró por encima del hombro esa vez. Le sonreía. _Tampoco le había sonreído nunca_—. Si fueses su novio, _jamás_ dejaría que te acerques tanto a nosotros. Pero sabemos que han estado...—Vio a Draco, luego a Blaise, como si buscase una respuesta en ellos, que ninguno le dio—. _Conversando_. Sí, han estado conversando. Y eso es bueno.

La siguiente sorpresa, poco antes de alcanzar el salón, fue el suspiro de Blaise.

—Llevamos años diciéndole que _sólo_ debía hablar contigo —Aclaró, con una suavidad que tampoco se imaginó que utilizaría para hablarle. Era un día de sorpresas—. Es un testarudo.

Cuando los dos Slytherin entraron primero, Harry hizo ademán de regresarle sus libros. Draco meneó la cabeza y apuntó dentro del salón, haciéndolo resoplar.

—Te odio —Susurró, al pasarle por un lado.

—El sentimiento sigue siendo mutuo —Draco volvió a sonreír, convirtiéndose en lo que sería la imagen de la perfecta inocencia, sino fuese por la malicia en sus ojos.

Harry entró al aula de _Aritmancia_ con pasos vacilantes, porque nunca había llegado hasta allí, si no era para asomarse y preguntar algo a Hermione. Pansy, sentada en una de las primeras filas, le indicó a dónde se colocaba el Slytherin: justo en medio de ella y su compañero.

—Te espero aquí en dos horas —En cuanto se sentó, apoyó los codos en el borde de la mesa, el rostro en las palmas, y sonrió más. Harry aprovechó que la profesora Vector no había llegado para sacarle el dedo del medio.

Tuvo que correr para alcanzar la torre donde Trelawney daba clases, recordándose por qué quería dejar la optativa ese mismo año, en cuanto se le diese la oportunidad. Se sentó deprisa, siendo ruidoso, e ignoró por completo la mirada intrigada de su mejor amigo.

Dos horas después, el brazalete mágico volvía a brillar en su muñeca, y él maldecía para sus adentros. Consideró seriamente no ir y atenerse a las desconocidas consecuencias de la magia.

Luego pensó en Malfoy, colándose a su Sala Común, sólo para gastar un rato libre observando a chicos con los que ni siquiera hablaba, porque él le había _pedido_ ayuda para saber qué decirle a su amigo.

Maldijo un poco más, recogió su maletín y le dijo a Ron que lo vería en _Encantamientos_.

Estuvo allí justo cuando la profesora Vector salía. La bruja hizo una pausa bajo el umbral de la puerta, lo observó, y arrugó un poco el entrecejo, de un modo dubitativo.

—Señor Potter, usted no ve clase conmigo...¿cierto?

—No, profesora —Harry intentó mantenerse sereno mientras le pasaba por un lado. Resopló y entró al aula.

El trío de Slytherin estaba recogiendo sus pertenencias. Hermione, a unas mesas de distancia, arqueó las cejas cuando atrapó su mirada. Él intentó decirle que todo estaba bien con un gesto.

—Llegaste a tiempo —Draco le tendió el maletín y un libro de _Encantamientos_.

—¿Sabes que esta es una petición completamente absurda y sin sentido?

—Sigue diciéndome lo tonta que es de camino a _Encantamientos_ —Le hizo una seña para que lo siguiese cuando se puso de pie y caminó junto a sus amigos fuera de ahí.

Llevaban unos metros del pasillo recorridos cuando Hermione lo alcanzó. Frente a ellos, Pansy le hablaba a Draco acerca de una tabla y algún número que tenían diferente en el último ejercicio, Blaise negaba o asentía cuando ambos lo observaban.

—Pensé que era extraño ver que terminabas el desayuno e ibas a la mesa de Slytherin. Pensé que era _muy_ extraño que cargases sus libros hasta _Aritmancia_. Pero es más extraño que recorras medio castillo para venir a cargar sus libros, _otra vez_, hacia la siguiente clase —Puntualizó, con una mirada divertida. Él se limitó a reacomodar los dos maletines y el libro que llevaba, para mostrarle el brazalete mágico en su muñeca—. Oh —Asintió, comprendiendo algo importante—. ¿Puedo preguntar qué hizo él por ti?

Harry bufó.

—Mejor no. No lo valió —A pesar de lo que dijo, cuando llegaron al salón de _Encantamientos_ y distinguió a la nueva pareja de Gryffindor bromeando en unos asientos, dejó caer los hombros y se resignó. Uno podía hacer las cosas más extrañas por sus amigos.

Le ofreció el maletín y su libro a Malfoy, en la entrada. Él negó y caminó hacia su puesto. Estuvo a punto de lanzárselo. Luego consideró levitarlo hacia la mesa, pero antes de darse cuenta, lo seguía.

—_Dragoncito_ —Escuchó a Pansy gimotear, en tono meloso, inclinándose hacia él con un pergamino en mano—, mira esto. Tengo un problema con este término, sé que está mal, pero no puedo recordar...

—Cambia el orden de las palabras, ese prefijo no es. Si habla de...—Mientras le explicaba, Harry dejó su maletín y libro sobre la mesa.

Cuando el Slytherin intentó mostrarle lo que decía en su propia tarea, estiró el brazo sin ver y su mano quedó sobre la de él. Harry dio un salto, Draco giró la cabeza de inmediato. El segundo tomó su libro, agradeció en un murmullo y se concentró en la conversación con su amiga; el primero dio un paso vacilante hacia atrás, luego se movió con prisa hacia su asiento, sin notar que Pansy se reía detrás de él, y fuese lo que fuese que decía, causaba que al chico se le pusiesen rojas las orejas.

Ron seguía mirándolo _extraño_ cuando se sentó a un lado. Las manos, repentinamente torpes, dejando caer sus libros fuera del maletín cuando buscó el de la materia de turno.

—¿Qué? —Espetó, más duro de lo que tenía en mente. Lo lamentó enseguida, pero su mejor amigo sólo se encogió de hombros y volvió la cabeza hacia la pila que usaba Flitwick para alcanzar el escritorio.

—Nada. Hers me contó lo del trato, es todo.

Alrededor de la hora en que el período anterior al almuerzo llegaba a su fin, Flitwick les envió otro ensayo para la siguiente semana y los dejó marchar. Malfoy le demostró que podía ser aún _más_ caprichoso, cuando se lo proponía.

—¡Potty! —Lloriqueó al ponerse de pie, lo bastante fuerte para que todo el conjunto Gryffindor-Slytherin de la clase lo viese— ¡tengo hambre, muévete!

Ron le palmeó el hombro al pasar detrás de su silla, diciéndole que lo esperarían en el comedor, _si sobrevivía a la malfoysicación_. Comenzaba a tener serias dudas al respecto.

—En serio estás disfrutando de esto, por alguna razón retorcida, ¿cierto? —Inquirió nada más acercarse, tomando el maletín y guardando su libro de _Encantamientos_ por él. Lo hizo sin pensar.

—No tienes idea —Se burló, elevando la barbilla al adelantarse junto a sus amigos serpientes.

Pansy habló de términos de hechizos durante todo el trayecto hacia el Gran Comedor. En la única pausa que tuvo, porque otra chica Slytherin se acercó para hacerle una pregunta sobre un asunto que tenían planeado para esa noche, se inclinó sobre el hombro de Malfoy para preguntar:

—¿Ella _siempre_ es así?

Él asintió.

—Depende de su humor.

—A veces habla _más_ —Añadió Blaise, que también lo escuchó—, otros días parece que sólo _gruñe_.

La chica hablaba con una sonrisa tonta a las demás, dando la misma impresión de ser cabeza hueca y superficial que había tenido de ella por cinco años. Sin embargo, al regresar con sus amigos, suspiraba, relajaba su expresión, seguía hablándoles de palabras en latín y derivados, importancia de la pronunciación, entre otros temas que lo descolocaban.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa de Slytherin en cuanto llegó al comedor, en lugar de ir hacia la suya. Se iba a asegurar de dejar el maletín a su lado y escabullirse con los otros Gryffindor, para tener un merecido almuerzo tranquilo, _sin la vocecilla de Pansy de por medio,_ cuando se percató de dos detalles.

Primero, los Slytherin _bromeaban_.

Bromeaban sobre Snape y Umbridge, además, en tono bajo, conteniendo la risa, disimulando detrás de vasos de jugo de calabaza y con bocados del tenedor.

Una parte de él, por muy estúpido que fuese, _aún_ creía que ellos hablarían de conspiraciones, secretos, cómo arruinar la vida de los demás, la última misión que la cara de sapo les encargaba. Estaba más que claro que no era así.

Por Merlín, si Draco incluso se ruborizaba un poco al ahogar la risa e intentaba ocultarse para que nadie más que ellos lo notasen. ¿Siempre fue así? ¿Siempre reía con sus amigos y él nunca se fijó? ¿_Podía_ imitar la voz de Snape, mandándolos a leer una página determinada, y rodar los ojos cuando Umbridge le daba la espalda, como cualquier otro estudiante?

Lo segundo de lo que se dio cuenta, mientras se quedaba mirándolo más tiempo del necesario, fue que, a su vez, alguien lo veía a él. La sensación familiar y desagradable de la atención, una aguja indolora clavada en un costado de su cabeza, lo hizo girar para buscar el origen. Creyó encontrarlo en la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde Smith observaba en dirección a los Slytherin con las cejas arqueadas.

Le tocó el hombro a Draco, que se dio la vuelta en la silla, agradeció por el maletín y estuvo a punto de seguir hablando con los otros dos, de no ser porque repitió el gesto. Entonces levantó la cabeza, con el entrecejo arrugado.

—Tranquilo, Potty, te doy permiso de ir a comer —Le palmeó el brazo—. Buen chico.

No había tenido tantas ganas de lanzarle un hechizo en meses. Su expresión debió demostrarlo, porque se notaba que él se divertía a su costa.

—El Huffie te está viendo —Por la manera en que sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera, comprendió a quién se refería. Asintió y apretó los labios, pero no intento voltearse.

—Probablemente te esté mirando a _ti_. Pero le mandaré una nota después, por si acaso.

Hubiese preguntado por qué no _sólo_ le hacía una seña desde ahí o se acercaba, cuando descubrió la próxima sorpresa del día.

_Ya lo sabía._

Había hablado _tanto_ con él que lo sabía. Conocía su reacción, su respuesta, de antemano. _Reputación_. Se suponía que era un secreto, no le hacía falta más que recordar al Slytherin en la mesa más alejada de la biblioteca, con un mapa y unas tareas, hablando en voz baja.

—Vengo a buscarte para ir a _Transformaciones_ después del almuerzo —Draco asintió al oírlo.

* * *

—...eso es todo —El Slytherin le quitó el brazalete mágico del trato con un simple toque de varita. Harry le entregó su maletín, por última vez en el día, y entrecerró los ojos cuando vio que lo hacía levitar a un lado, sin prestarle atención—. Lo dejaremos hasta aquí, no te torturaré obligándote a acompañarnos a la biblioteca.

El niño-que-vivió resopló.

—Qué atento.

—Soy el mejor —Pestañeó, desviando su mirada sólo por un llamado de Pansy, a unos pasos. Le hizo una seña para indicar que la alcanzaría en la biblioteca—. Un placer hacer negocios contigo, Potter.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—¿De verdad no hubo razón alguna para tenerme detrás de ti todo el día? —Le resultaba difícil creerlo a esas alturas, con lo que conocía del funcionamiento de esa cabeza rubia. Él soltó un débil bufido de risa.

—¿Te das cuenta que podría haber hecho algo humillante en serio? Pero no quise —Se encogió de hombros—. Todavía me parece divertido molestarte, sólo que...creo que me gusta esto que tenemos ahora. Sería tonto de mi parte arruinarlo actuando como la persona que creías que era. Y esto, _definitivamente_, no es lo peor que te he hecho.

No habría sabido decir por qué tenía ganas de sonreír. Él era un idiota. Vaya que lo era.

—Curioso. Llegué a creer que era tu forma de mostrarme que no eres el único así y que los Slytherin son diferentes a lo que pensamos —Comentó, con tanta ligereza como era capaz—, y que incluso le habías avisado a tus amigos que lo harías, para que actuasen como si yo no fuese un intruso.

Draco contuvo una sonrisa al volver a encogerse de hombros.

—Quién sabe. Tal vez mi influencia te esté haciendo bien, Potty.

—Malfoy —Llamó, antes de que se hubiese girado. Él lo observó—. Gracias.

Pudo distinguir el proceso completo de asimilación, a través de sus ojos. El aturdimiento leve, la confusión, el análisis cauteloso, la duda, la fingida indiferencia. No tenía idea de cuándo empezó a reconocerlos.

—Por dejar que los viese siendo normales y no unos cretinos —Agregó, a manera de explicación, con una leve sonrisa. Lo notaba por completo descolocado y era divertido ser el responsable de esa reacción—, aunque lo de los libros fue una mierda.

Para su pesar, Draco tenía una habilidad sorprendente para recuperarse rápido.

—Gracias a ti, por cargar mis libros —Le guiñó—. Qué caballero, San Potter...—Se despidió con un gesto teatral al avanzar por el pasillo. Él sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Recuerda que tienes que pasar por el aula, a la misma hora!

—¡Claro! ¡Llévame chocolate!

Cualquier réplica que pudo darle, fue dejada en el aire, cuando desapareció al doblar en la esquina.

_Sí, Malfoy era un idiota._


	19. 19

_ **Día 53** _

—Malfoy.

Recibió como respuesta un vago sonido, que le hizo saber que lo escuchaba, a pesar de que su cabeza seguía moviéndose al ritmo de la música y tarareaba por lo bajo la letra, siguiendo a Freddie. Cuando Harry rodó sobre su estómago, para quedar boca abajo, Draco se quejó de que tiró de los audífonos que compartían y tuvo que disculparse, al mismo tiempo que se los cambiaba de oreja.

El Slytherin soltó un teatral suspiro y bajó el libro que tenía entre las manos. Ese día, estaba horrorizado con la manera en que se retrataba la traducción en inglés de _Le Petit Prince_ (libro que, aparentemente, los Malfoy leían en la versión original en francés) y cómo los muggles le añadían ilustraciones que _no_ se movían, cuando Antoine de Saint-Exupéry (_también un mago_, decía Draco) había acordado que se podrían dibujos mágicos de tiza pastel. Él no recordaba cómo terminaron hablando del libro, sólo que le pidió a Hermione la copia que tenía en casa, para que sus padres la enviasen por lechuza, y le divertía la indignación de Draco frente a la edición que le presentaba.

—¿Hm? —Repitió, deslizando el auricular que le correspondía un poco más lejos de él, pero sin quitárselo por completo de la oreja—. No me digas que te _volviste_ a comer mis chocolates, Potter.

Él rodó los ojos y se estiró hasta el tazón que tenía a unos centímetros, para mostrarle que sus preciadas barras seguían intactas. Draco lució complacido al respecto.

—Bien, ¿entonces? —Flexionó los brazos por encima del encuadernado. Ojos grises lo veían con atención— ¿qué pasa ahora?

Terminaron su respectivo castigo alrededor de una hora y media atrás. Harry sacó el libro, se tendieron en la manta, pusieron la música del discman que Seamus les prestaba más gustoso que nunca.

El aula estaba llena de _ellos_; en las cobijas y almohadas, en el televisor que funcionaba sólo con magia, en libros dispersos, una cortina puesta por un elfo, el orden de los muebles desvencijados y medio destrozados. Hablar de un tema los llevó a otro, ese a otro más, Draco le corrigió un ensayo de _Pociones_ que llevaba en el bolso, de un modo más severo y menos burlón del que esperaba, e incluso le recomendó un libro del que nunca oyó hablar ni a Hermione, pero que aseguraba que encontraría en la biblioteca, porque era a donde su padrino lo escondía de estudiantes _irresponsables y tontos_, en sus propias palabras.

Como no tenía nada urgente que hacer, simplemente no encontró motivo para irse.

Estaba cómodo, tranquilo. Le gustaba ese pequeño refugio al que ni siquiera Umbridge podía llegar.

No quería perderlo _tan_ pronto, por muy ridículo que pudiese parecer.

—La otra semana deben quitarnos el castigo —Sus palabras capturaron por completo la atención del Slytherin; lo notó en la manera en que se sentaba y dejaba el audífono de lado al fin—. Digo, nos hemos comportado bien, venimos todos los días. Dumbledore dijo que no creía que pasáramos de los dos meses si lo hacíamos, y ya demostramos que podemos estar cerca sin pelearnos, cuando cargué tus libros _todo_ el día —Rodó los ojos al recordárselo y escuchar que soltaba un bufido de risa.

—Así que...

—Así que...—Lo imitó, de forma inconsciente. Draco arrugaba el entrecejo.

—Esta semana podría ser la última —Harry asintió, tragando en seco—. Será extraño, ya sabes...

—Sí, no venir —Completó por él, teniendo la absurda impresión de que nunca se entendieron mejor que en el instante en que se limitaron a mirarse. Hasta que continuó, al menos—. Uno se acostumbra a las cosas más extrañas.

—Sí. Es- —Carraspeó—. ¿Nos estamos poniendo de acuerdo en algo, sin que nos obliguen y sin fastidiarnos antes?

Harry soltó una risa estrangulada y se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, eso creo.

—Merlín —Exhaló el Slytherin—, este castigo funcionó bastante bien, ¿eh?

—No sé tú —Declaró apoyando el codo en la manta y el rostro en la palma—, pero hace tiempo que dejé de verlo como un castigo. A pesar de que _sigas_ siendo insoportable y un cretino pretencioso.

—Pues —Cuadró los hombros—, aunque tú _todavía_ seas un idiota sin clase, pienso que...hay peores formas de pasar mi tiempo libre. Además —Y volvía a ser el mimado quejumbroso, que hacía pucheros cuando sabía que nadie más lo vería—, me prometiste que veríamos las películas de los libros de King. Quiero ver sus películas y quejarme de que los libros son mejores, aunque tú no hayas leído ni uno.

—A mí no me molesta que estés ahogando gritos y dando brincos mientras las vemos —Ahí sí se burló. Draco refunfuñó, y volvieron a la normalidad. _Casi_. Harry también se sentó—. ¿Y si...?

Calló. El Slytherin apretó los labios un instante, después se inclinó más cerca.

—¿Y si, de casualidad, creyeran que _no_ nos llevamos bien?

—O que volvimos a pelear por una estupidez —Agregó él, sin poder creer que hubiese captado una idea que no concretó por su cuenta, porque sonaba a locura.

Pero, de cierto modo, sonaba _menos_ a locura con Draco asintiendo.

—Tendrían que alargar nuestro castigo.

—¿Pero qué hay del Quidditch? —Arrugó el entrecejo, hasta que notó que agitaba una mano en el aire, restándole importancia.

—No nos quitarán el Quidditch a mitad de la temporada, un Buscador es difícil de conseguir. Dos son imposibles —Afirmó. Harry podía jurar que sentía que le infundía su seguridad, a medida que hablaba—. Y como ya han visto que esto tiene sus resultados, creerán que lo único que nos hace falta es más tiempo juntos.

—¿Qué podríamos hacer que sea malo, _pero_ no _demasiado_ malo?

—Sólo lo _suficientemente_ malo como para llamar la atención sobre nosotros otra vez.

—Y recordarles que nos odiamos.

—Porque nos odiamos —Ambos asintieron y se sonrieron.

—Tenemos una capa de invisibilidad...—Ofreció Harry, con fingido desinterés.

—Y yo soy Prefecto —Siguió Draco—, tengo acceso a las oficinas de Umbridge. También podría conseguir las llaves del almacén de indumentaria de Hooch.

—Qué útil.

—Te sorprendería lo que puedo hacer, Potty.

Los dos empezaron a recoger por un tácito acuerdo. _Tenían que prepararse._


	20. 20

**Operación: extensión**

—¡...irresponsables! Insolentes, par de estúpidos muchachos necios...

—¡Completamente inaceptable! ¡Discutir en los pasillos, armar alboroto, arrojarse bludgers, por Merlín! ¡No sólo se lastimaron, asustaron a niños de primero! ¡Casi le dan a la profesora Umbridge con una!

Los dos Jefes de Casa y el director, que eran los maestros presentes en la oficina, no parecieron considerar que lo último fuese la mayor de las tragedias. En lo personal, a Harry le divertía bastante haber tenido la oportunidad de lanzarle una bludger a la cara de sapo, a pesar de que Draco la desvió a tiempo, porque tenían que ser _malos_, no _terribles_.

Se le ocurrió que, _quizás_, si le hubiesen dado, los felicitarían en lugar de castigarlos.

—Le dieron trabajo a Pomfrey —_Error_. Ni siquiera fueron a ver a la medimaga como les indicaron al frenarlos, porque habría notado enseguida que los golpes en la cara y brazos de ambos eran falsos. Pero McGonagall no debía tener idea, si la manera en que los observaba con el rostro rojo era una pista—, desobedecieron normas del colegio. Volvieron a atacarse, cuando todos creímos que estaban mostrando _un poco_ de madurez respecto a sus actos.

Ambos estaban sentados frente al escritorio del director. Cuando estaban seguros de que los profesores no se daban cuenta, intercambiaban rápidas miradas. Era difícil no reírse de la expresión de fingida indignación que Draco hacía, la misma con que le reclamaba por quitarle un audífono o comerse el último dulce.

—Es claro que pedir madurez de parte de cualquiera de los dos es demasiado —Siseó Snape, pálido de rabia, por el contrario. El Slytherin le había contado lo mucho que su padrino _odiaba_ que sus serpientes armasen un caos, por la imagen de la Casa—. Tendrán que tomarse medidas-

—Sacándolos a ambos de la temporada de Quidditch.

_¿Qué?_

Harry se tensó de inmediato. Junto a él, Draco contenía la respiración, las primeras emociones reales de estupefacción mostrándose en su rostro. Incluso Snape lucía sorprendido por las palabras de la bruja.

Por suerte, ahí estaba Dumbledore, con su voz suave y murmullos.

—Minerva, acordamos no tomar esa medida con los chicos.

—¡Albus! ¡No podemos permitir que sigan...!

—Sacarlos constituiría un castigo mayor para sus Casas que para ellos —A medida que hablaba, ambos adolescentes se relajaban. _Sólo un __poco_—. Hay _mejores_ opciones.

McGonagall tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y la soltó despacio, su expresión contraída, intentando contenerse.

—¿Como cuáles?

Harry luego juraría que los ojos tras las gafas de media luna brillaban con diversión.

_—0—_

  
Se metieron al primer pasadizo dentro de un cuadro que encontraron, al salir de la oficina del director y apartarse del camino de los iracundos profesores. Harry le había sujetado las muñecas para jalarlo dentro, Draco ahogó un grito. Al descubrir que estaban a solas y aislados del resto, el cuerpo entero le vibró por la risa contenida.

El niño-que-vivió falló al retener la suya. Pronto los dos juraban que la expresión de horror de Umbridge a mitad del pasillo, cuando se percató de que la bludger volaba hacia ella, fue lo _mejor_ de _todo_ el año.

—¡Y _cómo_ gritó...! ¡Sonaba como una mandrágora recién nacida! —Draco no dejaba de sacudir sus manos unidas. El rostro se le ponía rojo por la falta de aliento, aunque era incapaz de detenerse, hasta que recargó la frente en uno de sus hombros por un momento—. Merlín, no —Y volvió a empezar—. Es que no puedo. Nos tratarían como _héroes_ si le hubiésemos dado.

—Debimos dejar que le diera en la cabeza —Harry se mordió el labio para ahogar la risa. De nuevo, no resultó—, pudimos borrar su memoria después. Habría sido _increíble_.

—Épico.

—Brillante.

—Digno de un Premio Anual...

—¡...por los servicios prestados al colegio! —Los dos asintieron. Harry se apoyó en la pared detrás de él e hizo un esfuerzo extra por respirar profundo y calmarse. Draco también lo intentó, bajando los brazos y todavía recargado en él. Cada pocos segundos, oía otra risa estrangulada y sin aliento de su parte, el color rojo de la cara ya le alcanzaba las orejas—. Como que los Malfoy no están hechos para reírse así, eh.

Él sacudió la cabeza, enderezándose poco a poco.

—Por un momento, creí que Snape nos iba a sacar a punta de maldiciones de la oficina —El Gryffindor no dudó en asentir, adoptando su mejor expresión de seriedad.

—No sería la primera vez que quiere hacerlo tratándose de mí.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, en los que ambos se recuperaron por completo, Draco se dio cuenta de que aún se sujetaban y lo soltó. Carraspeó.

—¿Nos habremos pasado un poco? —Arrugó el entrecejo apenas, él rodó los ojos.

—Seguimos en nuestros equipos de Quidditch, ¿no? —Se encogió de hombros—. Un mes más de ir al aula todos los días y ayudar a Hooch a recoger los balones del campo los fines de semana, no suenan tan mal.

—Pero no podremos hacer algo así otra vez cuando acabe el mes —Indicó, meneando la cabeza. Harry resopló.

—Ni siquiera ha empezado el mes, deja de pensarlo tanto —Draco emitió un débil quejido al oírlo—. Logramos lo que queríamos, nos creen y tendremos el Quidditch. Tienes que preocuparte menos por las cosas, Malfoy, en serio, te quedarás calvo.

Harry se echó a reír por la manera inconsciente en que se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza e hizo pucheros.

—Con mi cabello no, Potty —Estrechó los ojos y él le sonrió, con presunta inocencia. Bufó, pero lucía más tranquilo después—. Snape no nos creyó.

—¿Qué? Pero-

—No, digo- _sí_ estaba molesto —Asintió— y _sí_ cree que nos llevamos mal. Pero estoy seguro de que sospecha algo sobre los moretones de las bludgers y de dónde las sacamos. Tendrías que haber hecho algo _muy_ malo para que use mis privilegios y me meta al almacén de Hooch, sólo para esto.

—Bueno...—Vaciló y sonrió un poco—. Podría pensar que el que te dijera que tu madre te confundía con los gusajaros del laboratorio de bebé, te molestó bastante.

—Ese fue bueno —Draco chasqueó la lengua—, pero lo de los Dementores jugando Quidditch contigo todavía lo supera. Le da el toque.

Harry movió la cabeza en un gesto que podía interpretarse como "más o menos".

—Estuve a punto de detenerme cuando pensé que una de las bludgers sí te iba a dar en la cabeza, yo no apunté ahí-

—Me di cuenta —Él rodó los ojos—. Vacilaste.

—En mi defensa, no tenía idea de que podías esquivar así de rápido sin la escoba.

—Tú nunca tuviste entrenamientos mortales con _Sly_ ni juegos del _lado malo_ de los Weasley Bateadores. Era cuestión de supervivencia saber esquivar —Puntualizó. Él supuso que no podía hacer más que concederle la razón.

—¿Qué haremos con estos? —Le sujetó un lado del rostro, obligándolo a girar la cabeza, para fijarse en uno de los moretones del glamour, que le cubría toda la mejilla. Se veía tan real que casi le daba miedo rozarlo con los dedos—. No creo poder mantenerlos mucho tiempo.

—Piensan que fuimos con Pomfrey —Recordó, deslizando la varita fuera de su túnica—, yo digo que podemos quitarlos y decir que nos curó.

—Bien.

Harry cerró los ojos y lo dejó tomarlo de la barbilla, para acomodarlo en el ángulo apropiado para cada uno. Sintió leves toques de la varita en pómulos, un ojo y el mentón, seguido de los lentes que volvían a su sitio, tras un _reparo_. Fue _casi_ un accidente que se rompiesen también, pero supuso que le añadían credibilidad al asunto.

—Brazos —Indicó. Él asintió, parpadeó para enfocarse a través de los cristales, y se subió las mangas para que continuase quitándole el glamour.

Por unos instantes, se quedaron en un silencio que era interrumpido sólo por los murmullos al pronunciar los hechizos para remover. El pasaje tras el cuadro conectaba a un túnel largo y estrecho, en que apenas había espacio para ambos, lo que los dejaba lo bastante cerca como para sentir la respiración del otro. Hasta entonces, no se había percatado.

Draco le sujetaba la muñeca con una mano y guiaba la varita con la otra. Apretaba un poco los labios al concentrarse, en el breve período de tiempo entre el efecto de un hechizo y el siguiente que debía decir. Tanta era su atención al deshacerlos, que Harry casi podría creer que la piel de los brazos le cosquilleaba allí donde sus ojos grises, brillantes por la reciente travesura, se fijaban.

En cuanto terminó, le hizo una seña para que tomase su turno, y a Harry le llevó un momento reaccionar para ponerme en movimiento. El Slytherin se relajó, dejó caer los hombros y cerró los ojos.

Le había hecho moretones en una mejilla, en la quijada, el cuello, una herida sangrante sobre la ceja, otra en el labio inferior y la nariz. Se suponía que tendría que quitárselos con el mismo procedimiento que él utilizó, mas se demoró en comenzar.

Malfoy podía verse distinto cuando _sólo_ estaba ahí, con una expresión tranquila y expectante, los ojos cerrados. Incluso llegó a creer que así sería, si esperaba un beso de quien tenía por delante.

La idea le produjo una sacudida tan fuerte en el estómago que se preguntó si algo andaba _mal_ con él. Se apresuró a empezar a remover el glamour.

A pesar de que sabía que las lesiones eran falsas, fue cuidadoso al sostenerle el rostro y la barbilla. Levantó más su cabeza para deshacer la ilusión de su nariz rota, ahogó la risa cuando notó que la arrugaba, bajo el contacto con la punta de la varita, y lo comparó a un _conejito_.

—Quédate quieto —Draco le respondió con un vago sonido afirmativo cuando alcanzó sus labios. Presionó el pulgar contra el inferior y la varita en la comisura, y por un segundo, se le olvidó lo que iba a hacer.

_¿Era normal que un chico tuviese los labios así de suaves y rosados?_

Había estado tan agitado por el plan que tenían, que no lo observó bien. En ese momento, se le hizo difícil _dejar_ de hacerlo.

Cuando Draco entreabrió los ojos, tuvo que abstenerse de dar un brinco, sintiéndose atrapado sin razón aparente. El rubor le alcanzó las orejas; por suerte, era poco probable que lo distinguiese allí dentro.

—¿Demasiada belleza para que tus ojos la procesen, Potter? —Al hablar, sonrió de lado. Harry quitó su mano de inmediato, como si le quemase el tacto, y deshizo el glamour con un balbuceo.

—¿Te han dicho que tienes labios de chica? —Creyó que podría ofenderse si lo oía, o que al menos, dejaría de mirarlo por debajo de las pestañas de ese modo al que no sabía reaccionar. No pensó que soltaría una risa leve.

—Mis labios son _mejores_ que los de cualquier chica —Cuando decidió que era suficiente de reírse de él, se arremangó la túnica para que le quitase los falsos moretones del antebrazo.

Harry estuvo a punto de usar un encantamiento incorrecto, por el par de ojos que siguieron cada uno de sus movimientos desde ese instante.


	21. 21

**Operación: asalto a la cocina **

Draco arqueó las cejas nada más oírlo, pero él no pudo saberlo, porque estaba de espaldas. Terminó de recoger las porciones de tarta, se dio la vuelta, y lo vio saltar para quedar sentado sobre una de las mesas de la cocina, con las piernas cruzadas, un tazón con varias raciones de pudin de chocolate entre estas.

A Snape se la había ocurrido, esa misma mañana, que su castigo incluiría nada de salidas a Hogsmeade. _Para ambos_. Harry estaba sorprendido de ver la equidad con que trataba a su ahijado, por una vez, aunque hubiese preferido que no le diese por ser _justo_ a esas alturas.

Mientras casi todo Hogwarts visitaba el pueblo mágico, ellos permanecieron deambulando por los pasillos. Fueron al aula abandonada, conversaron, vieron una película de las basadas en los libros de King (con los respectivos gritos ahogados de Draco y sus quejas sobre la reinterpretación, Harry riéndose o fingiendo seriedad, acorde al caso), y se quejaron por lo lentas que pasaban las horas de la tarde. Cuando soltó que tenía ganas de comer tarta de melaza, el Slytherin volvió a afirmar la supremacía del pudin de chocolate por encima de su postre favorito, lo que siempre era un indignante motivo de discusión entre ambos.

El resto fue una historia que luego se le antojaría absurda. Intercambiaban miradas, Harry mencionaba "visité las cocinas un par de veces..." y Draco añadía "he oído que todo el tiempo hay postres preparados allí". Ni siquiera lo hablaron, antes de ponerse en movimiento.

Los estudiantes podían divertirse en Hogsmeade ese fin de semana. Ellos tendrían su propio festín de azúcar, cortesía de los elfos histéricos.

Llevaban alrededor de tres postres cada uno. Harry todavía estaba asombrado porque pudiese seguirle el ritmo, cuando nunca lo había visto comer tanto ("por norma general, uno _no puede_ devorar todo lo que haya en la mesa, por Merlín, Potter. Me la paso comiendo entre los horarios oficiales para no morir de hambre" fue la única explicación que recibió), y culparía a la dosis de azúcar, por el tema que sacó.

_Cho_ _Chang__._

Justo ese día, también por una casualidad que empezaba a fastidiarle, Cho lo había detenido a la salida del colegio para preguntarle si iban juntos al pueblo. Él tenía un "sí" en la punta de la lengua, cuando el profesor de pociones lo capturó y arrastró de vuelta dentro, junto a Draco.

Acordaron verse la semana siguiente. Harry después planearía qué pasadizos utilizar y cómo fingir que se quedaba todo el día en la Torre, si el castigo de _nada de __Hogsmeade_ perduraba.

—Así que tienes...¿se podría decir que es una cita? —Draco esperó a que él también se hubiese subido al mesón, por lo que hablaban de frente, los postres dispersos en medio de ambos.

—No lo sé, ¿qué se necesita para ser considerado una cita? —Contuvo la risa al verlo estrechar los ojos por la manera en que le habló con la boca llena de tarta. Al tragar, le enseñó la lengua cubierta de melaza, burlón, y el Slytherin le arrojó un pudin a la cara. Decidió que se lo comería también—. Ya, en serio. ¿Es como...tengo que tomarla de la mano o algo?

—¿Y yo qué voy a saber?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué necesitan tus citas para considerarlas como tal?

Draco fingió considerarlo, mientras giraba una cucharilla sobre el tazón de pudin.

—Por lo general, quien me invita directamente la llama "cita" para evitar malentendidos —Aclaró, arrugando un poco el entrecejo—. Pero supongo que...¿un beso?

—¿Besarla en la primera cita no es como...? —Hizo un gesto vago, al no encontrar palabras para explicarle. Fue su turno de encogerse de hombros.

—No sé, puede que quiera besarte, puede que no. Tal vez no sabe que quiere y lo descubra cuando la besas, o...

—Aunque ya nos hemos besado —Recordó, en un murmullo. Había olvidado por completo ese detalle.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema? —Draco arrugó la nariz—. Ya tienes la primera parte del trabajo hecho. Si consigues otro beso y se divierten, yo diría que fue un éxito de cita. Supongo. Probablemente sea lo mismo con chicos que con chicas, así que sí.

—Besar a alguien en la primera cita suena- es que-

—Pero si ya se han besado y no han salido —Rodó los ojos. Harry tuvo que aceptarlo, a regañadientes.

—La primera vez no fue muy bien...

_Y ya no estoy seguro de qué tanto me gusta_, se abstuvo de añadir. Era una duda razonable que no tenía en mente compartir con nadie, hasta que hubiese llegado a una conclusión por su cuenta.

Además, podía imaginarse la respuesta que le daría y sabía que no ayudaría.

—Potty, no esperaba ser _yo_ quien te dijera esto —Lo apuntó con la cucharilla, de un modo que lo hacía ver más severo de lo que debía ser posible—. Pero no _deberías_ salir con alguien que no bese bien. Imagina la mierda de relación que podrías tener con una persona así.

Se demoró unos segundos en comprender que era lo más cercano a un consejo que le daría y rodar los ojos.

—No fue malo, sólo- muy húmedo —Draco volvió a arquear las cejas y él se atragantó con un bocado—. No es- no me refiero a eso. Ella estaba llorando.

—Así que eres _tú_ el que besa mal —Asintió un par de veces, palmeándole el brazo en señal de falso apoyo. Harry le dio un manotazo al dorso de su mano y frunció el ceño.

—Yo beso _muy_ bien.

—Sigue diciéndote eso, campeón...—Lo esquivó cuando hizo ademán de lanzarle un pudin. Luego lo reconsideró y concluyó que el pudin era más relevante que la opinión de Malfoy; él no lo valía.

—Vete a la mierda.

Draco chasqueó la lengua y jugueteó con la cucharilla entre los labios por unos segundos, pensativo. Harry no despegó los ojos de él mientras lo hacía. Después se diría que fue porque encontraba curioso el gesto, la manera en que la balanceaba sin soltarla y no parecía suponer ningún esfuerzo.

—Abre la puerta por ella cuando entren a un local, arrastra su silla si van a sentarse para comer. Dile que se ve bonita —Enumeró, tan pronto como se cambió la cucharilla a la mano y se puso a darle vueltas entre los dedos. Harry parpadeó, aturdido—, halaga su cabello. Pansy _ama_ que alguien halague su cabello o sus ojos. Seguro ella también. Merlín —Se rio—, hasta _yo_ amo que me halaguen. Básico, pero _siempre_ funciona.

Harry sonrió.

—Gracias, Malfoy. Sé cuánto te cuesta no envenenarte con tus propias palabras y ser _casi_ amable por medio segundo.

—Es tan difícil —Se llevó una mano al pecho y simuló asfixiarse. Cuando el Gryffindor se rio, negando, él sonrió y se enderezó—. Y si sale mal, todavía puedes considerar lo de probar con chicos.

—Y vas de nuevo...

—No sabes de lo que te pierdes —Sacudió la cabeza, con falsa decepción.

—No puede haber mucho que me agrade ahí, si a ti _sí_ te gusta.

—No sé, Potty, tienes algunos detalles extraños.

—Lo dice el que nada desnudo en el Lago Ne-

—¡Ya supéralo!

Harry se siguió riendo, incluso bajo el ataque repetitivo de pudines de chocolate flotantes.


	22. 22

_ **Día 59** _

Harry tenía esta idea, desde hace unos días atrás. No la había exteriorizado para nadie, ni siquiera él mismo. Mientras observaba el despliegue de magia que hacía que la pluma escribiese por su cuenta, sobre un pergamino flotante, y su responsable movía la cabeza al ritmo de _The Beatles_, tarareando para sí la letra, aquella resolución tomaba forma, se solidificaba, _exigía_ ser escuchada.

Llevaban unas dos horas más de las necesarias en el aula abandonada, Miri se había desvanecido apenas terminaron su castigo de las tres cosas diarias. Un libro sacado de una sección de la biblioteca que nadie visitaba y otro que el Slytherin le prestó por esa vez, descansaban frente a él, junto a su ensayo recién terminado de _Herbología_. Cuando sabía cómo preguntárselo o insistía lo suficiente, Draco soltaba una o dos indicaciones que lo ayudaban a terminar más rápido sus tareas, con aparente indiferencia; él estaba seguro de que sabía lo que hacía, sólo estaba fuera de sus capacidades de serpiente _reconocerlo_.

No era tan complicado seguir su línea de razonamiento, una vez que te adaptabas a las implicaciones que ser un Slytherin traía consigo. Quizás por ello, quizás por la costumbre de reaccionar a un reto, se le ocurrió formularlo con ese tono de desafío que utilizaba para el Quidditch.

—Malfoy —Esperó a que se quitase uno de los auriculares del reproductor prestado y lo mirase—, ¿crees que podrías ganarme en un duelo uno a uno?

Draco elevó una ceja. Despacio, se sacó el otro auricular y se inclinó hacia él, recargándose con los brazos sobre las mantas. Tras un momento, a sus espaldas, la pluma puso el punto y final a un párrafo, tanto esta como el papel se guardaron en el maletín del Slytherin.

—Espero que no estés intentando meternos en problemas, Potty-Potty —Harry intentó contener una sonrisa y fracasó, lo que sólo debió intrigarlo más, porque arrugó el entrecejo—. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

La vacilación no le duró más de un instante. Los ojos grises, claros, tranquilos, estaban fijos en él. No lo observaban como si tuviese ganas de maldecirlo o lo considerase alguien más en su lista pendiente por pisotear.

Era curioso pensar que siempre había tenido los ojos de un color así de llamativo, y nunca pudo fijarse en ellos.

También tuvo la impresión absurda de que esos _no_ podían ser los ojos de un traidor. Ni la forma de mirarlo, de alguien que fuese a repetir lo que él diría.

—¿Recuerdas cuando Umbridge nos dijo que no nos daría ninguna clase práctica? —Rodó los ojos y asintió.

—Una completa estupidez. Lo único divertido de _Defensa_ es la práctica.

Harry sintió una oleada de confianza renovada al asentir.

—¿Y recuerdas...lo que te dije sobre el año pasado, al final del Torneo?

Claro que se lo había contado. Ahí mismo y en susurros; Draco preguntándole si era cierto que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado regresó, Harry pensando que era la única persona, fuera del director y sus amigos, que no lo veía como si hubiese enloquecido al oírlo hablar del cementerio.

El Slytherin asintió, más lento.

—Potter, si te estás metiendo en _ese_ tipo de problemas de nuevo…—Calló cuando él lo detuvo con un gesto.

—No, estamos- —Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire—. Tenemos esto que se llama E. D….

_Y comenzó a explicarle._


	23. 23

_ **E. D.** _

—¡_Desmayo_!

—¡_Expelliarmus_!

—¡_Petrificus totalus_!

—¡Mierda, Potter! —Se detuvo para agitar una mano en el aire, un poco adolorida por una mala presión ejercida cuando se apoyó e impulsó en la palma, para rodar fuera del alcance del hechizo. Alzó un _protego_ a su alrededor, que desviase el otro, y se puso de pie de un salto. Jadeaba.

A la siguiente secuencia, tras más de diez minutos de intercambiar hechizos, la suerte se le acabó. Dos pasos los distanciaban cuando su varita voló lejos de su agarre y hacia la mano libre de Harry.

—Y eso fue...

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un repentino peso sobre la espalda, que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y doblarse un poco. Una varita le fue arrebatada, medio segundo después la otra acudía al llamado de un _expelliarmus_. Sólo cuando Draco se bajó, alzando ambas piezas de madera con una mano, se dio cuenta de que el hechizo había sido ejecutado con la suya.

Por las miradas aturdidas de los otros estudiantes, la mayoría también había notado ese detalle, pero el silencio prevaleció dentro de la Sala de los Menesteres, hasta que el mismo chico lo arruinó.

—Eso fue Potty _distrayéndose_ en un duelo sin terminar —Giró su varita entre los dedos y se la tendió de regreso, por el lado del agarre. La sonrisa prepotente superaba el obvio cansancio de su rostro. Él tampoco estaba en condiciones de hacer demasiado.

—Chicos, me parece que acaban de ver a Malfoy siendo _Malfoy_ y haciendo _trampa_como sólo un Slytherin es capaz —Junto a él, Draco llevó a cabo una extravagante reverencia y cabeceó, en agradecimiento a aplausos de un público inexistente.

—Yo diría que es una lección para que _no_ le des la espalda a alguien, hasta que sepas que no te puede atacar.

Harry le concedió la razón con un gesto de "más o menos", se guardó la varita y giró para encarar al Ejército de Dumbledore. Había más de una persona todavía tan aturdida como cuando lo vieron llegar un poco tarde, con el Slytherin detrás, algunos mantenían el ceño fruncido y su distancia. Los que observaban con mayor cautela, sin embargo, lucían más relajados después de oírlos hablar al terminar.

Sí, eran reacciones que ya se esperaba. No estaba para nada sorprendido. También se lo había advertido a Draco, por lo que era normal que estuviese parado a su lado, con esa expresión divertida que anunciaba que disfrutaba de las dudas de los otros.

—No les pediré que mantengan un duelo con su compañero por tanto tiempo, sé que puede ser complicado las primeras veces —Siguió, pidiéndoles que se reorganizaran por parejas con una seña—. Pero por algo hay que comenzar. Lo primero que tienen que saber acerca de batirse a duelo con alguien es que no importa en realidad el nivel de conocimientos que tengan, sino su velocidad de reacción y cómo se adelantan a...

Se aseguró de haber pasado junto a cada uno de los grupos que practicaban, a lo largo de toda la sala, antes de caminar hacia una de las ventanas a un paisaje mágico. Draco los miraba desde ahí, recargado en el alféizar, con las piernas extendidas frente a él. Harry se sentó a un lado y soltó una pesada exhalación. Había hecho todo lo que estaba en su poder para no dejar ver que un duelo de varios minutos lo agotaba tanto como un buen partido de Quidditch.

El Slytherin le ofreció una botella cerrada. Cuando le dio un sorbo, se ahogó por el familiar sabor.

—¿De dónde sacaste cerveza de mantequilla? —Murmuró, tosiendo. Pasó la mirada de los demás estudiantes, concentrados en sus actividades, a él, para comprobar si alguien lo escuchó.

—Le pagué a unos de séptimo para que metiesen un poco al colegio por mí este fin de semana —No podía decir que le impresionaba la naturalidad y calma con que lo decía. A saber cuántas veces lo habría hecho.

Más preparado para lo que le esperaba, dio dos tragos largos, tapó la botella y se la regresó. Notó que la encogía y se la metía en un bolsillo.

—¿Y bien? —Entrechocó sus hombros, sin fuerza. Él le dio un vistazo y volvió a fijarse en los grupos que practicaban— ¿qué opinas?

—Tienen un buen sitio —Admitió, despacio, medido. Harry asintió en señal de acuerdo—, pero hay _demasiadas_ personas aquí, Potter.

Arrugó un poco el entrecejo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—No puedes confiar en que un número tan grande de personas guarden un secreto —Meneó la cabeza—. Umbridge ya sospechaba que hacían algo, una reunión de cualquier tipo. Nos tiene siguiéndoles la pista y he intentado decirle, sutilmente, que deje la paranoia, pero...esto es serio. Ella lo verá peor de lo que es, y sólo necesita que una persona, entre todas las que está aquí, los delate. Las probabilidades son-

—Oh, vamos —Harry rodó los ojos. Vio alrededor, para confirmar que los chicos estarían bien sin que los vigilasen, y se reacomodó de lado para observarlo—, esto va bien. Han mejorado muchísimo, no tienes idea de cómo eran al comienzo. Se están esforzando, no hablemos de...traidores y soplones. Todos aquí nos conocemos.

—Tú sabes tan bien como yo que el método de Umbridge no es preguntar dulcemente y esperar una respuesta —Draco colocó los dedos sobre el dorso de su mano, haciendo que bajase la cabeza. Las palabras cicatrizadas, imborrables, le dieron la razón por él esa vez.

—No quiero pensar en que seamos descubiertos por alguien de adentro —Levantó la mirada de su agarre, para observar sus ojos—. Y espero que no la dejes atraparnos desde afuera tampoco.

El Slytherin apartó su mano. Respiró profundo, dio otro vistazo a la sala, y arrugó el entrecejo.

—No sé si es porque eres ingenuo, Gryffindor, o sólo es tu estupidez —Bufó—, pero es obvio que _necesitas_ alguien que pueda ver lo peor de las personas donde tú pareces estar ciego.

Harry sonrió y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, jalándolo más cerca, en un arrebato que no le dejó pensar ni por un segundo en sus acciones. Draco se quejó por lo bajo, se retorció, y terminó por recargar la cabeza en él.

—Sí, sí, de nada. Soy el mejor, lo sé-

—Anda. Tienes una excusa para atacarme con todos los hechizos que te sabes y podemos trabajar en que tu _patronus_ sea sólido y tome forma —Murmuró contra su cabello, los ojos vagando por la sala, en caso de que alguien necesitase ayude. No se percató, aun así, de algunas miradas que atraía su comportamiento.

—Hm, no suena _tan_ mal.

—Te mataría intentar ser bueno por un rato, ¿cierto?

—¿Contigo? Sí. Es un acto mortal, prácticamente suicidio.

Harry rodó los ojos frente a su respuesta entre dientes y lo arrastró consigo cuando se puso de pie.


	24. 24

_ **Intervención** _

—¿Y bien?

Harry estaba más que entretenido fingiendo que encontraba la relectura de su revista de Quidditch como lo más interesante de la Sala Común. Aparentemente, su actuación no resultó de lo más convincente, como creyó que estaba siendo, porque el ejemplar le fue arrebatado de las manos y no pudo decir que estaba sorprendido de encontrarse con unos ojos azules, curiosos, cuando levantó la cabeza. Detrás de su mejor amigo, Hermione se asomaba por un costado del larguirucho chico, con gesto de disculpa; ella sí lo habría dejado pasar, al menos un rato, por tener un material de lectura entre las manos.

—¿Hay _algo_ que quieras decirnos? —Ron los abarcó a ambos con un gesto, a la vez que dejaba la revista a un lado y se sentaba en la silla contraria, con las piernas estiradas frente a él. Harry pasó la mirada de uno al otro y negó, despacio.

—No, me parece que no. ¿Hay algo que _tú_quieras decirme, Ron?

Oh, sí, hacerse el tonto le salía excelente. Tenía práctica en ello.

—Sí, de hecho, hay un par de cosas que quiero decirte —Asintió, con el entrecejo un poco fruncido—. Empezando por _quéfueeso_, Malfoy y el E. D.

Harry fingió sopesarlo con un largo "hm". Sacudió la cabeza.

—Creo que sigo sin tener nada que decir al respecto, ahora...—Cuando hizo ademán de tomar su ejemplar, Ron lo apartó de su vista, aprovechando la ventaja de ser más alto y de brazos largos. Resopló.

—¿Por qué no nos contaste que querías llevarlo?

Al darse cuenta de que incluso Hermione, todavía de pie y abrazando uno de sus libros, lo observaba con intriga, no le quedó de otra que suspirar. También tendría que haberse preparado para ese momento, cuando se le ocurrió.

—No quería que armases un drama, ¿bien? Te ibas a poner todo- —Lo señaló con gestos amplios. Ron alzó ambos brazos, en señal de rendición.

—No estoy armando un drama. _No_ lo estoy —Insistió, más suave. Le dirigió una rápida mirada a Hermione, que suspiró, cambió su agarre sobre los libros y murmuró lo que sonó a "chicos", diciéndoles que le contasen después, cuando se fue. Ron esperó a que hubiese unos pasos de distancia entre los tres para carraspear e inclinarse hacia adelante—. Compañero...

—Mira, en serio no voy a-

—Harry —Calló. Ron soltó un bufido de risa—. Amigo, el año pasado me molesté contigo por una estupidez, cuando necesitabas ayuda y un loco, _diferente al loco usual, _intentaba matarte. Aprendí mi lección, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo...quiero saber que estás seguro de lo que haces.

—Lo estoy —Juró, asintiendo. Ron le palmeó el brazo y vaciló un instante.

—Bien, y...¿puedo preguntar, más o menos, _qué_ se supone que estás haciendo? —Tuvo que morderse el labio para contener la risa. Su mejor amigo sonrió, a medias—. En serio, es que- un día tejes suéteres para él y el búho ese viene y va a mi casa...

—Sólo fue un suéter.

—...y luego estamos aquí y te pierdes por horas...

—Tengo que cumplir con un castigo, ¿recuerdas?

—...alargan su castigo por una supuesta pelea que luego nos dices que no es lo que parece, y la misma semana, resulta que te quedas con él en lugar de ir a Hogsmeade...

—No fue precisamente mi decisión, ¿sabes?

—...y ahora esto —Ron movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, considerándolo—. ¿Puedo decir lo que pienso, sin que seas _tú_ quien arme un drama?

Harry rodó los ojos y le hizo un gesto para que continuase. Él carraspeó, dio un rápido vistazo alrededor para estar seguro de que nadie se fijaba más que de costumbre en ellos, y susurró:

—¿Estás saliendo con Malfoy en secreto o algo así, compañero?

Si hubiese bebido jugo de calabaza, ese habría sido el momento en que se ahogaba y empezaba a toser sin control alguno. En cambio, su expresión de shock debió darle una respuesta a analizar, porque Ron lo observó por varios segundos, en silencio, con esa expresión que ponía cuando estaba ante el tablero de ajedrez, luego asintió para sí mismo, como si hubiese llegado a una conclusión para la próxima jugada.

—Dime, ¿me lo tengo que tomar como un "no estamos saliendo, pero me gustaría" o un "no estamos saliendo y no está en mis planes a futuro, ni en un millón de años"? —Arqueó las cejas cuando Harry boqueó por unos instantes.

—La- la segunda es un poco exagerada pero- —Completó con un vago sonido afirmativo. Él asintió otra vez.

—Así que- son como...amigos. Malfoy y tú son amigos.

Harry titubeó un poco más.

—Como- amigos que se fastidian y pelean un poco, sin ser demasiado, y- sí, algo así. Amigos —Asintió, probando la palabra—. Malfoy y yo podríamos ser algo parecido. Casi. Más o menos. Sí, algo, uhm.

Ron se rascó la barbilla, de forma distraída.

—¿De verdad estás seguro de lo que sea que estés haciendo? —Arrugó más el entrecejo. Él lloriqueó por lo bajo.

—Estoy seguro de que no dirá nada del E. D.

Su mejor amigo tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y se puso a jugar con los dedos, chocándolos entre sí.

—Sí, pero...—Se aclaró la garganta—. No es _eso_ de lo que estoy hablando, amigo.

Por un momento, ninguno dijo nada. Se observaron, luego alrededor, y carraspearon casi al mismo tiempo.

—¿Llamamos a Mione ya? —Ofreció. Ron asintió, todavía un poco ido.

—Sí, sí- está preocupada por si tienes problemas o algo. Vamos a llamarla y nos...¿explicarás mejor? —Titubeó. Harry asintió.

—Sí, voy a...intentar que lo mío con Malfoy suene a algo con sentido.


	25. 25

_ **Día 63** _

—...deja de- ¡Malfoy! ¡Deja de reírte de una vez!

Draco rodó sobre la manta, carcajeándose de su miseria. El rostro se le enrojecía por la falta de aire, no le quedaban reparos, ni siquiera cuando Harry le tocaba el torso con los pies en calcetines, sin hacer presión ni ningún tipo de fuerza, para que se detuviese.

—El Salón de té —Arrugaba la nariz, se tendía boca arriba y volvía a empezar. El sonido de su risa llenaba el aula, lo hacía vibrar—. Merlín, te _llevaron_ al salón de té. Oh, Potty, ¿_cómo_ es por dentro? ¿Tan _asquerosamente_ rosa, meloso y cursi como se ve por fuera, o _peor_? ¿Qué sirven? ¿Es verdad que había cupidos y corazones encantados, y todos usan más la boca para compartir saliva que para comer?

Harry ahogó un quejido y se dobló desde el abdomen, sosteniéndose la cabeza entre ambas manos.

—_Todo_ lo que dicen es cierto —Lloriqueó, con el entrecejo arrugado—. Fue una mierda. Y ella sólo quería hablar de _Cedric, Cedric, Cedric..._

—El novio muerto. Lindo tema de conversación para una primera cita —Cuando le frunció el ceño, rodó los ojos, pero no se rio más y su expresión se suavizó—. ¿No hubo beso? ¿Nada que hiciese que valiese la pena el escape a Hogsmeade?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No esperaba besarla ni nada, pero- fue horrible. Aburrido, tedioso, empalagoso- —Fingió un escalofrío.

—Suena a que no habrá una segunda.

Harry resopló, incrédulo.

—Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de si me gustaba, sólo- no se me ocurrió que fuese a salir _así_. Es toda llorosa y- agh. Dime que salir con chicas _no_ es siempre de _esa_ forma.

—¿Cómo lo voy a saber? —Draco flexionó los brazos, usándolos como almohada bajo su cabeza—. Nunca he salido con una.

Continuó quejándose por unos minutos, casi para sí mismo, pero el Slytherin asentía a sus palabras cuando lo veía, fruncía la nariz en señal de disgusto en los momentos oportunos, y en general, contuvo la risa, limitándose a débiles bufidos y apretar los labios para no empeorar su tragedia adolescente.

—Es curioso —Volvió a hablar, cuando Harry estaba tirado sobre la manta también. Se acostaban en sentidos y direcciones opuestas, por lo que no podrían verse las caras de girar en ese ángulo; era sencillo decir algunas verdades de ese modo, cuando no se miraban—, incluso alguien con el título de niño-que-vivió tiene problemas al salir con una persona.

—Derrotar magos oscuros de bebé no te asegura una linda novia, ¿sabes?

—Ya lo noté —Harry dio un manotazo al aire, sin ponerle empeño suficiente para atinar, sólo para hacerle saber que protestaba a lo que decía. Su mano terminó descansando sobre uno de sus antebrazos, aunque no sabía cómo.

—Tal vez simplemente no era para ti, Potty. No sé, tal vez lo tuyo sea una Gryffindor, para que su impulsividad los meta en problemas juntos. O una de estas Ravenclaw que parecen no tener emociones...

Él ahogó otro quejido.

—No, no, no. No voy a volver a salir con nadie por el resto de mi vida —Se colocó el otro antebrazo por encima de los ojos, cubriéndose la frente y empujando los lentes sólo un poco hacia abajo—. Demasiadas complicaciones. O tienes a un mago oscuro detrás, con ganas de acabar contigo, o sales con chicas, pero no puedes juntar esas cosas. Te hacen perder la cabeza.

—¿Los magos oscuros o las chicas?

—Probablemente las chicas.

Los dos se rieron por lo bajo.

—Te dije que tenías que probar con un chico —Le recordó, en tono más divertido—. Pocos chicos habrían intentado hablarte de su ex novio muerto y llorar contigo. No digo que no pase, oye, que todo es posible...pero dudo que tengas _tan_ mala suerte.

—Te sorprendería a qué punto llega mi mala suerte a veces.

—Ya, Potter. Yo soy el dramático aquí —Harry emitió un sonido afirmativo para añadir su acuerdo—. Hay _muchas_ ventajas que no estás viendo en salir con un chico, eso es todo. Todavía perderías la cabeza, pero te aseguro que iría segundo en tu lista, justo después de los magos oscuros con ganas de matarte. Si te consigues uno bueno, incluso es posible que los TIMO's sean peores para tu sistema nervioso que salir con él.

—Me estás animando como no tienes idea...—Ironizó, con una sonrisa de la que no era consciente—. ¿Eso le dices a los chicos con los que quieres salir? No veo cómo no te la pasas rodeado, con tus habilidades de convencimiento.

—Por lo general, son ellos quienes tienen que convencerme a _mí_ —Cuando lo oyó burlarse, percibió el ligero movimiento a su lado, sobre la manta en el suelo—. Pero puedo ser _muy_ convincente también.

Harry había tenido una pésima cita esa misma tarde. Regresó de Hogsmeade solo, deprisa, dejó a sus amigos atrás en el pueblo, y no tenía ganas de ir a la Sala Común para contarles lo sucedido.

Por alguna razón, _sí_ las tuvo de encontrar a Malfoy para arrastrarlo allí y hablarle al respecto.

Tampoco tenía gran cosa que hacer, porque era sábado por la tarde, así que resopló y bajó su brazo.

—A ver, inténtalo —Retó, sin mucho interés. Le pareció que soltaba un breve "¿hm?"—. Ven aquí, convénceme sobre por qué debo salir con un chico, y —Lo pensó un instante— te brindaré unas cervezas de mantequilla mañana.

—Seguimos castigados con nada de visitas al pueblo, Potter, y no creo que tus amigos me dejen escabullirme también...

—Tú no pienses en eso, yo lo resuelvo. _Si_ me convences —Puntualizó. Cuando el movimiento débil se repitió, Malfoy apareció en su campo de visión, boca abajo, recargado en los codos a ambos lados de su cabeza y en sentido opuesto al de él.

—¿Preparado para que te abra los ojos a un nuevo mundo? —Harry soltó un bufido de risa, pero dejó de encontrarlo divertido cuando sintió que le quitaba los lentes con cuidado.

—Oye, no- ¿cómo se supone que veo el _nuevo mundo_ así?

—Todo es parte de mi plan maligno para acabar contigo en tu momento más débil, a solas, cuando nadie se lo espera porque el resto está en Hogsmeade —Draco utilizó un tono más bajo, suave. Al reacomodarse inclinado sobre él, su respiración le dio en el rostro un par de veces, conforme hablaba; un roce ligero, apenas perceptible.

—Ahórrale el trabajo a Voldemort entonces.

—Con gusto —Descubrió que no necesitaba enfocarlo con los lentes, para saber que sonreía de lado. Su cabeza era una figura de contornos difusos, cabello notable a simple vista por el color, piel pálida. Lucía como la imagen de un viejo sueño que quedaba en el olvido—. Harry Potter, es _absolutamente_ _necesario_ que salgas con un chico por una vez en tu vida, como mínimo.

Él rodó los ojos. Optó por seguirle la corriente.

—¿Y eso por qué, Draco Malfoy?

—Porque un chico te entenderá como una chica _jamás_ lo hará. Un chico difícilmente te habría llevado a un salón de té para una primera cita, y de hacerlo, sería para burlarse de las parejas melosas o con alguna intención oculta.

—¿A dónde me habría llevado un chico, en una primera cita, según tú?

—Quidditch —Lo murmuró despacio, casi con vehemencia—. Como eres conocido como Buscador, un chico listo te llevaría a jugar Quidditch.

—Puedo jugar Quidditch cuando quiera, Malfoy. ¿Eso cuenta como una cita, al menos?

—El Quidditch puede ser una cita muy interesante —Sonó ofendido. Harry sonrió, sin saber por qué, esperando que continuase—. Un chico podría haber convertido el Quidditch en una oportunidad para saber cosas de ti que otros no conozcan; un tanto de Quaffle sería un detalle, atrapar la snitch es conseguir un secreto del otro.

—No es por ser presumido —El Gryffindor se aclaró la garganta de forma ruidosa, adrede—, pero yo ganaría _todos_ esos secretos.

—Entonces él lo usaría, probablemente, para confesar una _irremediable_ atracción hacia ti, y el juego terminaría por volverse justo lo que él quería en un principio —En un comienzo, sólo notó que sus palabras eran acompañadas de un ligero contacto, un toque a un lado de la cabeza. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, se removió.

—¿Por qué estás...?

—_Sh_. Quieto, te estoy convenciendo sin que lo notes —Harry no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Permaneció donde estaba, dejándole enredar los dedos en su cabello y trazar círculos con las yemas, en caricias lentas, flojas—. Con un chico, puedes ser tan brusco como te dé la gana. Puedes ser tú mismo.

—No creo que una relación-

—_Sh_ —Volvió a rodar los ojos, pero no interrumpió más—. No tendrías una imagen que cuidar, entendería esos detalles que una chica siempre ve mal, tu falta de preocupación por ciertos aspectos. A un chico, _si lo eliges bien_, podrías besarlo hasta dejarle los labios hinchados, morderlo, succionarle...—Bajó aún más la voz, poco a poco—. Un chico comprendería mejor que un día vas a querer que te abrace por la tarde, en silencio, y besos en la cara. Y por la noche, lo que realmente, _realmente,_ quieres es que te la chupe —Harry podría jurar que se ahogó con la nada. Lo escuchó reír por lo bajo, las caricias no se detenían—. No significa que lo quieras menos, o que no estés dispuesto a ser cursi y besarle toda la espalda cuando se lo estés metiendo por detrás, sólo tienes una necesidad en su momento. Es natural y lógico, y más que probable que te ayude con ella, _si lo eliges bien _—Insistió.

_Además, los chicos conocemos nuestro cuerpo mejor que cualquier chica, y no hay gran diferencia entre nosotros. Sabemos dónde tocar y cómo hacerlo, justo del modo en que nos gustaría que nos lo hicieran_ —Harry sufrió de un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza, cuando sintió que le repasaba el cartílago de la oreja con un dedo, presionaba un punto por detrás de esta, y regresaba a su cuero cabelludo, más hacia la parte posterior del cabello—. _Encontramos puntos débiles con facilidad, probamos, tanteamos, buscamos. No tienes que sentirte cohibido. Sabemos qué queremos, aunque muchos no lo admitan a la primera, pero reaccionamos en base a eso, y ambos querrán lo mismo; es ganar-ganar._

_Si crees que una chica en verdad puede hacerte perder la cabeza, es porque nunca te han besado sin darte tiempo a respirar, no has tenido las manos veloces, duras, de un jugador de Quidditch metiéndose bajo tu camiseta, y nunca, jamás, has experimentado esa fricción cuando se están restregando uno contra el otro._

_Pero no todo se trata de lo físico. Los chicos podemos tener nuestros momentos, nuestros detalles. Inesperadamente, podría invitarte a salir a mitad del período de exámenes para que te calmes, insistirte en nadar en el Lago Negro, otro partido en el suelo, con pelotas encantadas en lugar de bludgers. Podrían hacerles bromas a los profesores, a la cara de sapo, y pasarte una mañana de domingo, quejándote con ese chico, mientras haces las tareas atrasadas de la semana._

_Salir con un chico, Harry, quiere decir que vas a tener un mejor amigo al que puedes arrastrar dentro de un armario de escobas para un rápido revolcón. Que puede no tener la piel más suave, pero sabrá montarte. A veces será algo idiota, le costará expresarse. Por si no te has dado cuenta, acerca de ti mismo, los chicos somos tan tonta, tan estúpidamente transparentes cuando nos gusta alguien, que sólo te hará falta verlo a los ojos a mitad de una discusión, para darte cuenta de que te has convertido en _ _ **todo** _ _ lo que sus pupilas abarcan; el afecto se habrá mezclado con la excitación, la adoración con la rudeza. ¿Hay algo que pueda ser mejor que eso?_

Cuando calló, los dedos enterrados en su cabello siguieron trazando lentos círculos durante un rato. Despacio, suave; al mismo tiempo, dándole leves tirones a los mechones, exigentes, cada poco tiempo, generándole temblores involuntarios.

Podía oír el tronar de su corazón en los oídos, el cuerpo entero sucumbía bajo una capa densa de calor, le hacía cosquillear la piel y se le alojaba con mayor insistencia en el abdomen. Su mente estaba embotada, en alguna parte detrás de una nube algodonada, que no lo dejaba procesar más que la voz tersa que le hablaba momentos atrás, sus palabras, la respiración que todavía le daba en la cara, los jodidos dedos en su cabello.

Tuvo que obligarse a respirar profundo, para formular cualquier palabra.

—Creo que- —Se interrumpió, carraspeó—. Yo diría que me convenciste, Malfoy.

Lamentó no ser capaz de distinguir bien su sonrisa presumida, por la falta de lentes.

—_Sabía_ que lo haría —Pero no detuvo ahí las caricias.

_Podría haberlo hecho perder la cabeza ese mismo día._


	26. 26

_ **Operación: entra y sal del castillo (y no te enamores en el proceso…)** _

Había sido como una travesura. No creía que fuese del tipo de travesura que los Merodeadores esperaban llevar a cabo, en su época, cuando empezaron a darle vueltas a la posibilidad que crearía su valioso mapa. Pero seguía siendo una travesura, una que le agradó y que luego se daría cuenta que no le importaría repetir.

Que _quería_ repetir.

Media tarde del domingo. Sin tareas, sin prácticas de Quidditch; el período de exámenes se sentía lejano y difuso todavía, una tortura que desconocían y a la que no prestaban la suficiente atención, el próximo partido de la temporada sería Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff. Nada podía preocuparlos demasiado.

Draco había cumplido sus obligaciones de Prefecto y pasado la mañana metido en las mazmorras, en el laboratorio de pociones, para ser más precisos. Él no podía explicarse qué hacía ahí por tantas horas. Después de mediodía, se reunieron en el aula de siempre para cumplir su castigo rutinario. Esperaron a que Miri se hubiese desvanecido, al llegar al final de este, para hablar de lo que en verdad importaba.

—¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? —Al Slytherin le brillaban los ojos con una chispa que sólo le había visto al planear su falsa discusión, con agresivos balones mágicos de por medio.

Le había preguntado si guardaba uno de sus secretos, Draco le replicó "¿no lo hago ya?". Cuando Harry lo observó fijamente unos segundos, demostrando que iba en serio, asintió y le aseguró que podía confiar en él. Tuvo la sensación de que no se trataba _sólo_ del mapa. Podría haberle confiado lo que fuese a esa persona que tenía al lado y cuya _existencia_ le era imposible, hasta hace unos meses.

—Esto se llama el Mapa del Merodeador —Se lo presentó, después de que hubiesen cerrado la puerta al aula con un encantamiento e insonorizado los alrededores. Presionó la varita contra el papel, Draco se inclinaba sobre uno de sus hombros para ver—. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Encontró divertida la frase, preguntó, insinuante, qué clases de _intenciones_ tenía al mostrárselo y sacarlo del castillo, que no fuesen _buenas_. Harry sacudió la cabeza y le dio un codazo sin fuerza, como protesta, porque de otro modo, ambos habrían caído en cuenta de que la voz le fallaría.

Podrían haberse escabullido por los pasillos desiertos, esquivado al resto de la Brigada, a Peeves, a Filch y su gata. No era necesario tomárselo como una misión ultra secreta de espionaje mágico.

Sólo que eso fue lo que hicieron.

Se metían a los huecos de los retratos, se mantenían pegados a las paredes, se ayudaban a alcanzar los mecanismos para abrir pasajes detrás de estatuas. El mapa pasaba de manos de uno al otro, apenas iluminados por dos _lumos_, de una manera en que, hasta entonces, nunca se lo había dejado a ninguno de sus amigos. Despistaron a Peeves con una ilusión, Draco encantó una de las muchas armaduras del castillo para que persiguiese a la Señora Norris, lo que distraía por completo la atención del huraño conserje. No tenían otro motivo que el reírse, en silencio y entre las sombras, de los gritos histéricos de Filch y los escobazos que le daba a la vieja pieza de hierro, pretendiendo frenarla.

Se deslizaron a través de un pasadizo que iba al invernadero, para no estar tan expuestos en el patio y levantar sospechas. Al salir, se ensuciaron de tierra de algunas macetas y el suelo. Draco se quejaba, la risa contenida le distorsionaba la voz, mientras Harry le daba empujones a su espalda desde atrás para apremiarlo a moverse, llamándole "sangrepura mimado" e intentando que hiciese silencio.

Actuaron como si alguien los estuviese siguiendo, pero se olvidaron de ser cautelosos más allá de cierto límite, metros de césped entre ellos y cualquier par de ojos u oídos curiosos que pudiesen hacerse una idea de lo que ocurría un día cualquiera de febrero. Sus risas, sus voces, llenaron un segmento del patio que nadie más ocupaba a esas horas. Se daban empujones débiles, juguetones, sacudían los brazos, se sujetaban de las muñecas.

Harry había decidido, antes de salir, que _debían_ tomar el pasaje del Sauce, porque quería mostrarle la Casa de los Gritos y sus verdades. Draco atrapó uno de sus brazos para frenarlo cuando estaban lo bastante cerca para sentir las corrientes de aire que generaban los ramazos del árbol, observó en silencio, y riéndose por lo bajo, le preguntó si es que quería _matarlos_.

—Sé cómo detenerlo —Juró, deslizándose lejos de su agarre, con reticencia. Avanzó unos pasos, de reversa, para no despegar los ojos de él—. ¿Alguna vez has visto que se quede quieto?

El Slytherin negaba. Tampoco dejaba de verlo, de seguir sus movimientos con la mirada. Lo hacía con una curiosidad que debía serle natural, aunque él nunca se hubiese percatado en los años posteriores, y puesta sobre Harry la misma atención con que completaba sus tareas de pociones, podía reconocer que era bastante _halagador_ ser el centro del mundo, por unos instantes, en sus ojos.

—¿Eso es posible siquiera? —Harry sonrió ante su incredulidad. Se agachó para recoger una piedra de tamaño mediano, la hizo levitar con un toque de varita, y le pidió con una seña que no dejase de fijarse en su trayecto.

No supo de dónde salieron las palabras que vinieron después, sólo que las sentía como una nueva verdad inamovible, inalterable, que se asentaba en ese momento y podría haber aplicado a lo que fuese, incluso a ellos. _Sobre todo a ellos._

—_Todo_ es posible, Malfoy.

Draco lucía maravillado cuando notó que el impacto de la piedra, guiada por un hechizo, en el punto correcto, frenaba el movimiento errático del Sauce. Se acercó despacio, cauteloso, como si esperase verlo cobrar vida de nuevo y ser atacado invadiendo su espacio.

—No dura mucho —Advirtió Harry, tanteando a su lado hasta sujetarle el brazo. Su mano se deslizó hacia la del Slytherin cuando tiró de él para llevarlo hacia el tronco, pero ninguno se percató. O no les importó.

—Merlín —La voz de Draco hizo ecos cuando se metieron al túnel, agachados, arrastrándose—, ¿desde hace cuánto conoces esto?

—Desde tercero.

—¿Tu cabeza flotante tiene algo que ver? —Harry ahogó la risa al asentir, a pesar de que no podían distinguir más que débiles destellos de las puntas de sus varitas en la oscuridad.

—En realidad, la capa y el Mapa son de...

_Se lo contó_ _todo_. De principio a fin, lo que sabía de los Merodeadores y sus actividades, quiénes eran o fueron, cómo los conoció.

Draco fingió absoluto desagrado por la casa que se caía a pedazos, pero se detuvo más tiempo del justo donde le dijo que encadenaban a Lupin al principio, cuando todavía no eran capaces de dejarlo en libertad porque nadie podía asegurar que no causaría estragos.

Se metieron bajo la capa al dejar la casa, corrieron por donde no dejarían huellas hacia las Tres Escobas. Draco asustó a algunos magos del pueblo, susurrándoles, y pagaron el doble por bebidas en la taberna, a cambio del silencio hacia el colegio, con respecto a su escapada. Madam Rosmerta meneó la cabeza, les sirvió y no hizo preguntas. Tenía una débil sonrisa cuando los vio escapar por la trastienda.

Regresaron sobre sus pasos a la Casa de los Gritos, y por una tarde, aquel no era el lugar de los Merodeadores en luna llena. Por _esa_ tarde, era probable que la vieja casa ni siquiera recordase que hubo una época en que tres chicos la ocupaban, acompañando a un lobo herido, que se transformaría con el amanecer.

Se tumbaron en el suelo, en una raída mata arreglada sin cuidado, por desconfiar de la capacidad de los muebles. Hablaban en susurros, como si cada palabra fuese un secreto, bebían la cerveza de mantequilla con tragos largos, y se reían con fuerza de la espuma que les quedaba en el labio. Draco fruncía la nariz, divertido, cuando él se la retiraba con un pase del pulgar, frotando la yema unos instantes extras contra sus labios, inconscientemente. Se humedeció los dedos en las jarras y le salpicó los lentes; Harry todavía se quejaba, en vano, cuando le dijo un "tienes que dejar de mirarme _así_, Potter", pero sonreía al ladear la cabeza.

Una parte de él le indicaba que las falsas peticiones que se hacían con una sonrisa como esa, _tenían_ que ser ignoradas, porque era para lo que estaban hechas.

Era una experiencia nueva el sentir el corazón latir enloquecido y estar _cómodo_ a la vez. Las bromas, discutir sin levantar la voz, sin ganas de pelear nunca más. El creer que una vieja casa arruinada podría ser el mejor lugar del mundo, aunque fuese por un rato.

Regresaron al castillo cuando era de noche. Entonces tendrían que separarse, porque sus Salas Comunes estaban lejos y debían simular que jamás salieron, no estuvieron juntos y nunca se robaron una tarde fuera de la línea de tiempo de las eventualidades destinadas a ocurrir en sus vidas.

Tal vez la vieja casa nunca volvería a ser suya, tal vez seguiría perteneciendo, en esencia, a esos cuatro chicos del pasado. Pero ambos se despedían con una promesa de verse pronto, antes de ir en direcciones opuestas, y Harry no creía que pudiese pensar de nuevo en la Casa de los Gritos sólo para recordar el legado de sus padres.


	27. 27

_ **Un buen Slytherin sabe pelear (a su manera…)** _

—...no levantes tanto el codo, Neville, sí- sí, así te saldrá bien. Dean, no te distraigas, recuerda que se supone que estás batiéndote a duelo con Seamus, Ron- ¿a dónde se metió Ron? ¡Ah! Ron, ojos al frente, o Mione va a- —Harry soltó un leve "auh", como si el golpe hubiese sido propio, cuando su mejor amigo salió despedido hacia una de las paredes de la Sala de los Menesteres, por un hechizo de la chica. Levantó el pulgar en su dirección y continuó su trayecto entre las parejas que practicaban—. Buen _desmayo_, Mione. Apiádate un poco de él, ayúdalo a pararse y mira que no se haya lastimado, ¿puedes?

Sabía que le había dado una respuesta positiva, porque era _Hermione_ y _siempre_ lo hacía, sin que tuviese que pedírselo, mas no llegó a escucharla, porque fue en ese momento exacto en que la puerta se abrió. Tuvo una idea bastante clara de lo que encontraría al girarse, por la manera en que más de uno de sus compañeros se tensó y apretó el agarre alrededor de la varita.

A pesar de que no era la primera vez, supuso que no podía esperar que se adaptasen así de rápido.

Por supuesto que lo último que se le habría ocurrido era que Malfoy no tendría ganas de asistir solo a la reunión de la semana. Detrás de él, un grupo de Slytherin se mantenía unido, dando vistazos cautelosos en torno a la sala, a las enormes puertas dobles que se cerraban. Draco saludó gesticulando con los labios, sin hacer ruido, le guiñó, y se quitó su insignia de la Brigada Inquisitorial, para después tender la otra mano frente a los que lo acompañaban, tomando las de cada uno para guardarlas donde estuviesen fuera de vista.

Los murmullos que suscitaba la escena no impidieron que Harry se acercara, al menos, no al muchacho que tenía que ver a diario en otra aula. Arqueó las cejas nada más pararse frente a él y Draco elevó la barbilla, como si esperase un reconocimiento por el logro de haberlos _arrastrado_ al otro bando.

—Todo está muy bien por aquí, es genial que aprendan hechizos, pero admite que te hace falta _un poco_ de la astucia Slytherin —Le pinchó el pecho con el índice, dos veces. Luego apuntó a los chicos—. A Pans y Blaise los conoces, están hartos de la _Defensa_teórica —Ambos asintieron, con expresiones igual de hastiadas—. Esa de allí es Daphne Greengrass y es la única Slytherin con la que puedo mantener un duelo de varios minutos y no siempre ganar...sin usar algunos pequeños trucos —Harry rodó los ojos, hasta que lo vio recargar un brazo en uno de los hombros de otro chico—. Theodore Nott. Si vas a enseñarles sobre ilusiones, yo dejaría que él hable primero. Es muy bueno tener un falso 'yo' a mitad de un duelo que crees no poder ganar y que tu rival se canse solo; piénsalo.

La Sala se había quedado en un silencio sepulcral. Harry tomó una profunda respiración, saludó con un vago cabeceo a los dos Slytherin con los que compartió parte del _día de cargalibros_, e ignoró las miradas fijas que se sentían como agujas en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, de los miembros del E. D.

—Bienvenidos a todos. Pueden empezar por ir hacia allá —Señaló el pergamino encantado con los nombres de cada uno de los estudiantes en la sala, excepto los recién llegados—, firmar, y Hermione —La buscó con la mirada. Su amiga asintió, para indicar que cooperaría, aunque tuviese una expresión aturdida— les explicará un poco qué es esto y lo que hemos hecho. Después voy a estar con ustedes para ver qué saben y cómo empezamos.

Esperó las respuestas afirmativas y que hubiesen rodeado a los estudiantes que practicaban momentos atrás. Era una visión curiosa; una especie de barrera invisible separaba a los Slytherin del resto, los primeros se movían en conjunto, discretos, silenciosos, sin dejarse amedrentar pero con ese aspecto de desconfianza que era de esperarse. El resto no lucían más tranquilos. Hermione fue la única que se aproximó al grupo, para hablarles de lo que pidió.

Cuando se volvió hacia Draco, no sabía si suspirar, negar o sonreírle. Él parecía bastante orgulloso de sí mismo, con un rostro de tranquila diversión y las manos unidas detrás de la espalda.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Intentó que sonase a acusación. _No le funcionó_—. Son todos de la Brigada, Umbridge va a estar mucho más que sólo histérica.

—¿Ahora te interesa lo que piense la cara de sapo? —Elevó una ceja, Harry sacudió la cabeza—. Mira- probablemente debí avisarte lo que planeaba —El Gryffindor le dirigió una mirada que parecía mostrar un "¿en serio? ¿Te vienes a dar cuenta hasta ahora?" y se suavizó más de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir, cuando él sonrió con presunta inocencia—. Eres consciente de que no tienes ni un Sly aquí y te hacen falta. Podemos no ser los más impulsivos, buscamos otras salidas y sé- que no tenemos la mejor fama, pero gánatelos, y te prometo que van a ser los más leales a ti dentro de esta sala.

Harry dio otro vistazo al reducido grupo. Se mantenían aislados; sin embargo, Ron acababa de soltar un pesado suspiro y caminar hacia ellos. Sus dos mejores amigos les hablaban de algo que no podía escuchar desde ahí.

—Te faltan Crabbe y Goyle —Mencionó, sin pensar. Draco bufó.

—Crabbe y Goyle...bueno, ellos son bastante útiles y los conozco desde siempre. Pero si intentase que jueguen a dos bandos, sus cerebros se fundirían dentro de sus pobres cabezas —Se encogió de hombros, con falso lamento en un pequeño puchero. Harry se fijó en sus labios un segundo, carraspeó y apartó la mirada, de nuevo.

—Creí que me habías dicho que ya teníamos demasiada gente aquí. Tu discursito sobre traidores y soplones...

—Yo respondo por ellos —Harry no pudo evitar girar el rostro cuando sintió el agarre ligero que se cerró en su muñeca. Draco se veía más serio de pronto—. Confío en ellos. Tú confía en _mí_.

_Confiaba_. No se habría dado cuenta de que lo hacía hasta tal magnitud, si no lo hubiese oído.

Asintió. Cubrió la mano que lo sujetaba con la suya, sin ejercer presión, apenas un toque.

—Van a estar un poco fuera de lugar, pero mientras se comporten, haré lo que pueda porque no los molesten los otros —Draco resopló.

—Nos defendemos solos, muchas gracias —Tiró de él al moverse hacia el fondo de la sala, el agarre descendiendo, los dedos de ambos entrelazándose en un contacto flojo, casi tentativo—. _Tienes_ que verlos pelear, Theo puede duplicar a alguien con dos palabras, es un truco que le enseñó su abuelo. Daphne- ella tiene este hechizo, que _nunca_ ha querido compartir conmigo, y puede lograr que...

Harry se dejó llevar por su mano y se unió al grupo alejado. Les indicó al resto que siguiesen con su práctica, bajo la vigilancia de los Gryffindor que iban más avanzados, y decidió empezar con los primeros Slytherin del E. D.


	28. 28

_ **Día 70** _

—...ella quería averiguar a dónde voy todas las tardes, cuando no estoy en las mazmorras ni haciendo mis rondas de la Brigada por ahí.

—¿Hm? —Harry estaba adormilado, producto del jazz que oía desde el auricular que le correspondía y unos dedos enterrados en su cabello, así que se tomó unos segundos para hilar los pensamientos, conectándolos entre sí— ¿y qué le...? Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo?

De repente, parte del sueño se disipaba por una abrupta alarma encendida en alguna parte de su cabeza. Draco se había arrastrado con manos y rodillas sobre la manta, y tendido a medias sobre él. _Literalmente_. La cabeza rubia quedó sobre su pecho, cuando el Slytherin soltó una exhalación relajada. Harry, recostado encima de la tela, se tensó un instante, mientras recordaba cómo solucionar el tener la respiración atascada en la garganta.

—Me tiro sobre ti y te uso de almohada —Respondió, con calma y en voz baja—, ¿no es obvio?

Le hubiese gustado tener una réplica irónica en la punta de la lengua, pero a decir verdad, no encontraba molestia dentro de sí para quejarse al respecto. Merlín, ¿lo que olía _así_de bien era su cabello?

—¿Qué acondicionador usas? —Se reacomodó, atrapado contra la manta por el peso sobre él, y llevó una mano a su cabeza. Como no opuso resistencia, empezó a jugar con uno de los mechones, que se le deslizaban entre los dedos, con la misma facilidad que el agua.

—Uno demasiado fino para ti —Se burló, ahogando un quejido cuando Harry contestó dándole un tirón sin fuerza en el cabello—. Oh, vamos, Potty, tranquilo. Es natural que ames mi cabello, todos lo- ¡oye! —Protestó, más insistente, al segundo jalón. Cuando flexionó los codos y dobló los brazos sobre su pecho, alzándose lo justo para volver a estar cara a cara, Harry fingió no tener idea de lo recién ocurrido—. Ya déjalo.

Draco lo señaló con un dedo acusador. Él sonrió y volvió a tirar de un mechón, sin fuerza, ganándose un resoplido y un manotazo en la muñeca. Ya que se detuvo, el Slytherin lo dejó mantener la mano sobre su cabello, donde enterró los dedos e intentó imitar los movimientos circulares y lentos que él hacía; no estaba seguro de si funcionaba, hasta que lo escuchó soltar un ligero sonido satisfecho, para después recargarse contra la palma de su mano.

—Te decía que Umbridge sospechó como por medio segundo de mí —Siguió, con voz pausada. Por la manera en que sus pestañas aleteaban y lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, supuso que no era el único que se adormecía con las caricias—. Ahora cree que te estoy vigilando para ella o algo así.

—Es bastante estúpida, ¿no?

—Es muy crédula...—Hizo una pausa, en la que el _ruidito_ complacido se repitió. A Harry le hizo gracia compararlo con un gato—. Pero piensa que tiene algunas pistas de lo que están haciendo, deberían ser más cuidadosos al entrar y salir. Los chicos y yo no podemos cubrirlos las veinticuatro horas del día cada vez que se reúnen.

—Lo sé. Gracias por no dejar que arrastrasen a Neville el otro día —Draco rodó los ojos y lo ignoró. En la última reunión, Neville se tropezó con una armadura a mitad del pasillo, el grupo de Gryffindor que lo acompañaba entró a la Sala deprisa y la puerta se cerró, antes de que lo hubiesen alcanzado. El pobre sólo atinó a balbucear. Habría sido sometido a uno de los castigos de Umbridge, si Parkinson no hubiese ido por Malfoy, que dijo que se encargaría. Lo único que hizo fue darle un manotazo en la parte posterior de la cabeza y hacerlo pasar a la sala, en cuanto la puerta estuvo disponible de nuevo.

Él, por supuesto, no dejaba que nadie lo mencionase y mucho menos había aceptado cualquier tipo de agradecimiento. Cuando hizo la insinuación de hablarle del tema, Draco le espetó que _no_ ayudaba a idiotas Gryffindors. Harry simuló creerle.

—Sé que eres bueno, en alguna parte dentro de ti —Le pinchó la mejilla con el índice de la otra mano, arrancándole un quejido que era silenciado de inmediato con la continuación de las caricias en la cabeza. Aparentemente, había dado con su punto débil—, muy, muy, muy en el fondo, debajo de todo ese...egocentrismo y tus momentos de idiotez.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa floja, todavía con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Estás muy equivocado. Los Malfoy somos malos, ya te lo he dicho —Harry emitió un vago sonido de acuerdo, con su mejor expresión de solemnidad.

—Bien, ya que eres una mente siniestra...—Vaciló. El titubeo fue lo que capturó por completo la atención de Malfoy, que cambió su punto de apoyo y levantó un brazo, colocando su mano sobre la de él.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Más alerta también, estrechó los ojos—. No —Se corrigió, despacio—, ¿qué vas a pedirme? Esa es la pregunta, ¿cierto?

Harry intentó imitar la sonrisa de falsa inocencia que él tenía, pero no creía haberlo conseguido con el mismo efecto. Optó por la sinceridad.

—Quiero hablar con Padfoot, sólo un rato, y el correo está demasiado intervenido y es riesgoso, y-

Draco lo interrumpió con un débil quejido. Para hacerlo más fácil, le había explicado acerca de los sobrenombres el mismo día en que le habló de los Merodeadores por primera vez.

—El único correo que sale sin ser revisado es de la cara de sapo —Meneó la cabeza. Harry se relamió los labios, buscando las palabras exactas para lo que intentaba pedir; no se percató de que el Slytherin desviaba su mirada un instante y se fijaba en el gesto.

—¿Y si pudiese...hablarle por una chimenea?

Lo comprendió enseguida y empezó a negar.

—No puedes sólo meterte a su oficina y utilizar su chimenea, Potter. ¿Tienes idea de cuántos escudos tiene, barreras, hechizos, trampas...?

—Yo no puedo —Aceptó, con un asentimiento—, pero tú sí.

—Merlín —Exhaló, haciendo ademán de levantarse. Harry se apresuró a sostener sus brazos y jalar, lo que causó que volviese a quedar sobre su pecho, con otra débil protesta. Se retorció sin fuerza, más insistente con los pucheros que los falsos intentos de huida—. No me hagas esto. Te estoy diciendo que no, _necesito_ distancia para pensar bien...

Harry sonrió, sin saber por qué. Un calorcillo agradable se le instaba en el vientre y cosquilleaba, a medida que deslizaba las manos sobre sus brazos, reteniéndolo justo ahí.

Bueno, si en algo tenía razón, era en lo complicado de hablar con unos ojos grises tan cerca, el olor del dichoso acondicionador y las respiraciones a punto de mezclarse.

—¿Por favor?

Draco puso su mejor ceño fruncido, incluso cuando él ladeaba la cabeza y fingía una expresión suplicante. Tras un momento en silencio, el Slytherin suspiró, dejó caer los hombros y volvió a acomodarse, recostado encima de él. Harry no habría sabido cómo explicar que eso, de por sí, lo consideraba una pequeña y absurda victoria.

—¿Qué voy a obtener a cambio?

—¿Mi agradecimiento? —Draco bufó.

—No hago nada con tu agradecimiento, Potty.

—Bien, ¿entonces qué quieres ahora?

Por un instante, se mordió el labio inferior y observó su boca. A Harry lo recorrió un estremecimiento cuando tuvo que tragar en seco. Pero él había usado la oportunidad que le dio su despiste, para soltarse por completo y sentarse a un lado, con una expresión más pensativa.

—Déjame que lo piense un poco —Musitó, después lo apuntó—, pero si hago esto por ti, cuando decida lo que quiero, no te podrás negar.

Estaba seguro de que tendría que haber sido advertido por un mal presentimiento; sin embargo, no lo sintió.


	29. 29

_ **Operación: a la cara de sapo le tiene que ir mal** _

Para entender cómo llegaron a esa situación, habría que tener en cuenta que era media tarde, alrededor de la mitad de una semana cualquiera y cerca del mes de marzo. La oficina de Umbridge estaba apartada del resto de las de los profesores, la Brigada la abandonó por sus órdenes, a excepción de un estudiante que permanecía en la silla contraria a la suya, con los tobillos cruzados y tal porte despreocupado, que dudaba que alguien más hubiese sido capaz de adoptar frente a ella.

Draco tenía una facilidad increíble para verse pulcro y mantener el rostro libre de emociones. Al mismo tiempo, no parecía que la túnica de uniforme de mangas largas y holgadas estuviese fuera de lugar en él, a pesar de que ningún otro estudiante andaba con esa prenda tan tarde, por la temporada que era.

Si Umbridge hubiese sido más lista, quizás lo habría notado y se habría ahorrado algunos problemas. Dado que no ocurrió, los hechos fueron _inevitables_.

Harry Potter estaba en una esquina apartada de la oficina, bajo la capa de invisibilidad que perteneció a su padre. Fingir que ni siquiera existía podía ser muy sencillo, cuando la cara de sapo no dejaba de hablar con esa vocecita repiqueteante, que conseguía que cualquiera tuviese ganas de maldecirla.

—¿Algo más que me pueda decir, señor Malfoy? —Inquiría, con la sonrisa tensa y perfecta plasmada en el rostro.

—Atrapamos a unos chicos de sexto, besándose, en los rosales. Castigados. A quienes les compraron mercancía de bromas a los Weasley, les fue decomisada esta misma tarde. También estarán castigados —La profesora asintió en señal de aprobación a sus resoluciones. Harry estaba más que sorprendido porque pudiese conservar un tono nivelado, sereno, mirar a la bruja a la cara, sin dejarse distraer por los múltiples retratos y dibujos de gatos en la oficina; a él lo inquietaban, de forma casi perturbadora—. Un grupo de cuarto intentaba reunirse, aún no descubrimos por qué, pero hemos disuelto su...organización estudiantil, antes de que cause algún problema mayor.

Umbridge no dejaba de asentir a todo lo que oía. Comenzaba a ver por qué tenía a Malfoy como líder de la Brigada Inquisitorial; no tenía que decirle nada, para que hiciese lo que tenía en mente.

Le hubiese gustado recordarse que Draco _odiaba_ a la cara de sapo tanto como cualquiera, pero estaba seguro de que una parte de él también _apreciaba_ el poder que le otorgaba estar de su lado. _Bueno_, supuso, _eran contradicciones con las que lidiar al tratarse del Slytherin._

—Excelente —Con un par de movimientos de varita, una tetera que emitía un pitido, levitaba hacia el escritorio, para servir té humeante en dos tazas. Una de ellas se acercaba a Malfoy por cuenta propia, que hacía gala de todos sus modales sangrepura en la manera de sostenerla y simular beber, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la mujer de rosa—. ¿Algo más que decirme, señor Malfoy? ¿Cómo va nuestra..._investigación_?

—Potter es un inútil —El aludido estrechó los ojos por debajo de la capa. Bien, puede que Malfoy _también_ disfrutase de la ocasión de quejarse de él de formas exageradas—, ni siquiera tiene buenas notas. Si no fuese por el Quidditch, es probable que no haría nada con su día. Asiste a los castigos sólo para quedarse dormido en el aula cuando terminamos, perezoso, irresponsable, insolente. Es más un crup que ladra mucho y no puede morder con fuerza; yo no me preocuparía por él. Aparentemente, "salvar" —Por supuesto que hizo las comillas con los dedos, levitando su taza un instante para lograr el efecto— al mundo mágico, no garantiza un miembro productivo para la sociedad después.

La cara de sapo incluso se rio. Una risa tintineante, aguda y contenida, satisfecha con la falsa información. Draco permaneció impasible.

En un principio, le había preocupado lo que harían si se volvía en su contra al último momento o lo descubrían. Recordaba que el Slytherin _también_ rio al oírlo.

—_Una ventaja de que tu padrino sea pocionista, Potter, es que tendrías que ser un completo idiota para dejar que metan una poción en tu bebida y no notarla. Eso, y cómo aprendes a diferenciar olores por tanto tiempo metido en su laboratorio._

De ahí que él fuese, quizás, la única persona en todo el castillo que se tomaba –o no- lo que la cara de sapo le diese. Y también la única -sin contar al propio Snape, en el hipotético caso de que consiguiese hacerlo aceptar una taza de lo que fuese-, a la que ella no le agregaría nada _especial_ en la taza.

—Excelente, excelente —Repetía, con pequeños saltos. Dejó su taza a medio beber sobre el escritorio, se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta, varita en mano, para levitar algunos documentos de un archivero al otro. Hablaba con el estudiante conforme lo hacía, pero Harry no prestó más atención a sus palabras, porque fue el momento ideal para que Draco actuase.

El Slytherin volvió a levitar la taza frente a su cara, se estiró desde la silla, trazó un arco perfecto con el brazo sobre la mesa. Inclinación de la muñeca, una leve abertura en la manga; fue imposible notar gran cosa. Si Harry no lo hubiese visto esconder un vial de líquido transparente en la prenda, amarrando el corcho a un hilo de araña que enredó en sus dedos, para dejar caer un pequeño chorro en el instante y espacio oportuno, habría creído que no hizo _nada_.

Cuando Umbridge se fijó en él otra vez, Draco tenía una mano en el asa de la taza, otra en el platillo que la sostenía, y una expresión que podría haberlo hecho pasar por el Premio Anual.

—Bien, quiero que...—La bruja hizo una pausa para terminar el contenido de su taza de un sorbo. Cuando abrió la boca para proseguir, ningún sonido brotó.

Se desplomó sin hacer ruido, atrapada en el aire por un encantamiento de levitación. Draco se puso de pie, despacio, le palmeó la mejilla con una expresión de disgusto por tener que tocarla, para comprobar que estaba inconsciente, y le hizo una seña para que saliese de la capa. Harry lo hizo, al tiempo que él la colocaba en la alfombra del suelo y empezaba a _armar_ la escena.

Requería de un verdadero esfuerzo no reírse de la profesora inconsciente, tomando en cuenta que era la misma mujer que usaba plumas que escribían en la piel de sus estudiantes, dejándoles cicatrices por cada letra. Aún no tenía lo que se merecía, pero podría decirse que era un buen comienzo.

En el camino a la chimenea, Harry dobló la capa sobre su antebrazo y levantó las manos, atrapando el rostro del Slytherin en ellas, deteniéndolo. Draco parpadeó hacia él, aturdido por el repentino gesto.

—Que uses esa cabeza de serpiente para molestar a alguien además de mí, es simplemente..._increíble_ —Murmuró, con una sonrisa divertida. Él arqueó una ceja y sujetó sus manos, sin obligarlo a retirarlas de sus mejillas de inmediato.

—Sí, sí, Potty, soy el mejor. Hazme el favor y declárame tu amor eterno en otro momento, ¿quieres? Tengo que practicar mi voz de _"oh, profesora, esto ha sido terrible, no sabía qué hacer sin su gran ayuda, su gran talento, su orientación..."_ y hacer que parezca que los Weasley jugaron Quidditch en esta oficina —Harry le atinó un débil golpe en el hombro, apenas un roce, y él le guiñó, con una sonrisa presumida—. Te puedo asegurar que no se va a despertar de una vez, pero es mejor que te apresures, anda. Tendrás unos cinco minutos para usar la chimenea, sin que se notifique al Ministerio.

Asintió. Cuando estaba por correr hacia la chimenea, volvió sobre sus pasos, parándose frente a él. Draco acababa de arquear las cejas, de nuevo, en el instante en que le acunó el rostro y se inclinó en su dirección.

Fue un arrebato; como tal, no lo pensó. Tenía el impulso, _debía_ seguirlo. Luego sería tarde, luego no tendría sentido. O no hallaría el valor. La emoción del momento _siempre_ era buena excusa.

Le besó la frente. Presionó los labios unos segundos más de lo justo en su piel, sometiéndose a una sacudida inigualable en el estómago, cosquilleos en la nariz y pómulos de los mechones rubios.

Draco lucía completamente descolocado cuando lo liberó, dando un paso lejos de él, antes de que cruzase _ciertos_ límites autoimpuestos. Ojos enormes y claros, labios entreabiertos.

Merlín. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue sonreír más, sintiéndose un tonto por el pensamiento repetitivo de _lindolindolindo_.

Corrió para bordear la mesa y alcanzar la chimenea. Mientras contactaba a Sirius, Draco insonorizaba paredes y la puerta, para que nadie lo escuchase levitar muebles, arrojarlos contra las paredes, romper platos de gatos, derribar un estante completo.

—¿Qué fue lo que le diste? —Preguntó, todavía agitado, sólo porque tenía que llenar ese espacio entre ellos con palabras.

—Un cóctel —Cuando Harry lo miró por encima del hombro, perdió la concentración por medio segundo y carraspeó—. Algo para dormir y sentirse agotada, algo para creer que la lastimaron en medio de un ataque repentino. Algo que nos mostrará su _verdadera_ cara de sapo y una pequeña..._sorpresa_, mi toque, ya sabes.

—Merlín —Harry se rio sin aliento, a medida que las brasas del fuego tomaban forma—, ¿qué te hizo y no me contaste, para esmerarte tanto?

—No me hizo nada a _mí_. Pero no me dirás que _no_ se lo merece.

Sirius estaba por aparecer también. Procuró hablar deprisa y en voz baja, sólo lo suficiente para que él pudiese oírlo.

—Me gusta cuando no estás pensando sólo en ti mismo.

Lo escuchó bufar, pero no se dio la vuelta otra vez, porque el rostro le ardía y su padrino había aparecido en las brasas, con un saludo entusiasta.

Cinco minutos después, se separaban para llevar a cabo su _gran acto,_ como le llamaba el Slytherin. Harry cargaría con toda la mercancía de fuegos artificiales y bromas de Zonko y los Weasley, decomisada a lo largo del año hasta entonces, para distribuirla por los pasillos, junto a los gemelos, y armar un alboroto que no diese oportunidad a preocuparse por nada más. Draco le reconoció la idea con un aplauso y una sonrisa burlona, sacándolo casi a empujones de la oficina.

—Haz el mayor desastre de tu vida, Potter —Lo instó, susurrando sobre su hombro—. Tiene que ser _histórico_ para que esa perra no lo olvide.

Hogwarts sería un caos durante las siguientes horas. Dentro de la oficina, Draco sacudía a la profesora, llamándola con una voz de practicada desesperación, y le contaba detalles sueltos de una falsa intrusión. Que tuviese ilusiones de moretones, el lugar fuese un desastre, y hubiese un caos afuera, no la hizo dudar de lo que le dijo.

Se le olvidó mencionarle que, del cuello para arriba, su cabeza era la de un sapo.

_Literalmente_.

Hubo estudiantes castigados por montones, de esos que se echaron a reír al verla, y no creía que Umbridge hubiese estado más histérica en su vida. Pero incluso McGonagall y Flitwick contenían la risa, cuando ella se daba la vuelta. El efecto tardó días en revertiese por ser una poción improvisada sin contrahechizos, y Draco se reía con fuerza cada vez que hablaban del tema, a solas.

_Le gustaba lo último, en especial._


	30. 30

_ **Día 74** _

—...dime que no es cierto.

Draco mantenía los tobillos cruzados, sentado sobre una de las mesas reforzadas con magia, porque ninguno confiaba en que pudiese sostenerlo de otro modo. Presionaba las palmas contra la superficie de madera, los brazos estirados a los costados. Pretendía mantener una expresión neutral, y la manera en que las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban, lo traicionaba.

Asintió varias veces, despacio.

—Hoy se lo quitarán —Aclaró, con un pequeño y falso puchero, que sólo empeoraba el hecho al saber que él era el responsable—, pero sí, es _absolutamente_ cierto que Umbridge empezó a insultar a Fudge apenas la fue a visitar a San Mungo. Y _no_ con los insultos que uno soltaría en un colegio de magia.

Harry _tenía_ que hacerlo. Se enderezó en la silla que ocupaba de reversa, con las piernas a los lados del respaldar y apoyado en lo alto de esté, para fingir que le aplaudía y vitoreaba. Él simuló algunas reverencias exageradas al enorme público falso.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —El Slytherin fingió un pesado suspiro.

—Bocazas pasada de la dosis, ingredientes que no deberían estar ahí, un par de horas frente al caldero. Además de la mala combinación con el extracto de sapo y el agua en que se bañó Trevor...—Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué te puedo decir? —Draco se inclinó hacia adelante, recargándose en sus propias rodillas. Sus rostros quedaron a unos centímetros de distancia—. Soy talentoso —Le guiñó.

Harry se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza. Sin darse cuenta, también se echaba hacia adelante, lo que los dejaba aún más cerca.

—¿Por qué no hiciste nada como eso antes, Malfoy?

—No tenía un motivo.

—¿Ahora sí?

Sonrió de lado. Por un momento, el gesto atrajo su atención lo suficiente como para que desviase la mirada y el aliento se le atascase en la garganta.

—Algo así —Harry se tensó cuando se inclinó más y posó las manos en sus hombros, prácticamente quedando apoyado en él. Merlín, ¿es que cambiaba de acondicionador cada semana? Podría jurar que ese le gustaba _más_ que el anterior—. Potty, Potty, Potty, Potty, Potty —Y ahí estaba el caprichoso engreído, _de nuevo_. Se balanceaba al llamarlo por el fastidioso apodo, lo retenía cerca, y para empeorarlo, hablaba con los ojos puestos sin disimulo en la boca de Harry, que la sentía seca de pronto.

—¿A-Ah?

—Quiero palomitas de maíz y chocolate para ver la película de hoy —Sonrió ampliamente; la sonrisa que convencía de que era _bueno_, diría él. Harry dudaba que alguien pudiese no distinguir la falsedad y la chispa traviesa en los ojos grises que la acompañaba.

—Consíguetelas tú mismo, Malfoy —Hizo ademán de quitarse sus manos de encima, pero se detuvo, dejando las suyas sobre las de él más de lo necesario. Se le hacía curioso cómo tenía la piel tersa en el dorso, endurecida en la palma y los dedos, allí donde se sostenía de la escoba al jugar Quidditch.

—Malvado Potty.

Rodó los ojos.

No _tendría_ que haberle resultado difícil de dejar de ver su nuevo puchero. No _tendría_ que haberle entrado ganas de sonreír, porque estaba siendo un idiota y ambos sabían que actuaban como tal. Pero era diferente a cómo lo hacía antes, cuando sólo habría reaccionado para discutir.

—_Sólo_ porque Umbridge lleva tres días con una cabeza de sapo por ti —Puntualizó. Él se volvió a encoger de hombros, con falsa modestia que era opacada por la obvia diversión.

—No te olvides de que estará fuera una semana —Agregó, al dejarlo ponerse de pie y apartarse. El Gryffindor podría jurar que le resultaba más fácil pensar sin sus manos en los hombros—, mientras se aseguran de que no tiene efectos secundarios o algo así.

Levantó las cejas. De cierto modo, entendía por qué nadie creería que ese muchacho que se ponía a balancear las piernas en el aire, desde la mesa, fue el mismo que envió a una profesora a San Mungo. Era un secreto entre ellos, por supuesto; Harry se llevaba la gloria con los Weasley, el resto de Gryffindor y las otras Casas, y por una vez, Draco fingía dejarlo tranquilo.

—¿Y los tendrá?

El Slytherin emitió un sonido tan vago que no habría sabido decir si era una afirmación o una negativa.

—Nunca había mezclado tantas pociones —Confesó, arrugando un poco el entrecejo. Bueno, aquella información era nueva. Harry ralentizó sus movimientos, antes de llamar a Dobby, para preguntar si podía conseguirles lo que pedía (no es que el elfo se negase o tuviese que preguntar en sí, pero le gustaba más hacerlo, que sentir que se lo ordenaba).

—¿Cómo es que Snape te _dejó_ hacer algo como eso?

—Él fue quien me dijo que si atraía al sapo de Longbottom con magia, podía tener aún más extracto del animal —Aclaró, con sorna. Ya que Harry lo observó con incredulidad por unos segundos, tuvo que asentir después.

Quizás los Slytherin nunca dejasen de sorprenderlo.

En cuanto Dobby apareció, le dijo que no tardaría en llevarle lo que le pidió, y desapareció, se dirigió hacia las mantas frente a la televisión que encendía con magia.

—¿Cuál quieres ver?

Un momento más tarde, Draco se dejaba caer a su lado, tomaba dos empaques de discos, y empezaban a hablar acerca de cuál era mejor. Dobby dejó una canasta llena de chocolates, con jugo de calabaza, además de un enorme bol de palomitas, y ninguno de los dos lo notó.


	31. 31

_ **No es un hurón** _

—Cuando me dijiste "ya sé qué quiero por la ayuda con Umbridge" —Mencionó Harry, despacio, en voz baja, para no romper el ambiente tranquilo de la Sala de los Menesteres—, nunca se me ocurrió que fuese esto.

—¿Entonces qué pensabas que querría de ti, Potty-Potty? —A pesar de que arqueaba las cejas, sus ojos permanecían fijos al frente, en la silueta brillante y sin forma que materializaba desde la punta de la varita.

—No sé —Reconoció, sin dejarse alterar _demasiado_ por el tono ligeramente sugerente—. Sólo...no pensé que te interesase tanto.

—Es magia avanzada y nunca he conseguido hacerla, claro que me interesa —Simuló fruncirle el ceño, él rodó los ojos, y lo vio ejecutar otro intento sin éxito.

La Sala era sólo para ellos por esa tarde, lo que explicaba que Draco estuviese en el centro, erguido, concentrado. Había dejado la túnica doblada sobre el respaldar de una de las sillas dispersas y aflojado el nudo de la corbata; nunca lo vio llevar a cabo ni lo uno, ni lo otro, cuando estaba presente en una reunión del E. D. en ese mismo lugar. Suponía que era una de esas cosas que no haría frente a cualquiera.

No quería admitir que le _agradaba_ que pudiese relajarse tanto a su alrededor. Al menos Harry, sentado en el alféizar de la ventana al paisaje mágico y bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla, de esas que el Slytherin conseguía pagándole a estudiantes mayores, se sentía bastante tranquilo. No estaba mal saber que no era el único.

Ni el siguiente intento, ni el que vino después, lograron algo más que la silueta sin forma y brillante. Bastaría para repeler un Dementor, pero Draco había sido claro al respecto; _quería su estúpido animal, quería que enviase mensajes por él y lo quería ya_, en sus propias palabras.

—¿Qué recuerdo estás usando? —El enfurruñado chico lo observó con el ceño fruncido y el labio inferior sobresaliendo. Tuvo que soltar un bufido de risa, para disimular lo que esa imagen le causaba. Sí, era mejor reír que sentir que se _derretía_ ahí mismo; lo segundo sería absurdo.

—Uno bueno.

Harry rodó los ojos por ese tono que no invitaba a indagar más. Para su suerte o pesar, era curioso por naturaleza, así que se puso de pie cuando lo vio retomar la práctica.

—Tal vez no sea uno lo suficientemente fuerte.

Su postura era perfecta, la floritura adecuada, la pronunciación del hechizo tenía la entonación correcta. A él simplemente _no_ le salía.

—Es el mejor que se me ocurre —Insistió, quejumbroso, cuando Harry se posicionó detrás de su espalda. Por el ángulo, podía verlo trazar la floritura en el aire al intentarlo, otra vez.

—Tranquilo —Llevó las manos a sus hombros, sin pensar, dándole un leve apretón—, lo estás haciendo bien, pero no te puedes forzar. Cuando tenga que salir, lo hará solo. Es muy sencillo.

Draco bufó y giró el rostro hacia él.

—Sí, lo dice alguien que-

Se calló. Harry levantó un poco las cejas, una sonrisa a medio formar bailaba en sus labios.

Lento, deslizó las manos hacia sus hombros. Cuidadoso, tentativo. Si le hubiese dicho que se quitase o hubiese hecho cualquier gesto para indicarle que quería que lo soltase, habría dado un paso hacia atrás sin dudar y no habría insistido nunca más.

_Pero él no lo hizo._

—Tienes que usar el recuerdo más feliz que tengas —Susurró, la barbilla casi apoyada sobre uno de sus hombros. Le sujetó el codo del brazo que tenía la varita, reacomodó su postura, dedos rozando la piel del antebrazo, por debajo de la camisa arremangada. Estaban tan cerca que la espalda de Draco quedaba contra su pecho, una ligera presión, los músculos tensos que se relajaban despacio, por la familiaridad del contacto—, ese que te alegraría cuando fuese, donde fuese. Tienes que dejar que el recuerdo se convierta en el hechizo.

—No es fácil —Al estirarse desde atrás, Harry alcanzó su muñeca, para sostener la varita como debía. Le acarició el dorso de la mano, de forma inconsciente, con las yemas, y enlazó sus dedos en un agarre flojo. Draco lo miraba, su brazo permanecía alzado gracias al Gryffindor—, oí- que los escudos de oclumancia siempre dificultan procesos como este.

Harry también lo veía a los ojos cuando habló.

—Sé que puedes hacerlo.

_Tan cerca_. Sus respiraciones pausadas se mezclaban, titubeantes, como si exhalar con brusquedad pudiese arruinar el momento. El cuerpo le cosquilleaba en cada punto donde tenía un mínimo de contacto con el Slytherin; si él se sentía igual, apenas podía entender cómo era que no temblaba por esa emoción cálida que lo inundaba por dentro.

—Pero ya-

—Draco —Por un instante, no hizo más que boquear. Merlín. ¿Era normal que alguien se viese _así_ cuando se desorientaba?—, _puedes_ hacerlo. Sólo necesitas algo muy, muy feliz.

Él vaciló, sólo por un instante.

—¿Qué puede ser tan feliz?

Sus dedos aún estaban unidos, sus cuerpos uno pegado al otro. Harry estaba por contestarle, cuando se dio cuenta de que era _todo_ lo que abarcaban sus pupilas.

_Y entendió._

Con cuidado de no alarmarlo, llevó su mano libre a una de sus mejillas. Draco permaneció quieto bajo el contacto.

—¿Puedes cerrar los ojos un momento?

No necesitaba decirle nada. Comprendía, de la misma manera en que parecía que, en algún punto, había aprendido a identificar sus reacciones, tan bien como sucedía al revés.

_Si no lo haces, _quería decirle,_ entenderé._

_Si no lo haces_, pensaba, _yo tampoco haré nada y entenderé._

Draco cerró los ojos. Allí estaba, de pie, una mano dividiéndose entre sostener la suya y no soltar la varita, el rostro girado, el cuerpo medio recargado en su pecho.

_Nunca había visto nada mejor._

Repasó el contorno de su rostro con el pulgar, le sujetó la barbilla. Probó sus labios despacio, un contacto ligero, un simple roce. No supo quién se inclinó más cerca, ni quién ladeó un poco la cabeza; después era un beso en toda regla, profundizándose con movimientos tímidos, exploratorios.

El encantamiento terminó de formularse a partir de la silueta que ya estaba frente a ambos. El resplandor no fue lo que los apartó, sino la repentina falta de aire. Ambos giraron la cabeza, igual de aturdidos.

—Bueno —Harry se rio, sin aliento—, no es un hurón.

Lo oyó emitir un débil quejido y volvió a observarlo. Tenía los pómulos teñidos de un leve tinte rosa, los labios húmedos. Cuando se fijó, le fruncía el ceño en señal de protesta, pero sus ojos aún brillaban.

—Por supuesto que _no_ iba a serlo —Estaba por replicar, cuando Draco se dio la vuelta, llevó su otra mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza y tiró. Lo siguiente que sabría era que unos dedos delgados se enredaban en su cabello, unos labios presionaban los suyos. Harry sólo atinaba a rodearlo con los brazos, manteniéndolo cerca, sin prestar atención al pavo real albino que osciló por la sala, hasta desvanecerse.


	32. 32

_ **Confianza y saltos de fe** _

—Malfoy- Malfoy- ¡Draco, por favor! Sólo- detente- —Harry jadeaba cuando alcanzó a cerrar los dedos sobre su muñeca, al pie de un tramo de escaleras móviles. El Slytherin se dio la vuelta con brusquedad, como si fuese a sacudirse para zafarse de él, pero no completó el movimiento.

Al verlo, su expresión se contrajo y empezó a menear la cabeza.

—No estaba pensando —Aclaró, sin mirarlo más—, tú _sabes_ que es una terrible idea, yo _sé_ que es una terrible, _terrible_, idea. Entonces lo más lógico sería sólo _evitar_pensar en eso y dejarlo como un- un buen recuerdo y-

Harry tenía ambas cejas arqueadas cuando volvió a fijarse en él. Apretó los labios y vaciló. El niño-que-vivió deslizó su mano más hacia abajo, hasta sujetar la de él.

Suspiró con tanta fuerza que sonó a resoplido; no pudo abstenerse de sonreír al notar que enrojecía un poco bajo su mirada insistente. Draco comenzó a hacer pucheros quejumbrosos cuando dio un paso más cerca, aunque no hubo intento alguno por detenerse.

—Si tú sabes que es una mala idea y yo sé que _siempre_ hago las cosas, incluso si no son las mejores ideas —La declaración obvia le sacó un bufido de risa. Harry dio otro paso más hacia él—, probablemente deberíamos acordar ahorrarnos el drama innecesario.

—La verdad es que es muy fastidioso —Draco fingió sopesarlo, al ladear la cabeza—, pero sigue siendo una pésima idea...—Con su mano libre, los abarcó a ambos con un gesto.

—¿Podemos, al menos, hablarlo? Sobre lo de ayer- —Cuando estuvo por girar el rostro, Harry tiró de su mano, sin fuerza—. Sólo _hablarlo_. Fue agotador seguirte toda la mañana, ¿sabes?

Él sonrió, de forma débil.

—De hecho, a mí me resultó bastante divertido. Sobre todo cuando me metí a uno de los huecos de los retratos que me enseñaste y me perdiste en el pasillo del tercer piso, te pusiste a caminar de ida y vuelta, resoplando y hablando solo —Fue su turno de elevar las cejas. Harry carraspeó cuando sintió que el rostro comenzaba a arderle. Estaba por contestar, cuando el Slytherin simuló una voz demasiado aguda para imitar la suya:—. "¿A dónde se habrá metido ahora? De verdad es igual que una serpiente- oh, qué gran talento tiene para esconderse, oh, cómo me gusta Malfoy, oh, besarlo es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vi-"

—¿Cuándo dije que me _gustabas_? —Draco estrechó los ojos, pero la sonrisa ladeada, haciéndose más notoria, lo delataba todavía. Harry terminó por reducir la distancia entre ambos, llevó la mano que tenía libre a su mejilla, acariciando la piel con un pase de los nudillos, y le habló tan cerca que por poco tenían sus frentes unidas. Todo lo que le importaba, por ese instante, eran los ojos grises frente a él, que parecían capaces de iluminar el mundo entero, si se les daba la oportunidad—. Lo de besarte _podría_ ser cierto, no sé, tendría que volver a...

—¡Harry!

Draco giró el rostro y se estiró para ver por uno de sus costados, a la persona que hizo el llamado; él, que no necesitaba hacerlo, porque reconoció la voz, recargó la barbilla en uno de sus hombros. Un par de maldiciones contenidas en susurros se les escaparon a los dos, casi al mismo tiempo. Al notarlo, ambos intentaron disimular la risa.

Sus mejores amigos corrieron por el pasillo para llegar hasta donde estaban. Harry frunció el ceño y no se movió.

—Estoy _un poco_ ocupado justo ahora...—Masculló, entre dientes. Podía sentir la vibración de la risa de Draco, debido a cómo se apoyaba en él, mas el sonido era muy bien amortiguado para percibirlo también.

—Sí —El Slytherin arrastró las palabras cuando le siguió la corriente—, podrían _volver_ en otro momento.

—Créeme que no estoy muy feliz de interrumpirte justo ahora, amigo —Harry tuvo que morderse el labio para no echarse a reír por el murmullo de Ron. Con un resoplido dramático, se enderezó y giró para verlos, sin soltar la mano del Slytherin; cuando se percató de que este le dirigía una mirada inquisitiva, le contestó con una que esperaba que le dijese "si te vuelves a escabullir, seguiré insistiendo" y lo hizo rodar los ojos.

Hermione lucía avergonzada, un poco por detrás de Ron, que intentaba ver cualquier punto del corredor, menos a ellos dos. Tenía la cara roja. Si la lástima o culpa hubiese superado la diversión, no se habría ganado un manotazo en el hombro como protesta, al reírse de él.

—Lo siento, lo siento —Juró, con una sonrisa que titubeó cuando su mejor amigo sí levantó la mirada. Su expresión era más severa de lo que esperaba, así que tuvo que imitarlo—. ¿Qué pasó?

Ron acababa de abrir la boca cuando la chica se le adelantó, posicionándose a un lado de él y con el entrecejo arrugado.

—Tenemos un soplón en el E. D., Harry.

—Bien, yo diría que eso _sí_ que no puede esperar. Resuélvelo y luego- —Cuando Draco dio un paso lejos y se deslizó fuera de su agarre, Harry extendió el brazo y se apresuró a pasarlo sobre sus hombros, reteniéndolo ahí. El Slytherin le frunció el ceño, él negó, tuvieron una breve discusión en base a miradas y gestos, que podía interpretarse como un "sé que estás intentando huir para organizar un argumento y escaparte de esto, y no te voy a dejar" contra sus protestas porque se hubiese dado cuenta y se lo impidiese.

Tras un momento, Draco no sólo bufó y cedió, sino que se recargó a medias en él, rodeándole con un brazo. Harry sonrió, en señal de victoria, antes de recomponerse para ver a sus amigos.

—¿A qué se refieren con eso? ¿Umbridge?

—No, no —Hermione negó enseguida, gesticulando con ambas manos, deprisa—. Aparentemente, durante esta semana que ella está en San Mungo, dejó el correo de entrada y salida en manos de la Brigada Inquisitorial. Malfoy-

—Se lo encargué a Pans y Blaise —Aceptó el mencionado, con un asentimiento—. ¿Alguien fue _tan_ estúpido como para intentar decírselo a través de una carta?

—Sí —Respondieron los dos Gryffindor a la vez, sacándole un bufido incrédulo. Ron continuó:—. Zabini leyó la carta y la sacó del correo permitido para salir de Hogwarts. Habla del E. D. y todo lo que hacemos, incluso con una lista de quiénes están dentro, pero no menciona a nadie de la Brigada.

—No sabemos quién la escribió —Añadió Hermione, vacilante—, porque no podemos reconocer la letra. Sé que hay un hechizo que puede decirme de quién es, pero por más que hago memoria, no puedo recordar en qué libro estaba...

—Pero eso no es lo importante —El chico la interrumpió, con un gesto. Extrajo un pergamino doblado de su bolsillo y lo agitó en el aire; la dichosa carta soplona—. ¿Recuerdas que Mione había encantado nuestra lista para que nos dijese si había un soplón? —Harry asintió—. Pues, como no te encontrábamos —En ese punto, tuvo la decencia de mostrarse casi avergonzado—, decidimos hacer un llamado a todo el E. D. en el lugar de siempre. Si alguno es el soplón, lo notaremos sólo verlo, y si falta, será el principal sospechoso y lo buscaremos.

—Grandiosa idea —El Elegido volvió a asentir, pasando la mirada de uno al otro.

—De hecho, fue idea de Ron —Hermione le dio un leve apretón en el hombro y sonrió, sólo por un segundo. Luego se removió, colocándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja—. El problema es que...

—Venimos de la reunión ya. Todavía no están todos, pero una gran parte sí, el resto va en camino. Harry, no hemos encontrado al soplón aún.

Por un segundo, Ron miró hacia Draco. Este se tensó.

—Si creen que fue uno de mis Sly...

—Imposible —Replicó Hermione, enseguida—. Los vimos. Zabini y Parkinson trajeron la carta soplona, Greengrass está con el E. D. en la Sala, Nott incluso nos está ayudando a avisar al resto, a los que no han revisado su moneda hoy, de que deben ir hacia allá cuanto antes. Ninguno fue, yo lo sabría; el encantamiento no les hizo nada.

—¿Entonces cuál es el punto? —Harry pasó a tener ganas de ocultar al otro chico detrás de su espalda, cuando su mejor amigo lo observó, con una expresión de disculpa.

—Que nunca le pedimos a Malfoy que firmase el pergamino encantado con la lista de nombres.

—¡Yo no...!

—Él _no_ fue —Podría jurar que Draco, que se quedó inmóvil, girado hacia él, era el más sorprendido por la calma con que lo dijo. Harry lo estrechó más cerca—. _Sé_ que él no fue.

Ron alzó ambas manos, en señal de rendición.

—No estoy diciendo eso —Aclaró, viendo a uno y luego al otro—. Pero habrá dudas sobre el grupo de Slytherin, si no encontramos a quien lo hizo pronto, y sobre todo, dudas acerca de Malfoy. Y Hermione estaba segura de que te habías desaparecido con él, así que...

—Teníamos que venir por los dos, de cualquier modo —La chica se encogió un poco, casi pidiéndoles perdón por tener que hacerlo. Harry le restó importancia con un gesto.

—Bueno —El niño-que-vivió tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y lo soltó despacio—, supongo que hay que ir a la Sala y pasar lista del E. D. Y a quien no esté, tomarlo como soplón, sí.

Sus amigos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al siguiente tramo de escaleras, el que los dejaría más cerca de su destino. Harry estaba por hacer lo mismo, cuando notó que el Slytherin no se movía.

Resopló y se puso delante de él, para encararlo. Había cambiado el agarre, otra vez; ahora tenía sus muñecas atrapadas.

Draco tenía el entrecejo fruncido cuando lo observó.

—¿Cómo sabes que _no_ fui yo?

Estaba seguro de que lo que lo descolocó fue su bufido de risa, más que la divertida pregunta de:

—¿Acaso fuiste _tú_, Malfoy?

Él negó, lento. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Con eso me conformo. Vamos-

De nuevo, no avanzó. Se había dado la vuelta para preguntar qué le pasaba, cuando sintió que se zafaba de sus manos y le sujetaba el rostro.

El contacto en los labios fue un beso suave, rápido, que sabía a un _gracias_. Se apartó de inmediato.

—Pero sigues siendo un Gryffindor ingenuo. Te advertí sobre esto —Le recordó, adelantándose en el trayecto hacia el séptimo piso. Harry sonrió tontamente a la nada, sacudió la cabeza y lo siguió.


	33. 33

_ **Operación: ¿has visto al soplón entre nosotros?** _

Harry volvió a sorprender a más de uno, dentro de la Sala de los Menesteres, al pasar entre los estudiantes del E. D., para tomar el pergamino con la lista colgado al fondo; en lugar de revisar los nombres, se la tendió a Draco. El chico parpadeó y la recibió, dándole una mirada inquisitiva que juzgaba sus intenciones.

—Llama uno a uno. Con Hermione —Puntualizó, haciéndole una seña a su amiga para que estuviese atenta a quiénes pudiesen dar señales de ser el soplón, por el encantamiento. Se sacó el mapa del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y lo sacudió en el aire. Draco emitió un débil "bien", asintiendo.

La segunda sorpresa se la llevó, de nuevo, el Slytherin, cuando Harry le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, dejándolo descolocado, y luego se paró frente al resto de los estudiantes.

—Escuchen, por favor. Quiero que permanezcan aquí y contesten a sus nombres, como una sencilla lista para ver quién está y quién no. Véanlo como si Malfoy fuese Snape —Sintió el ligero empujón del aludido en la espalda, seguido de algunas risas entre los demás—, recuerden que tiene el mismo pésimo carácter y nos puede quitar puntos, así que es una imagen mental aceptable...

Draco seguía protestando cuando se apartó para dejarlo llevar a cabo la tarea, arrastrando a Ron consigo hacia una mesa apartada, recién aparecida por la magia de la sala. Notaba el ambiente más tranquilo después de que habló; era mejor si los demás no lo acusaban con la mirada nada más tenerlo ahí, y la broma ayudó para que viesen que no _podía_ ser él.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —Su mejor amigo se inclinó en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, donde él también lo hizo, después de extender el mapa en medio de ambos, con las palabras correctas. Los primeros nombres, recitados por la voz del Slytherin, llenaban la Sala, justo antes de que contestasen "aquí" o "soy yo".

—Tenemos a más de la mitad de quinto aquí, ¿no? Algunos de cuarto y unos pocos de sexto, conocemos de nombre a casi todos —Recordó, a la vez que recorría el pergamino encantado con la mirada—. Si aquí no está el culpable, es buena idea saber a dónde se metieron los sospechosos de serlo.

—Deben pensar que con no aparecer bastará —Ron asintió.

Diez minutos más tarde, Draco y Hermione se les unían en la mesa apartada. El resto de la Sala permanecía en silencio.

—Ninguno fue —La chica negaba a su cuestión silenciosa.

—¿Segura?

—Completamente.

—Aquí —Draco le tendió la lista. Casi todos los nombres estaban tachados; los que no, se encontraban marcados por un asterisco junto al nombre.

Contó a los Gryffindor y se aseguró, como ya sabía, de que sus compañeros de quinto y cuarto estuviesen ahí, libres de sospechas. El grupo reducido de Slytherin también estaba completo. Faltaba un Hufflepuff; en la lista, su nombre iba acompañado de una estilizada "E".

Se inclinó hacia un lado, apuntando la letra.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Preguntó a Draco.

—Enfermería. Uno de sus compañeros dijo que se cayó de la escoba ayer y todavía no le dan de alta, no encontró forma de escaparse de Pomfrey.

—La enfermería es un buen lugar para escribir una carta contando secretos a quien no deberías —Escuchó que murmuraba Ron, mientras él comparaba las viñetas en la enfermería del mapa con el nombre de la lista. Sí, ahí estaba. No lo libraba de sospechas, pero si podían confirmar la coartada; si el encantamiento no le hizo nada, comprobarían que no era él.

—Creo que faltan algunos Ravenclaw —Observó, en voz baja. Le hizo un gesto a Hermione, sin verla—. ¿Puedes llamar a Luna?

Luna podía aparentar que se la pasaba en las nubes, pero los últimos días, había descubierto que conocía a tantos miembros de su Casa como ellos a los Gryffindor. Y _mejor_ de lo que esperarían.

Cuando escuchó los pasos acercarse, se giró. Las palabras se le quedaron en la punta de la lengua, al ver a Ginny meterse entre él y la Ravenclaw de cuarto, ceñuda.

—Luna _no_ hizo nada.

—Lo sé, Gin —Le bajó los brazos, que había extendido a los costados para mantener la distancia entre ambos. Miró a la otra chica—. ¿Puedes señalar cuáles son tus compañeros en esta lista? No recuerdo si un nombre es de Ravenclaw.

Les tomó alrededor de cinco minutos más diseñar el plan de acción. Un Hufflepuff, tres Ravenclaw; de los últimos, dos estaban juntas, en una parte de la biblioteca. A ellas sí las conocía bien.

Dobló el mapa, sin borrar la imagen del castillo. Hermione lo acompañaría a la enfermería, Ron y su hermana irían hacia el comedor, donde estaba el otro Ravenclaw. Tuvo una leve vacilación al fijarse en Draco.

—¿Tú puedes ir con Luna? —El Slytherin arqueó las cejas al fijarse en la chica, que tenía una sonrisa soñadora pese a las circunstancias. Bufó.

—Ya qué.

Harry tuvo que abstenerse de reír cuando lo vio rodar los ojos. Avisaron a los demás miembros que se quedasen sólo unos minutos más allí y salieron, divididos en tres grupos.

Como les dijo el Hufflepuff, su compañero estaba tendido en una de las camas de la enfermería, adormecido por una mezcla considerable de pociones y con el brazo vendado, mientras la medimagia hacía efecto al recomponer el hueso. Hermione sólo tuvo que verlo para decirle que no era él, le desearon una pronta recuperación y se marcharon, sin hacer ruido.

Tomaron un pasadizo para alcanzar a los hermanos Weasley a la salida del comedor. Ambos menearon la cabeza cuando se acercaron.

—Nada raro —Dijo Ron. Hermione se asomó desde las puertas dobles y confirmó que tampoco era el Ravenclaw.

—La biblioteca —Recordó.

Cuando los cuatro alcanzaron la entrada, ellos ya iban saliendo. Luna caminaba adelante, sonrió al verlos y apuntó a la chica que Draco llevaba del brazo.

—_Creo_ que es ella.

Ese "creo" se basaba, por supuesto, en la palabra acusatoria grabada de un extremo a otro de su cara, con granos. Harry la observó boquiabierto, al igual que a la otra Ravenclaw, que intentaba esconderse detrás de ambos para ser menos notada.

—Las dos intentaban quitarle esa cosa de la cara —Aclaró Draco, soltándola. Luego se inclinó hacia ella, de manera que quedaban bastante cerca. Sonrió, encantador—. Espero que no se te quite nunca.

Cho Chang lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero cuando Harry preguntó por qué los intentó delatar, apretó los labios, giró el rostro y no contestó. Dejaron que Hermione les colocase otro encantamiento encima a ambas, para estar seguros de que no podrían hablar, escribir ni hacer insinuaciones acerca del tema, frente a nadie. Después las abandonaron en el pasillo, para regresar sobre sus pasos y decirle al resto del E. D. que no había problema y podían retirarse.

—¿Sabes? —Draco entrechocó sus hombros, a medida que avanzaban—. Tienes _pésimos_gustos en chicas...

—Ya te había dicho que no estaba seguro de si todavía me gustaba cuando salí con-

—...y mejores gustos en chicos —Cuando lo vio, le guiñó. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, porque apretó el paso para meterse entre Hermione y Ron, preguntándole a la primera cuál hechizo utilizó para dejarle la cara así.

—No se lo digas, Mione —Pedía su mejor amigo, con expresión horrorizada—, uno no sabe a quién se lo va a echar.

—A ti, por supuesto, ¿a quién más, sino? —Replicaba Draco, elevando la barbilla y apuntando su rostro—. Escribiré "comadreja" en tu cara, para que no se te olvide. Pensándolo bien...eso incluso podría mejorar tu aspecto.

Harry negó, a unos pasos de ellos, y se dijo que _todavía_ tenían una conversación pendiente.


	34. 34

_ **Día 80** _

—...así que...

—...así que...

—¿Estamos saliendo?

—No lo creo.

Harry resopló. Estaba sentado frente a uno de los escritorios en desuso, reforzado con magia. Codos apoyados en la superficie de madera, el rostro recargado entre las palmas. Mantenía los ojos fijos en el Slytherin, _al otro lado del aula_, cómodamente sentado sobre una de las mesas.

Era lo que Draco habría llamado 'distancia segura' y se trataba de la táctica del día para evadirlo, por si perderse la tarde anterior, después de que dispersaron a los miembros del E. D., no hubiese sido suficiente.

—¿Te puedo volver a besar?

—Déjame pensarlo —Draco fingía examinarse las uñas, como si fuese lo más relevante del mundo. Lo peor del caso era que Harry sabía que _sí_ lo estaba pensando.

Que lo pensase todo _demasiado_ era la razón de que estuviesen así. El propio Slytherin le había reconocido que solía hacerlo, en varias ocasiones.

—¿Tengo que esperar a que pases por todo tu proceso de aceptación Slytherin y asimilación de que tienes sentimientos, como una persona normal?

—¿Cuándo dije algo sobre sentimientos? —Harry rodó los ojos. Sí, _todavía_ lo estaba asimilando. Ese era el tono de irritación cuando le daba más vueltas de las necesarias a un asunto y aún no tenía una conclusión.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe como lo hacemos los Gryffindor?

—Seguramente sin usar la cabeza, sólo...actuando por impulsos y sin considerar nada, como las consecuencias que podría traer cualquier...

—Sí, justo así —El Gryffindor se puso de pie cuando decidió que cinco minutos de silencio casi absoluto y tres metros de distancia, eran _más_ que suficiente.

Caminó hacia donde estaba sentado, encontrando divertido que no sólo se tensase, sino que se echase más hacia atrás sobre el escritorio, como si quisiese apartarse del camino y que pasase de largo. Harry se detuvo frente a él, se inclinó, y presionó ambas manos a sus lados, sobre la mesa. Draco observó el pequeño encarcelamiento que creaban sus brazos, luego a él, con el entrecejo arrugado.

—Malfoy- Draco —Usar su nombre le aseguró que lo vería, todavía cuando intentaba desviar la mirada—. _Creo_ que me gustas.

Se tomó unos segundos para considerarlo, después asintió dos veces, despacio. Levantó las cejas.

—_Crees_ —Repitió, en tono neutral. Harry chasqueó la lengua.

—No soy bueno para estas cosas —Protestó, débilmente—. "Creo" suena menos loco que la explicación larga.

Tras otro momento de silencio, en que distinguió la batalla interna que tenía, por la manera en que apretaba los labios, Draco suspiró y extendió los brazos, apoyando las manos en sus hombros. Lo consideró un avance.

—¿Cuál sería esa explicación larga? —Inquirió, en voz baja. Harry le dedicó una mirada suplicante, esperando que no lo hiciese hablar demasiado, pero él continuó impasible, mirándolo. Expectante.

Respiró profundo, se dijo que por situaciones como esa fue que el Sombrero lo puso en Gryffindor, ¿y qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Intentó no pensar _tanto_ en lo último.

—Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, mucho más de lo que pensé que me gustaría alguna vez. Hubiese creído loco a quien me dijese que podía divertirme así estando contigo —Draco masculló algo que sonó a acuerdo, lo que lo alentó a seguir—. Creo- _pienso_ —Se corrigió a sí mismo, con una sonrisa vacilante— que puedes ser increíble cuando te lo propones. Quiero hablar contigo todos los días, no sólo por el castigo y aquí, y me gusta también que a veces me pones nervioso, pero no es un _nervioso malo_, es- bueno, es que estoy cómodo contigo, y luego haces- eso, y- sí, _eso_. Y quiero besarte —Completó, asintiendo con falsa solemnidad.

Draco emitió un vago quejido y se echó hacia atrás, tendiéndose por completo sobre el escritorio. Se cubrió los ojos con un brazo.

—Aún tengo que pensarlo.

—¿No crees que yo podría gustarte también? Actúas un poco-

—Es mi actitud usual —Ya que Harry se limitó a guardar silencio y observarlo con incredulidad, pareció notarlo, incluso a través de su 'refugio', porque bajó el brazo para verlo de vuelta—. Bueno, no _tan_ usual. Sí le coqueteo a los chicos que me parecen lindos, pero _tal vez_ me pasé un poco contigo.

Él sonrió, tamborileando con los dedos sobre una de sus piernas.

—Así que te parezco lindo —Draco le frunció el ceño.

—Tus ojos —Comentó, volviendo a cubrirse parte del rostro—. Tus ojos son realmente lindos.

—No creo que me hayas besado _dos veces_ porque mis ojos te parezcan lindos.

—¿Qué sabes tú? Yo creo que es tan buen motivo como cualquier otro —Lo apuntó con su mano libre, aún sin verlo, por lo que la dirección no fue la más correcta—. Además, _tú_ me besaste primero.

—Estoy seguro de que sabías lo que haría cuando te pedí que cerraras los ojos —Observó. El Slytherin volvió a quejarse por lo bajo, lo que le daba la razón—. Y no te alejaste.

—Tal vez _quise_ que me besaras, en _ese_ momento.

—¿Ya no quieres? —Pasados unos segundos de silencio, Harry sujetó sus rodillas y lo sacudió, ganándose su atención de regreso, con un bufido—. ¿Draco?

Para su sorpresa, el Slytherin no sólo destapó su rostro, sino que se apoyó con las manos en la mesa, para volver a levantarse. De ese modo, quedó sentado otra vez, y ellos, cara a cara. Harry estaba casi metido en el espacio que dejaba libre entre sus piernas.

—Digamos que te digo que sí, quiero besarte más veces —Empezó a hablar, gesticulando. Él asintió, instándolo a seguir. Tuvo que tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, antes de hacerlo—. Y supongamos que lo hago- hacemos- _besarnos_, hablo de besarnos. Nos besamos unas...diez veces más, por elegir un número —Se encogió de hombros—. Luego...te das cuenta de que no sabes lo que estás haciendo o por qué, no tienes ninguna buena razón para seguir con lo que sea que tengamos en ese momento, y vas...y sales con una chica. Porque a _ti_ te gustan las chicas —Volvió a apuntarlo—, y por si no lo has notado, aunque soy increíblemente atractivo y luzco mucho mejor que cualquier chica —Harry rodó los ojos llegados a ese punto—, _no_ soy una.

—Llegué a esa conclusión por mi cuenta hace unos años, pero gracias por el recordatorio. Son detalles difíciles de olvidar.

Draco hizo ademán de darle un golpe sin fuerza en el brazo y se detuvo, negando. Dejó caer los hombros. En cambio, se dedicó a darle vueltas al anillo familiar en su dedo anular.

—Lo que quiero decir es que...bien, te coqueteé descaradamente, y _quizás_ quiera besarte de nuevo. _Pero_ —Añadió, más firme— no tengo ganas de ser un experimento con el que veas si te van los chicos o no.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo, conforme unía los puntos y se hacía una idea de su razonamiento.

—No te estoy usando como un experimento —Aclaró, con suavidad—, ¿de verdad crees que haría algo así?

Él boqueó por un instante. Era la primera vez que lo veía hacerlo; se preguntó si sería normal querer quitarle ese atisbo de inseguridad y tener un impulso tan fuerte de protección, salido de la nada.

—No digo que sea lo que estás planeando, y _no_ tiene que ser intencional. Pero es una posibilidad, que sea inconsciente, que creas- que es así, o que te gusto, y resulte que no, te cansas, y no es...precisamente _agradable_ que te pase eso.

Algo hizo _clic_ dentro de su cabeza en ese instante.

—¿Quién te hizo eso?

Draco apretó los labios y negó.

—No estoy diciendo que alguien me- —Harry llevó ambas manos a su rostro, sujetándolo, cuando hizo ademán de apartar la mirada otra vez. Le llevó unos segundos suspirar y seguir—. No es alguien que tú conozcas. O a quien le hayas prestado atención, supongo.

—¿Es de Slytherin? Es mayor que nosotros, ¿cierto? ¿Es...?

—¿Qué si te doy un nombre? —Arqueó las cejas— ¿vas a buscarlo en tu mapita mágico, ir con él y maldecirlo?

—Podría sólo golpearlo por ser tan idiota.

—Y conseguirías un castigo, seguramente.

—He tenido castigos por razones tontas. Ese valdría la pena.

Lo dijo con tanta convicción que no le sorprendió que el Slytherin se limitase a observarlo por unos instantes, _escaneando_, buscando _algo_ en su expresión que traicionase su voz. Casi pudo oír cuando tragó en seco.

—Es de Beauxbatons, Harry. No vayas con un hipogrifo a Francia para golpearlo.

—No me des ideas —Aquello le sacó una débil sonrisa al chico. Se sintió estúpidamente orgulloso del resultado, y sin pensar, se inclinó aún más cerca—. Yo _no_ haría eso —Insistió, en un susurro.

Él exhaló y se echó hacia adelante, para recargar la frente contra uno de sus hombros. Esperó un momento, por si se quitaba de inmediato; como no sucedió, lo envolvió con los brazos, cuidadoso, lento. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, trazaba caricias en su espalda con los dedos, a través de la tela de la camisa. Draco hablaba en voz baja.

—Sólo una vez he salido con un chico a más de una cita.

—Eso es bueno, porque yo nunca he ido a más de una con nadie, chico o chica —El Slytherin ahogó la risa vacilante contra su cuello, él tuvo un estremecimiento de absoluta felicidad.

Sí, probablemente la explicación larga tenía que incluir más que un "creo" y un "gustar". Pero decirlo tan rápido podría ser demasiado.

—Te propongo esto —Indicó, girando el rostro para hablar sobre su oído, como si se tratase de un secreto entre ambos—. Salgamos, vemos cómo resulta. Si todavía nos _aguantamos_ al final —Los dos soltaron una leve risa—, intentemos salir otra vez.

—¿Y si no?

—Quedamos como amigos antes de arruinarlo más.

—Aceptable —Declaró, tras unos segundos. Draco se enderezó para verlo, carraspeó, esa chispa en sus ojos advirtiéndole de lo que sucedería, aún antes de que hubiese abierto la boca—. Pero ni se te ocurra que iremos al salón de té.

Harry ahogó un quejido.

—Nunca dejarás de molestarme con eso, ¿cierto? —Sin embargo, no pudo sonar tan fastidiado como pretendía, porque también fue el momento que Draco eligió para rodearle el cuello con los brazos. Lo vio negar.

—No. Recordártelo me dará horas de diversión de por vida, Potty.

—Bueno, siempre puedo decir que, al menos, yo nunca nadé des-

—¡Ya supéralo!

—¡Nunca! —Declaró, echándose a reír de su expresión de falsa indignación. Después de un segundo, él también se reía, negando.


	35. 35

_ **Van Gogh es al que le falta una oreja, ¿cierto?** _

—¿...por qué tengo que andar con los ojos vendados a donde sea que me lleves, Potter?

—Porque eso es parte del elemento sorpresa —_Y porque evita que me veas tropezando, mientras te llevo, o boqueando por los nervios,_ agregó para sí mismo. Sentía leves temblores, debía restregar sus palmas contra los jeans cada poco tiempo para quitarles el exceso de sudor, tenía el estómago revuelto. Se había pasado una hora intentando domar su cabello, en vano, y corrió por el dormitorio, buscando algo que ponerse, _mejor_ que lo usual, hasta darse por vencido. Ron lo veía como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza, cuando dejó el cuarto.

—No te irás a aprovechar de que no puedo ver para hacerme algo malo, ¿cierto? —Harry ahogó un grito, por el tono sugerente con que se lo dijo. El Slytherin soltó un bufido de risa—. Es una broma, por Merlín. Intentaba que ninguno de los dos tuviese un colapso nervioso o algo por el estilo.

Al detenerse al final del pasadizo por el que lo guiaba, cambiando su agarre de un brazo al otro cada pocos segundos, hubo un momento de silencio, en que asimiló sus palabras.

—¿Estás nervioso? —Por alguna razón, la idea de que Draco experimentase lo mismo que él, le llenó de una emoción cálida y más agradable, cosquilleante. Deslizó las manos hacia las suyas, entrelazó los dedos, le dio un leve apretón.

—Bueno, nunca se sabe qué puede pasar por tu cabeza de Gryffindor —Fue lo único que dijo, pero a Harry le sonaba a un _sí_ disimulado.

Sin pensar, levantó los brazos para besarle los nudillos. Sintió el sobresalto de Draco, como si fuese suyo, por lo próximos que estaban. Bien, impresionarlo _debía_ formar parte del plan.

—Sólo unos pasos más —Indicó, caminando de reversa y llevándolo consigo hacia la sala al final del estrecho corredor. Había tenido dos días para planearlo como era debido, prepararse, examinar el lugar desde las instrucciones en el mapa. Los nervios sólo eran un efecto temporal y esperable. _Más o menos_.

Merlín. Ni siquiera con Cho se sentía _así_.

Por supuesto que no existía punto de comparación entre el Slytherin y ella, pero era la única situación con que lograba compararlo. Tal vez, a grandes rasgos, podía haber dicho que se encontraba tan emocionado y asustado, a partes iguales, como el día en que descubrió la magia.

Volvió a frenar al alcanzar el centro de la sala oculta, dejó al chico frente a él y se posicionó detrás de su espalda, recargando la barbilla en uno de sus hombros, pasándole un brazo alrededor. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, desató la corbata que le tapaba los ojos. La tela le cayó por el rostro y quedó en su cuello, enrollada, mientras Draco parpadeaba para acostumbrarse a la nueva luz.

—¿Espejos? —Musitó, tras un segundo, con el entrecejo arrugado.

La sala oculta, una de las muchas del castillo, consistía en un pasillo corto, salido de un pasadizo, hasta un círculo de espejos, pegados unos a otros, que iban del suelo al techo. Ellos quedaban frente a uno.

Harry le sonrió, a través del reflejo que los mostraba a ambos.

—Estaba pensando en qué se puede hacer para gustarle a la persona más vanidosa del mundo...—Draco le frunció el ceño al espejo, porque era por el que lo veía, parado detrás de él. El Gryffindor contuvo la risa.

—Y me preguntaba por qué sólo habías tenido una cita en tu vida.

—...así que pensé en esto —Siguió, como si no lo hubiese escuchado—. Pensé en lo curioso que eres, en la forma en que veías el mapa, y cómo te divertiste cuando pasábamos por los pasadizos. Y me di cuenta de que te iba a gustar verte multiplicado por varias veces —Draco entrecerró los ojos, en una segunda advertencia—, y más aún, la magia. Magia libre y vieja en el castillo, secreta, que hoy será para nosotros.

Lo estrechó un poco más. Notó que se relajaba, recargándose en su pecho.

No habría podido explicar por qué verlos a ambos en el cristal, le hacía sentir que su corazón se saltaba un latido. Draco ladeó la cabeza, pensativo, y se dedicó a trazar círculos con los dedos, en el dorso de la mano que Harry había dejado sobre su cadera al rodearlo. Parecía un acto inconsciente, pero él distinguía hasta el más mínimo contacto.

—¿Y qué hacen? —Inquirió, despacio, en voz baja. Aquella chispa tomaba lugar en los ojos grises, diciéndole que fue una buena elección, que era el lugar ideal. _Ahí_ tenía que llevarlo. _Ahí_ era donde Draco se merecía una primera cita, como mínimo.

—¿Por qué no lo averiguas? —Lo instó, soltándole pese a su reticencia, cuando hizo ademán de aproximarse a uno de ellos.

—No muestran nada inusual —Decía, extendiendo una mano vacilante en dirección a uno de los espejos—, tienen un aura...¿qué es? Pareciera que...¿podría tocarlo? —Al echarle un vistazo por encima del hombro, tenía esa expresión concentrada que ponía en clases de _Pociones_. Harry volvió a sonreírle y asintió, para alentarlo.

Draco presionó las yemas de los dedos contra el cristal frente a ambos. El espejo onduló bajo su contacto, él ahogó un jadeo.

Cuando se echó más hacia adelante, el cristal le abrió paso y se lo tragó. Harry atrapó a tiempo una de sus muñecas, lo que causó que ambos quedasen atrapados en un rápido vórtice que los arrojó al otro lado, en un lugar completamente diferente.

—¿Qué...?

Estaba ahí, para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, cuando él todavía buscaba palabras para quejarse por la caída sentados. Harry sonreía, pese a su ceño fruncido, porque estaba seguro de que su rostro cambiaría cuando cayese en cuenta de lo que ocurría.

—Te vi leyendo ese libro...alguien, una chica, que entraba a un espejo, ¿recuerdas de cuál hablo? —Draco parpadeó al oírlo.

—Espero que sepas por todo lo que pasa Alicia y no hayas pensado que sería lindo hacer algo así.

Él abrió y cerró la boca, reconsiderando bien sus palabras.

—Sólo...—Soltó una de sus manos, que había tomado al levantarlo, para abarcar el nuevo lugar con un gesto—. Creí que...encontrarías algo que te gustase...

Comenzaba a sentirse un idiota, cuando Draco dio otro paso lejos y miró alrededor.

Después supo que _sí_, en definitiva, hizo bien. La manera en que dejó escapar una temblorosa exhalación y su rostro se iluminó, lo decía _todo_.

Sus miedos, sus nervios, no valían _nada_ comparados a la forma en que Draco se veía al dar otro par de lejos más adentro, girando sobre sí mismo para observar desde todos los ángulos, boquiabierto.

—Merlín, ¡Harry! —Se llevó las manos a la boca, soltando una retahíla débil de "Merlín, Merlín, Merlín...".

El mundo en torno a ellos, el espacio dentro del espejo seleccionado, era de azules y amarillos, ondas, figuras retorcidas que podían hacerse pasar por casas pequeñas a la distancia y una luna, lo único preciso, que reconocía. La pintura se alzaba sobre y alrededor de ellos, cubría suelo, paredes, techo, en ese lugar sin dimensiones exactas. Hacía parecer que flotaban en un cosmos de óleo.

Draco dio otra vuelta, incrédulo.

—_De sterrennacht! _¡Es mi favorita! Merlín...¿tú lo hiciste? —Frenó para hacerle la pregunta. Harry habría querido decir que sí y atribuirse ese brillo maravilloso que tenía en los ojos al verlo, pero no pudo mentir; se encogió un poco, mostrando una tímida sonrisa.

—Creo haber descubierto que cada espejo muestra algo diferente y depende de la persona. No tengo idea de qué es esto —Aclaró, ligeramente avergonzado frente a la mirada divertida que le dirigió.

—Nada especial, sólo la mejor pintura de Van Gogh, Harry.

Él arrugó el entrecejo por unos instantes.

—Van Gogh es el pintor al que le falta una oreja, ¿cierto?

Los hombros se le sacudieron por la risa contenida, cuando negó.

—¿No lo es? —Titubeó, el rostro le ardía.

—Sí, sí lo es, es que- —Draco se cubrió la boca con el dorso de una mano—. Realmente no esperaba esto, es todo. Estoy...—Volvió a ver alrededor, la sonrisa ligera lo traicionaba—. Estoy impresionado, Harry. De verdad.

—¿Tanto como para pensar que _esto_ —Los abarcó a los dos con un gesto amplio— no es una pésima idea?

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Tal vez —Y empezó a caminar de reversa, apartándose más, deslizándose a través de ondas azules, estrellas distorsionadas. _Era una visión_. Una obra de arte viviente dentro de otra—. Déjame llegar al final del día, antes de darte una respuesta.

Harry sonrió al desafío implícito en su voz. Si creía que no podía sorprenderlo más, estaba equivocado.


	36. 36

_ **Situaciones al azar** _

—...lo de los pavos era en serio.

Harry tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara, cuando aparecieron en un patio enorme y bien cuidado. Lo primero que distinguieron fue al niño rubio, corriendo, arrojándose contra uno de los pavos reales albinos, en un vano intento de rodearlo y subirse a su espalda. Fracasaba cada vez, rodaba por el suelo, se ponía de pie, listo para la próxima contienda.

—¿Eres tú? —Desvió la mirada un instante hacia Draco, que observaba con el ceño fruncido, y volvió al pequeño niño.

—Creo que-

—¡Scorpius! —La voz masculina que llamó al niño, pertenecía a un hombre también rubio, que les pasó por un lado, sin notarlos. Se acercó con largas zancadas, pero falló al intentar llamar la atención del niño más de lo que lo hacían los dichosos pavos.

Con un giro de muñeca, hizo levitar al pequeño, que se retorció en el aire, chilló y se echó a reír, feliz.

—¡Papá, ya casi lo tenía! —Le juraba, a medida que el hechizo lo aproximaba al mayor.

—Dices eso todos los días, y todos los días llegamos tarde con tus primos, Scorpius.

Draco estaba boquiabierto. Harry empezaba a formular una pregunta dentro de su mente. Apuntó al hombre que cargaba al niño, en cuanto el encantamiento se lo dejaba en brazos.

—¿Ese...? —A su lado, el muchacho asintió, sin dejarle terminar.

—Sí —Respiró profundo—, creo que ese _sí_ soy yo.

Los dos vieron al mago alejarse por un sendero de piedras, que dirigía a la entrada de una casa blanca, y regresaron por donde entraron: el hueco en la escena, que llevaba de vuelta a la sala oculta de espejos.

—¿Crees que esto muestre el futuro? —Inquirió Draco, del otro lado.

No lo creía. Después de pasar por la pintura de Van Gogh, llegaron al pasillo de un hotel que se tardó unos segundos en identificar como el de una de las películas basadas en historias de King, que vieron juntos (lo que tuvo como resultado a ambos corriendo de regreso, en su huida de un protagonista demente que no lograban enfrentar), y a una versión de Hogwarts antigua (en donde Draco juró haber visto pasar a una versión adolescente de su madre, Narcissa). A menos que uno solo de los espejos, pudiese dar una mirada al futuro, era poco probable que la escena que les presentó fuese a desarrollarse.

—No sé —Se encogió de hombros, deslizando una de sus manos hacia la de él. Sin duda, correr sin aliento por las risas, para escapar de un personaje ficticio con un hacha, había disuelto sus nervios acerca de lo que podía pasar en una primera cita—, pero si ese es tu futuro, me sentiré muy indignado.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque yo te traje a verlo y no aparezco ahí —Harry fingió un puchero, quejumbroso.

Era una simple broma, jugaba, intentaba que se riese más. Le _gustaba_ cuando lo hacía reír. No se esperaba que se parase frente a él, le sujetase la barbilla con su otra mano, y uniese sus labios.

Se demoró una fracción de segundo más de lo justo en reaccionar. Luego llevaba la mano que tenía libre a su espalda, lo mantenía cerca, se dejaba arrastrar por esa ola cálida que lo inundaba _todo_ frente al contacto.

Los labios le cosquilleaban, le quemaban, cuando se alejó unos centímetros, tras un momento. Draco sonreía al verlo así de cerca. Su estómago acababa de sufrir de una sacudida que era demasiado fuerte como para fingir ignorarla.

—Te lo habías ganado —Argumentó, apartándose un paso, aunque el hecho de que le tendiese una mano, lo hacía ver como una invitación a mantenerse cerca. Una que no dudó en aceptar, cuando Draco se giraba y señalaba otro espejo—. Ahí, quiero probar ese ahora.

Harry soltó un bufido de risa y lo siguió, sin hacer comentario alguno sobre su apariencia entusiasta y la sonrisa que se le dibujaba, cada poco tiempo, pese a sus intentos de retenerla.

Más tarde, regresaría a la Sala Común con una expresión tranquila, pero resplandeciente de felicidad, y reiría cuando su mejor amiga le preguntó cómo le fue.

—Oh, bien. Conocí _La noche estrellada_ de Van Gogh, el pintor sin una oreja —Puntualizó, sólo para fines informativos—, el hotel de _El Resplandor_, a Narcissa Black de dieciséis años, el posible futuro hijo de Draco, un Dementor amigable que hablaba de _Astronomía_, un mundo al revés...lo mejor fue el Dementor y la cara de Draco mientras lo escuchábamos.

Cuando siguió su camino hacia el dormitorio, le pareció que Ron se inclinaba desde su asiento, sobre el hombro de la chica, y decía:

—¿Fueron a una cita o estaban probando polvo de hadas?

—Bueno, él parece feliz, ¿no? —Fue lo que ella le replicó.

No tenían idea de cuánto lo estaba.


	37. 37

_ **Día 86** _

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—_No_ vamos a ir a Hogsmeade juntos, Harry.

—¿Por qué? —Harry ladeó la cabeza, buscando sus labios al aproximarse más. El Slytherin intentó apartarse, echándose hacia atrás, así que cambió de objetivo, enterró el rostro en su hombro, y empezó a frotar la punta de la nariz contra la piel expuesta de su garganta, por encima del cuello de la camisa. Podía sentir la vibración de su risa contenida, cuando alzó los brazos, para enredarle los dedos en el cabello.

No faltaba más de una media hora para la cena en el Gran Comedor, lo que significaba alejarse. Harry no quería _alejarse_ tan pronto. Llevaba toda la tarde ahí, porque se llevó incluso los libros y completó su último ensayo, tirado en la manta, a un lado de Draco. Luego de cumplir el castigo, vieron _A Nightmare on Elm Street_, sólo para que el Slytherin se riese de 'esas cosas que asustan a los muggles' y arrojase palomitas de maíz por doquier, en el momento en que un susto _sí_ lo hacía saltar, pegándose a él.

El modo en que terminaron rodando por la cobija, Harry encima, Draco retorciéndose con falsos quejidos por debajo, era un verdadero misterio. Recordaba un punto intermedio, después de la película y antes de ese instante, en que hablaban del Quidditch, el Slytherin se enfurruñaba por la insinuación de que Gryffindor les ganaría el siguiente partido, él lo besaba para quitarle esa expresión. A partir de ahí, lo demás era cubierto por una bruma. Tampoco podía decir que hiciese un gran esfuerzo por conectar los hechos, si Draco reía otra vez contra su oído; el sonido lo llenaba de ese sentimiento cosquilleante, ganas de sonreír, de besarlo _más_.

—Se supone que estoy en tu contra, ¿recuerdas? —Al apartarse un poco, Harry conseguía fruncir el ceño, para demostrar su momentánea confusión. Él se dedicaba a jugar con sus lentes, quitándoselos, colocándoselos en su lugar. Le era difícil distinguir _algo_ sin los cristales, pero podía jurar que parpadeaba y arrugaba la nariz, intentando ver _lo que fuese_ a través de estos. Tras unos segundos, se los regresó, pero en vez de sólo ponérselos, enredó los dedos en los mechones detrás de sus orejas, acariciando, tirando sin fuerza—. _Vigilándote_, asegurándome que no hagas nada contra la cara de sapo y todo eso.

Harry rodó los ojos y resopló.

—Umbridge no sabe lo que hacemos en Hogsmeade...

—Eso crees —Puntualizó, negando—. Es una mala i-

—Oh, vamos —Con un débil quejido, flexionó los brazos y se recargó sobre su pecho, prácticamente tendido sobre él—. ¿Cuánto tiempo te va a durar tu fase de negación Slytherin?

Draco arqueó las cejas.

—Yo no tengo una- —Harry respondió levantando las cejas también—. Intento que no se arruine lo que...bueno, _lo que sea que tenemos_.

—Yo intento que "lo que sea que tenemos" —Recalcó sus palabras. Draco se mostró casi culpable por el tono en que lo hacía— lleve un nombre.

El Slytherin se mordió el labio inferior. Como no hubo respuesta inmediata, Harry suspiró y se inclinó. Besó su frente. Draco parpadeó hacia él, descolocado, cuando le sonrió.

—Deja de preocuparte tanto —Pidió, en tono incluso más suave de lo que pensó que lo haría.

Draco inhaló profundo, apretó los párpados un instante, luego asintió.

—Supongo que...hacerlo a tu modo, _sólo un poco_, no puede ser la peor opción, ¿no? —Le mostró una sonrisa tensa, que Harry correspondió con una más agradecida.

—Si me paso, dime que me detenga.

—Te _gritaré_ que te detengas —Bromeó.

Lo que ambos llamarían el _primer cambio gryffindoresco_, ocurrió esa misma noche. Harry entraba al Gran Comedor con sus amigos, decidió que _quería_ comer con él, y se hizo un espacio en la mesa de Slytherin, pidiendo permiso, dejando aturdida a una parte considerable de la población estudiantil y el profesorado del colegio. Draco meneó la cabeza, aunque no le _gritó_ que se fuese, así que lo consideró un verdadero éxito.

—¿Así que...—Pansy se inclinó desde el otro lado de la mesa, sonriente— salen o algo así?

Harry le sonrió, a medias.

—_Algo así_ —Pero sujetaba una de las manos de Draco, por debajo de la superficie de madera llena de platillos deliciosos.


	38. 38

_ **Si tengo pesadillas y me abrazas** _

Las dos de la mañana no son el momento ideal para pedir ver a alguien. Sin duda, que unas notas mágicas con forma de diminutos fénix, se deslicen por debajo de las puertas, entre las cortinas de los doseles, y picoteen tu cabeza, tampoco son la manera apropiada para llamar la atención de ese _alguien_.

Harry estaba recargado en la pared opuesta a la entrada de la Sala Común de Slytherin, bajo la capa de invisibilidad, cuando el pasadizo se abrió. Enseguida se quitó la capa, la dobló sobre su antebrazo, y caminó hacia él.

Draco lo recibió con un ceño fruncido, aunque no era el de enojo; iba acompañado de párpados un poco hinchados, ojos somnolientos, un puchero. Se tallaba los ojos al detenerse frente al Gryffindor, y al mover los brazos, exponía por completo el suéter tejido que usaba sobre el pijama de seda, verde, con la inicial de su nombre.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Al Slytherin le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que miraba su ropa fijamente, notar lo que llevaba y emitir un débil quejido.

—_Sí_ lo usas —Harry tomó una de sus manos, sin despegar los ojos de la prenda. No se le ocurrió que le quedaría ancha, lo que le daba un aspecto frágil que combinaba con su estado adormecido, propio de la hora. Él bufó, arruinando a medias el efecto.

—Hace un jodido frío aquí abajo, ¿sabes? Oh, espera- _sí_ lo sabes, porque me acosaste a tal punto de colarte a mi Sala Común, haciéndote pasar por uno de mis compañeros —Recordó. Sabía que no _tendría_ que haberle contado al respecto de la infiltración en segundo; él había arqueado las cejas y le contestó que _ya_ lo sabía, porque estaba seguro de que ni Crabbe ni Goyle tenían la parte delantera del cabello rojo o cicatrices de rayos en la frente.

—Era una investigación...

Harry dio un paso más cerca. Lo envolvió con los brazos, recargándose en él, _apoyándose_.

No sintió que respiraba con tranquilidad, hasta haberlo hecho. El nudo que le cerraba la garganta, desde que se despertó de golpe, al fin cedía.

Debió ser en ese momento cuando Draco reaccionó para notar su estado. Los ojos y nariz enrojecidos, los rastros de lágrimas que no limpió bien antes de dejar la Torre. Temblaba de forma apenas perceptible; no era por el frío.

_Nada_ se sintió mejor que cuando él lo rodeó también, estrechándolo, manteniéndolo cerca.

—¿Pesadillas? —Murmuró. Harry asintió, escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.

—_Sé_ que es tarde —Contestó, en el mismo tono bajo—, lo siento, no te hubiese despertado si- yo sólo- me estaba volviendo loco, desperté y- yo _quería_-

Cuando abrió los ojos en el dormitorio de Gryffindor, no recordaba lo que soñó, sólo la aguda punzada del pánico. Se había limitado a observar el techo del dosel por largo rato, antes de decidirse a buscar papel y encantarlo en forma de pequeñas aves.

_Quería verlo_. Era la única explicación que habría sido capaz de dar, pero temía que sonase tonto, necesitado, o que lo hiciese regresar a esa burbuja, donde intentaba apartarse.

Merlín. Harry iba a derrumbarse si lo dejaba ir justo en ese instante.

_No lo hizo._

Lo abrazó tan fuerte, que podría jurar que arreglaba todo lo que dolía por dentro, todo lo que estaba mal. Harry también se aferró a él.

—Está bien —Replicó, en un susurro. Estuvo a punto de lloriquear cuando se apartó un poco, pero enseguida sintió la presión leve en su frente, justo bajo el flequillo—, está bien —Insistió, cuando él vacilaba.

Esperó a que dejase de boquear y recuperase la capacidad de formar palabras.

—Me _besaste_ la frente —Draco emitió un vago sonido afirmativo, sin captar su aturdimiento—. Me- me besaste la frente...la- la cicatriz...

No lo podía creer.

El Slytherin lo observaba con una expresión suave, sus manos le trazaban círculos en la espalda baja, a través del pijama.

_Nadie_ tocaba la cicatriz.

—¿Y eso qué? —Inquirió, casi divertido.

La cicatriz. _Oh, Merlín._

—Sabes que- te dije- te _expliqué_ que es una conexión a-

—Es una cicatriz —Como si estuviese demostrándole un punto, volvió a besarle la frente. Prolongó el contacto leve más de lo necesario. Harry sentía que se _derretía_ por dentro—. No dice _nada_ de ti, Harry. _Sólo_ una cicatriz, ¿bien?

—No lo es, no-

Otro beso en su frente. La sien, la punta de la nariz, una mejilla, la otra, ligero roce en los labios. Harry entrecerró los ojos y se deshizo bajo cada uno, sosteniéndose todavía de él con fuerza, porque de otro modo, cabía la posibilidad de que se perdiese a sí mismo en esa marea de emociones.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —Draco volvió a encararlo. Las caricias en su espalda no cesaban— ¿quieres jugar Quidditch en la Sala de los Menesteres? ¿Quieres que lea para ti? ¿Asaltamos la cocina, metemos bombas de colores fétidas a la oficina de la cara de sapo, robamos a mi padrino y hago una poción para que finjamos estar enfermos mañana?

Harry sonrió, sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía, incrédulo. Draco podía no ser su mejor amigo, pero _podía_ convertirse en alguien que fuese _más_, que combinase a un amigo, un compañero y una pareja.

Y recordó que era _exactamente_ lo que él le había dicho.

—Quiero abrazos —Por una vez en su vida, Harry se permitió ser un mimado, un caprichoso, _exigir_—, _más_ abrazos largos. Dame un beso, uhm- quiero que salgas conmigo otra vez, y quiero-

La risa suave de Draco lo interrumpió. Cuando estaba por hacer pucheros, percibió el beso que depositaba en sus labios, fugaz, ligero.

—Uno más largo —Pidió, débilmente. Draco le sonreía al sostenerlo.

—Vamos a tener que colocarnos la capa encima, al menos, si quieres que me dedique a besarte hasta la mañana, Potty.

Él pensó que _no_ sonaba a una mala propuesta.


	39. 39

_ **Mis amigos son tus amigos (¿o no?)** _

—...a pesar de que tenemos el E. D. para ayudarnos con los TIMO's de _Defensa_ —Hermione se inclinaba por encima de la mesa, instalada en la Sala de los Menesteres, para la ocasión—, todavía nos quedan un montón de materias que necesitan ser repasadas para...

El resoplido de risa fue de parte de los Slytherin en las sillas contrarias.

—¿Ella siempre es _así_? —Pansy se estiró hacia él para preguntar. Harry asintió, sacándole un silbido apreciativo—. Pues..._vaya_.

Tres Gryffindor, tres Slytherin. La Sala se asemejaba a una biblioteca por su necesidad de prepararse para los exámenes y el que no pudiesen reunirse fuera, sin desacatar a Umbridge y lidiar con algunos castigos del todo innecesarios.

Ron se recargaba en la mesa, bostezando sin cuidado. Hermione intentaba hacerles comprender la importancia de estudiar con tiempo suficiente. Frente a ellos, Blaise simulaba escuchar, con tal expresión de interés, que él no habría tenido idea de que era falso, si Draco no le hubiese contado una vez que tenía dicha habilidad de hacer parecer que le importaban las cosas aburridas de las que otros hablaban.

El propio Draco lo observaba a él directamente, con las cejas arqueadas. Bien, había sido su idea, así que supuso que era quien tenía que asegurar que funcionase.

Mientras comían panecillos y le leía en voz alta un cuento sobre magos que cometían errores en hechizos, con resultados muy divertidos, la noche en que tuvo pesadillas que no podía recordar, Harry llegó a esa conclusión inevitable de que quería que Draco Malfoy fuese su _novio_, en toda regla. Ahí se le ocurrió que tendría que hacer _algo_ respecto a sus amigos. Si no quería tener que dejar la mesa de Gryffindor por él, o no volver a pasar tiempo dentro de la Sala Común, era lo único que podía intentar.

Por suerte, Hermione había estado encantada cuando le propuso estudiar juntos y Ron se encogió de hombros, diciéndole que "estudiar" sonaba a una buena excusa. Pansy lucía más que divertida con la situación, Blaise era tan tranquilo como aparentaba a simple vista.

—Yo puedo decirles algunas cosas de _Pociones_ que mi padrino no le cuenta a nadie —Comentó Draco, con medido desinterés, ganándose varias miradas incrédulas, incluso de sus amigos. Él se encogió de hombros, en respuesta a la pregunta no formulada de Harry, que luego sonrió.

—Yo sé de _Herbología_ —Los Gryffindor observaron a Pansy con varios grados de sorpresa, sacándole otro bufido de risa—. No se llega a Prefecta en Slytherin por _agradarle_ al Jefe de Casa, ¿saben?

—En Gryffindor no...—Hermione calló a mitad de su intento de defensa y desvió la mirada hacia Ron. La insignia de Prefecto ocupaba un espacio predeterminado en su pecho. Suspiró—. Olvídenlo.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir con eso? —Inquirió Ron, ceñudo—. ¿Por qué me ves así, Mione?

—Si alguno tiene una pregunta —Hermione fingió no escucharlo—, puede decírsela al resto. Vamos a trabajar por materias, para ser más ordenados...

Media hora después, tenían su primer descanso, a petición de un quejumbroso Ron que hizo aparecer bocadillos pidiéndolos a la Sala. Harry se levantó para estirarse, robó un panecillo, y sonrió de nuevo, al ver que Draco se inclinaba hacia un lado de Hermione, señalándole el párrafo de un libro de _Aritmancia_ y hablándole sobre el tema. Al principio, estaba bastante tenso, se notaba que hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerse ahí, quieto, en su silla; tras un rato y algunos intercambios de datos al azar, lucía tan dentro de su ambiente, como si estuviesen metidos en el laboratorio de _Pociones_.

Unos pasos lo distanciaban de la mesa principal en la réplica de la biblioteca, cuando una vocecita llamó a su nombre. De pronto, Pansy Parkinson estaba frente a él, manos unidas tras la espalda, balanceándose sobre los pies, una sonrisita.

—Harry, ¿puedo llamarte Harry? —Él asintió, aturdido—. _Harry_, quiero hablar contigo.

Por reflejo, echó una ojeada en dirección a donde estaba Draco. Parecía absorto en su plática sobre tablas y números.

—¿Sobre qué? —Habló en voz baja, sin darse cuenta.

—Adivinaste —Ella cabeceó en la dirección en que acababa de mirar—. Sobre Draco.

Al volver a ver alrededor, notó que Blaise le pedía un panecillo a Ron, Hermione hacía levitar otro libro de la materia, para resolver lo que fuese que Draco le planteaba con gesto serio.

Resopló.

—¿Qué pasa con Draco?

—_Eso_ quiero saber —Asintió, despacio—. Verás, disculpa mi curiosidad, pero...no, no _tengo_ que pedir disculpas por esto en realidad. Es mi mejor amigo, _exijo_ saber, bueno, _esto_ —Lo abarcó de pies a cabeza con un gesto, luego apuntó en la dirección del chico, con la misma mano—. ¿Qué pasa, _exactamente_, aquí?

Harry inhaló profundo y lo soltó sin vacilar.

—Me gusta Draco.

—¿Como de atracción? —Ella empezó a darse toques con el índice sobre la mejilla— ¿como de _"quiero verlo un par de veces y decirle adiós"_? ¿Como de _"me gusta estar con él, pero lo dejaré apenas se pongan difíciles las cosas"_?

El Gryffindor sonrió. Pansy parpadeó, descolocada.

—Me gusta como para escucharlo hablar de _La noche estrellada_ del pintor al que le falta una oreja y abrazarlo cuando parece dudar sobre algo.

Tras un momento, la chica asintió, lento, un par de veces. Le palmeó la mejilla al pasarle por un lado, con sólo _un poco_ más de fuerza de la necesaria.

—Encantador —La escuchó decir, al alejarse—, los Gryffindor simplemente saben ser _encantadores_ en su estupidez.

Harry aún no regresaba a su asiento, cuando se percató de que Blaise, recargado en la mesa secundaria, le tendía un panecillo. Agradeció al tomarlo. Le estaba dando una mordida, cuando sintió el ligero apretón en su hombro.

—Sólo quería mencionarte que si lastimas a un Sly, _tienes_ que lidiar con la _mordida_ después —Blaise se apartó también, manteniendo esa expresión calmada y el andar grácil, oscilante en la cadera, que hacía difícil dejar de mirarlo. Al menos, cuando _no_ estabas tan confundido como Harry Potter.

Un par de horas más tarde, al terminar y tomar direcciones diferentes, deslizaría una de sus manos hacia la de Draco, sin entrelazar los dedos más que con un agarre flojo, casi limitándose a rozarlos. Él lo miraba de reojo y lo dejaba hacer, al caminar por el pasillo que daba con la Sala de los Menesteres.

—¿Puedes creer que Granger me _pidió_ que no te hiciese daño? —Inquirió Draco, con el entrecejo arrugado. Chasqueó la lengua—. Y la Comadreja me dijo que soy un cretino _insoportable_. Pero si te hago feliz, podría ser un cretino _soportable_.

Harry parpadeó. Al comprender el verdadero resultado de esa tarde, se echó a reír, incapaz de explicarle al otro chico por qué.


	40. 40

_ **Acerca de cuánto me gustas** _

A pesar de sus reticencias, terminó por ceder. Harry había extendido la mano, simulando que no se fijaba en lo que hacía, para tantear el aire a su lado. Cuando atrapó la del Slytherin, aguardó unos segundos, para darle la oportunidad de apartarse si era lo que en verdad quería; como no lo hizo, buscó entrelazarlas. De ahí el que caminasen lado a lado, unidos por un agarre flojo de sus dedos, apenas rozándose, por la calle principal de Hogsmeade.

Se sentía absurdamente orgulloso, como si tomar su mano, fuese una confirmación que no sabía que quería y _más_. Draco lo miraba de reojo cada pocos pasos, topándose con su sonrisa avergonzada.

De forma vaga, se preguntaba si era normal que alguien le gustase _tanto_. En quienes creyó interesarse antes, se convertían en borrones dentro de su cabeza, cuando Draco le daba un ligero apretón a su mano y giraba el rostro, dando un vistazo disimulado alrededor, fingiendo que tampoco hizo nada. Harry puso fin a las actuaciones de ambos al detenerse al final de la calle, levantar sus manos unidas y besarle el dorso, despacio.

El Slytherin rodaba los ojos frente al gesto, pero la leve sonrisa todavía lo traicionaba.

—¿Y bien?

—Hay un sitio en que he estado pensando...—Harry lo invitó a seguir con un gesto. Fue su grave error. La siguiente sonrisa que le mostró, le recordaba a la que ponía cada vez que iba a jugarles una desagradable broma—. La verdad es que me gustaría tomar el té.

—No.

—Sí —En definitiva, _esa_ tenía que ser la _sonrisa malvada_ de Draco. Él entrecerró los ojos.

—No me estás hablando de lo que creo que me estás hablando, ¿cierto?

El Slytherin asintió dos veces, despacio. Harry ahogó un quejido, observando de reojo el salón de té. Frunció la nariz.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—No, no.

—_Odias_ ese salón.

—_Pero_ me gusta el té.

—¿Qué estás intentando?

—Nada —El tono inocente no logró ni un ápice de convencimiento en él, lo que le demostró al resoplar—. Bien, bien. Sólo se me ocurrió que alguien tiene que gustarte _mucho_ para soportar la tortura de una taza de té y galletas, en ese asqueroso lugar.

—Si piensas que es _asqueroso_, ¿por qué tenemos que ir? —Por supuesto que Harry se dio cuenta nada más decirlo—. No puedo creerlo.

Draco se encogió de hombros, con aparente desinterés.

—Es obvio que no eres capaz de aguantar un simple té por-

—Uno —Harry lo señaló, lamentándose por dentro de haberse fijado en un _Slytherin_, y en _ese_ Slytherin, de entre todas las personas—. Un té, unas galletas. Me das un beso cuando terminemos y salimos una tercera vez.

—Tortura empalagosa a cambio de una cita decente después...—Draco aún fingía pensarlo cuando comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia allí, porque estaba seguro de que terminaría por perder el valor de otro modo. A mitad de camino de la entrada, vaciló un poco—. Harry, _no_ era en-

—Oh, no, ¿quieres una muestra de _cuánto_ me gustas? Bien, eso tendrás.

—¡De acuerdo! —Ante su chillido, más estudiantes se fijaron en ellos. Bajó la voz, ruborizado—. Admito que- _sí_ pensé que la soplona tuvo que gustarte _mucho_, para soportar algo así, y- y _sí_, bien, pero en verdad no quiero entrar a ese asqueroso lugar, a ti no te gusta, a mí no me gusta- ¡sólo estaba siendo un idiota celoso, ya, lo dije! ¡_Harry_!

Los dos se detuvieron en la puerta. Harry se colocó detrás de él, para darle empujones sin fuerza en la espalda. El Slytherin ahogaba la risa y los quejidos, retorciéndose.

—¡Es _asquerosamente_ cursi! ¡Demasiado rosa para mis ojos! ¡Afecto en exceso...me quema! ¡Los Malfoy _no_ estamos hechos para esto! —No dejó de mover la cabeza de un lado al otro, hasta que alcanzaron una mesa. La gente que los rodeaba los veían como si estuviesen locos. Harry empezaría a encontrarlo divertido, si seguía actuando así.

—Fue _tu_ idea.

—¡_Subestimé_ tu impulsividad gryffindoresca!

—Subestimaste lo mucho que me _gustas_, Draco —En ese momento, él dejó de dramatizar. Los dos se quedaron frente a las sillas, Harry le sujetó los hombros—. ¿Listo para aguantar corazones y mucho rosa por unos minutos?

Draco arrugó la nariz, pero había una chispa divertida en sus ojos.

—¿Puedo fingir que el té me envenena?

—Sólo si yo me puedo quejar de que la purpurina me cae en la cabeza y me llena los lentes —Los dos contuvieron la risa al sentarse.

—Oh, Merlín —Draco medio enterró el rostro entre las manos, dejando aberturas en medio de los dedos para ver más allá, hacia los corazones que caían del techo—. Es simplemente..._empalagoso_.

Al tener una idea, Harry se estiró para tomar algunos y se los colocó sobre la cabeza. Por efecto de la magia que los tenía por todo el lugar, se mantuvieron sobre los mechones rubios. Draco parecía debatirse entre si estar horrorizado o echarse a reír.

—Horrible.

—Adorable —Harry ahogó la risa al recibir una patada sin fuerza bajo la mesa, porque su término sonó igual que un "horripilante".

Unos cupidos les sirvieron el té y las galletas. Los dos contenían la risa, ocultándose a medias tras las tazas. Por debajo de la mesa, se dieron otras patadas débiles, hasta que en algún momento, Draco terminó por enredar una pierna en una de las suyas. Así se quedaron.

—Sabe bien —Lucía aturdido, tras la primera mordida a una galleta con forma de corazón. Se enderezó deprisa—. Merlín, Harry, saben _bien_. Creí que estaban rellenas de purpurina también o algo, no sé, Amortentia, poción de estupidez.

—¿Poción de estupidez? —Arqueó las cejas. Draco señaló a una pareja a dos mesas de distancia, que reía tontamente e intercambiaba besos y sorbos de té.

—Eso explicaría su comportamiento.

Titubeó al tomar una galleta. Cuando la probó, ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

—Hey, ¡de verdad están buenas!

—Tú _ya_ habías venido —Recordó. Él hizo un gesto vago para restarle importancia.

—Sí, pero estaba ocupado intentando no morir asfixiado en corazones, entender lo que mi cita decía, no ver a los que se besaban, y realmente no le presté atención a las galletas —Se encogió de hombros.

—Comprensible —Los dos asintieron. Luego Draco se inclinó hacia adelante—. Ahora yo estoy temiendo por mi vida. ¿En verdad crees que los corazones flotantes nos maten?

Ambos observaron el techo rosa y el resto de las decoraciones.

—Me gustaría decirte que no —Al bajar la taza, se dio cuenta de que sólo le quedaban unos sorbos. La de Draco estaba igual. Fingió su mejor expresión y tono serios—, pero lo creo muy probable.

Draco se terminó su té y le dio vueltas a otra galleta entre los dedos, observándola con ojo crítico. El Elegido se mordía el labio para no sonreír como idiota.

—Te haré una nueva propuesta —Ambos se echaron hacia adelante otra vez, con un aire conspirador que atrajo más de una mirada curiosa—. Vamos buscar la receta de estas jodidas galletas en la cocina, iremos por cervezas de mantequilla, y le decimos a los elfos de Hogwarts que hagan más de estas allí, donde los corazones flotantes _no_ nos asfixien con cursilerías.

Harry fingió pensarlo, rascándose la barbilla.

—Me debes un beso —Aclaró, girando su taza de té vacía, a manera de muestra. Draco rodó los ojos, pero se permitió una sonrisa.

—Besaría a alguien que me ayude a conseguir la receta, _con_ su capa de invisibilidad.

—Casualmente _yo_ tengo una.

—Sí, vaya casualidad.

—¿Y qué hay de salir otra vez?

Cuando estaba claro que Draco iba a darle otra respuesta en broma, él apoyó el codo en el borde de la mesa, el rostro en la palma, y se en serió. Fue lo que lo frenó, antes de hablar. Decidió aprovechar la oportunidad.

—Me gustaría que pudiésemos salir como personas normales.

—No creo que eso sea posible en un tiempo —Draco meneó la cabeza, lento—. Pero _esto_ es divertido —Añadió, encogiéndose de hombros, casi a manera de disculpa.

—Draco...

El Slytherin bufó. Se desenredó del agarre que tenían sus piernas bajo la mesa, se levantó, presionó las palmas contra la mesa y se inclinó hacia él. Harry lo observó desde abajo unos segundos, tragando en seco.

Por un instante, _temió_ que se fuese. Después se dio cuenta de que no era lo que pretendía.

El beso que le dio fue rápido, terminado en una mordida sin fuerza, que lo descolocó por completo.

Se sentó enseguida, cruzando los brazos. Sólo un leve tinte rosa en las mejillas lo delataba. Podría jurar que alguien ahogaba un grito cerca de ahí.

—Creo que besar a alguien en este horrible sitio ya dice _bastante_ de cuánto me gusta —Comentó, en un susurro contenido. Y aunque no lo miró al hacerlo, Harry sonrió.

—¿Vamos por esa receta?

El Slytherin asintió, relajando los hombros.

Media hora después, se encontraría con sus amigos en las Tres Escobas, regresando las dos jarras de cerveza de mantequilla a la barra. Cuando ellos preguntasen dónde se había metido, Harry daría un vistazo a la mesa en que lo esperaba Draco, y se echaría a reír.

—Estábamos colándonos en la cocina del salón de té, lleno de cupidos agresivos y corazones flotantes que se convierten en flechas para los intrusos.

Les diría que los veía después, antes de volver con él. Lo último que escuchó de sus amigos fue:

—¿Acaba de decir...?

—Sí.

—¿Qué clase de cosas hacen esos dos cuando salen juntos?


	41. 41

_ **Día 91** _

—¿Qué han aprendido de esta experiencia?

Intercambiaron miradas. Llevaban alrededor de diez minutos en las sillas reforzadas con magia, frente al director, que se recargaba en uno de los escritorios en desuso. Cuando entraron al aula, de acuerdo al castigo, ambos se detuvieron al notarlo allí, de pie, junto a la silueta brillante y desdibujada de Miri.

Harry llegó a creer que seguirían sometidos a ese escrutinio silencioso de los ojos azules tras las gafas, por otro rato. Tener la oportunidad de hablar, lo hizo suspirar de alivio. Incluso si no estaba seguro de _qué_ respuesta dar en esa ocasión.

No esperaban que intentase terminar el castigo, por segunda vez, así de rápido. O sin avisarles.

Para su sorpresa, fue Draco quien respondió primero. Cruzado de tobillos y dándole vueltas al anillo familiar en su anular, hacía parecer que no podía estar más cómodo con la situación. Sólo la tensión en los hombros, usual en presencia del director, lo traicionaba.

—Se pueden tener..._sorpresas_ en las personas menos esperadas —Pronunció, medido, calmado. Dumbledore asintió, despacio.

—¿Puede ser más específico, señor Malfoy?

El Slytherin inhaló profundo y lo soltó en una exhalación lenta.

—Me refiero a que los Gryffindor no son todos estúpidos —Harry lo observó escandalizado, pero él no lo notó, o fingió no hacerlo—. Y ver a una persona casi todos los días por cinco años, no significa que la conoces o sepas algo importante sobre ella.

Dumbledore dio otro asentimiento y fijó su mirada en el niño-que-vivió, que se puso a tamborilear con los dedos, sin darse cuenta.

—Además de lo que mencioné la última vez —Aclaró, carraspeando—. Aprendí sobre..._confianza_.

—Confianza —Repitió el director, con ese tono que tenía para hacer parecer que lo que uno le contestaba era lo más fascinante del momento para él. Harry asintió.

—Tienes que darle una oportunidad a las personas, incluso con las que no te llevas bien, y si se merecen tu confianza, por lo que hacen, por _cómo_ lo hacen, y por _quiénes_ son, hay que...arriesgarse a dársela —Se encogió de hombros—. Puede salir bien.

El director se tomó unos segundos para asimilarlo, cabeceó.

—¿Dirían que han aprendido lo suficiente sobre el otro, como para no volver a cometer errores del pasado? —Un par de respuestas afirmativas— ¿y se consideran capaces de mantener esta convivencia pacífica que han llevado todas las tardes hasta ahora?

—Supongo, mientras Potter se comporte.

—Sí —Como hablaron al mismo tiempo, luego Harry estrechó los ojos en su dirección. Imitó su tono de falso hastío, al agregar:—, mientras _Draco_ se comporte.

El Slytherin apretó los labios para contener una sonrisa. Frente a ellos, Dumbledore elevaba las cejas de una forma apenas perceptible.

—Creo que eso significa que el castigo se levanta hoy, señor Malfoy, señor Potter.

Unos momentos más tarde, cuando estuviesen saliendo, un nuevo llamado los detendría a ambos bajo el umbral de la puerta. Al volverse, Miri ya no estaba. Dumbledore se había enderezado.

—Señor Malfoy —Junto a él, Draco se tensó. Sin embargo, ninguno dijo nada; tras unos segundos, el director y el estudiante asintieron—. Pueden retirarse.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Inquirió Harry, apenas dieron unos pasos lejos, por el pasillo. El Slytherin le restó importancia con un gesto.

—Me estaba diciendo algo sobre un tema que tenía que discutir conmigo después.

El Elegido frunció el ceño.

—Yo no escuché...—Él le dio la respectiva explicación tocándose la sien con un dedo. Oh, claro. _Legeremancia_. Resopló—. Pudo haberlo dicho en voz alta.

—Sin Miri, el salón no es un sitio tan seguro y privado —Draco se encogió de hombros. Estaba por doblar en la siguiente esquina, cuando unos dedos buscaron los suyos, deteniéndolo. Giró y lo observó, con una expresión divertida, pese al tono de fingida irritación—. ¿Ahora qué, Potty?

Harry tiró de su mano para hacerlo avanzar, de manera que la distancia entre ellos se redujese un poco.

—Me quedé sin excusa para verte todos los días —Se quejó, en voz baja. Draco bufó y le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello.

—¿Necesitas una?

—Bueno, lo hacía _un poco_ más fácil —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Ahora tendré que inventarme algo.

—¿Qué excusa usarías?

El Gryffindor estrechó los ojos y fingió pensarlo por unos instantes. Cuando habló, una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro.

—Que necesito un beso al día, al menos —Draco arqueó las cejas, mientras él se dedicaba a asentir con falsa solemnidad.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque me romperás el corazón sino lo tengo —Se llevó una mano al pecho, a la vez que daba una inhalación brusca.

—¿Qué clase de excusa barata es esa? —Draco se burló, pero el beso que le dio llevaba otra de esas mordidas que lo descolocaban. Aparentemente, le gustaba hacerlo; él no tenía quejas. Medio segundo después, el Slytherin se apartaba—. Dijiste _uno_, por lo que ya cumplí. Me voy.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó lejos, con ese porte que hacía parecer que andaba frente a una multitud. Harry se quedó boquiabierto, hasta que al llegar al final del siguiente pasillo, giró, le guiñó, y continuó.

—¡Draco! —Protestó entre risas, apresurándose a seguirlo.

—¡Tú pediste _sólo_ uno!

—¡Pues ahora son dos- tres- _mil_!

—¡Mil es demasiado!

Algunos estudiantes creerían que estaban por discutir. Luego distinguían lo que decían, las palabras resonando entre las paredes de piedra, y caían en cuenta de que era _imposible_ que aquello fuese una verdadera disputa. Hubo varias personas confundidas en Hogwarts ese día, otras, que los vieron en el pueblo, comenzaban a _entender_.


	42. 42

_ **Las consecuencias de tus actos** _

Draco estaba saliendo de su Sala Común cuando lo localizó. Harry acababa de quitarse la capa de invisibilidad, dobló el mapa, lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

—Dra-

Distinguió el vendaje sobre la mano cuando este se detuvo frente a él. Draco se sujetaba el antebrazo opuesto con ella, como si fuese cosa de todos los días; erguido, los hombros sin tensión extra. Incluso mantuvo la expresión de falsa tranquilidad cuando Harry extendió una mano, vacilante.

Debió comprobar que no iba a armar un alboroto, porque colocó la suya encima después de un instante. El Gryffindor tanteó sobre la tela gruesa de la venda, lento, cuidoso. Con miedo.

—¿Duele? —Musitó, con un hilo de voz. Él negó.

—Después de un rato, ya no dolió. Mi padrino me puso algo encima para que no vuelva a...doler, pero no creo que se quite y él tampoco.

—¿Puedo...? —Dejó la pregunta en el aire, titubeante. El Slytherin se encogía de hombros.

Buscó el extremo de la tela y la desenrolló con movimientos delicados, tanto como sus propias manos se lo permitían; nunca había sido bueno en ello, pero sabía que no se perdonaría lastimarlo más. Cuando tuvo el vendaje en la palma, hizo girar la del chico.

Las líneas en el dorso no estaban enrojecidas, trazos casi blancos, confundiéndose con la piel pálida, si no las observaba con el ángulo correcto. En él, se disimularían más fácilmente.

_"Todo lo que hago, trae consecuencias"_

Harry apretó la mandíbula hasta que sintió una punzada de dolor en la quijada, luego un poco más. La sangre comenzaba a hervirle, pero procuró no apretar su mano ni soltarlo. Temía que, si lo soltaba, lo siguiente que tomaría sería la varita. La manera en que conservaba los ojos puestos en él, le advertían que el verdadero enojo sobrevendría si iba a buscar a Umbridge con una maldición en la punta de la lengua.

_Por mucho que se lo mereciera._

—Es _sólo_ un recordatorio —Susurró. Harry odió ese tono sereno, nivelado, libre de toda emoción, más que nunca— de por qué debo pensar _bien_ las cosas. No- no es- —Hizo ademán de apartarse un paso cuando él extendió el brazo, pero el niño-que-vivió fue más rápido; en cuestión de un parpadeo, lo tenía rodeado con ambos, pegado a él. Draco temblaba, de una forma tan leve, que jamás lo habría notado, si no lo hubiese estrechado del modo en que lo hizo.

No recordaba haber querido _matar_ a alguien antes. No era una sensación agradable.

—No es tu culpa —Draco continuaba imposiblemente tranquilo, _por fuera._ Hablaba contra su oreja, bajo, suave—. No tiene idea, fue casi un arrebato. Y no le dije nada.

—_Sé_ que no lo hiciste.

Eso, quizás, era lo que más rabia le daba.

—La convencí después de...que se hubiese enojado más conmigo. Ya sabes, de que te estoy vigilando y toda esa estupidez.

Una señal de alarma se encendió en su cabeza, obligándolo a alejarse unos centímetros, lo suficiente para verlo. Lucía agotado, más de lo que alguna vez lo encontró tras un juego de Quidditch o un duelo del E. D.

—Debió creer que sería fácil —Se inclinó hacia adelante. Harry estaba rígido cuando recargó la frente en su hombro—. Te lo dije. _Puedo_ ser leal también.

Hubiese deseado no obtener _ese_ tipo de confirmación jamás. Draco continuó, en voz baja, cuando él intentaba lidiar con la preocupación, la culpa, la ira, sin que su magia se saliese de control. Era como ser incapaz de apreciar el aire que entraba a sus pulmones, a pesar de sentirlo llegar.

—Harry, no vayas a hacer una estupidez.

—¿Cómo quieres que no...? Tienes- _tienes_ que decirle a tu padre —Nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que soltaría algo semejante. Pero no sólo lo hizo, sino que por lo que le contó de él, incluso tenía una ligera seguridad de que serían _otros_ actos los que tendrían consecuencias.

Draco movió la cabeza; no habría interpretado bien el gesto, sino hubiese usado palabras después.

—Padre me dijo…que no escribiera más a casa, hasta nuevo aviso. O cuando me escribieran ellos primero.

—Entonces hay que- hay- voy a-

¿_Así_ se sintieron Hermione y Ron cuando la cara de sapo se lo hizo a él? Comenzaba a tener remordimiento por el modo en que los trató.

—Draco —Insistió, incrédulo. Furioso. Ni siquiera podía terminar de hilar un pensamiento decente—, hay que-

—Sh.

Volvió a apretar los dientes con fuerza, cuando percibió el beso ligero en un costado de su garganta.

—Yo me puedo vengar solo, león.

Aunque sonase seguro, seguiría temblando un poco entre sus brazos, como única señal del miedo acumulado que debía tener dentro. Harry no notaría cambios en los próximos días. _No todavía_.


	43. 43

* * *

_ **Operación: una serpiente escondida todavía tiene sus trucos** _

Ocurrió en una noche que no tenía nada de especial. Harry se despertó de golpe, una sola palabra ocupando su cabeza. _Sirius_.

_Sirius, Sirius, Sirius._

Levantó a Ron, el ruido hizo a Neville reaccionar. _Sirius, Sirius, Sirius._ Se tropezaron por la seguridad en el dormitorio de chicas, gritó a Hermione desde las escaleras, hasta que se ganó quejidos de varias chicas, y su amiga se asomó por un costado. Ginny la siguió poco después, adormilada, preguntando qué pasaba y si se había comido un puñado de polvo de hada.

Les habló del sueño, insistió, _insistió_ de nuevo, _volvió_ a insistir. Todo lo que su mente decía era _Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, _de forma compulsiva, obsesiva. Un insoportable pensamiento colado, una premonición escalofriante.

Harry se detuvo al salir por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, lo pensó un momento, regresó sobre sus pasos. Tuvo que correr al cuarto, para dar con un pergamino que transfigurar. Los pájaros de papel se le adelantaron cuando regresó con el resto y les dijo hacia dónde iban.

Draco salía del pasaje a su Sala Común, cuando ellos alcanzaron las mazmorras. Adormilado, cubriéndose la boca al bostezar. Usaba el suéter tejido que lo hacía ver más pequeño y le daba a Harry ganas de besarlo. Sólo que tenía pensamientos más urgentes esa noche.

El Slytherin vaciló, antes de hablar, al verlo. Se fijó en los chicos detrás de él y empezó a enderezarse.

—¿Qué pasó?

Era poco lo que recordaba después de ese momento, lo que cualquiera de ellos habría sido capaz de recitar, en forma de hechos ordenados, a quien preguntase.

El viaje a la oficina, Hermione quitando los encantamientos en la entrada, Draco metiéndose primero, con la insignia de la Brigada en una mano para saltarse protecciones que lo reconocían. Umbridge estaba detrás del escritorio cuando los vio, la varita en alto al avisarle que tenían pensado usar su chimenea. Lo apuntaba a él.

—_Semillas de fuego y bezoar molido_ —Por el silencio formado en el lugar, las palabras pronunciadas con suavidad por Draco captaron la atención de la bruja por una milésima de segundo. Fue lo único que necesitó—. Ahora suelta la varita.

Umbridge la dejó caer. Se irguió, labios separados en una expresión ida, ojos opacos. Cuando comprendieron lo que hacía, Hermione ahogó un jadeo.

—Le pedí un _pequeño_ favor a _alguien_. La legeremancia hace cosas increíbles en personas débiles —Draco se paró junto a la profesora y le echó la cabeza hacia un lado, con un revés de la misma mano que tenía marcada por su pluma. Ella no se inmutó—. Bien, ¿por qué no vas y...das un paseo nocturno por el Bosque Prohibido?

—Que se acerque a los centauros —Harry observó con ojos enormes a su mejor amigo, que se encogió de hombros—, que intente atacarlos.

Estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que Draco Malfoy sonreía a un Weasley, aunque fuese una sonrisa que daba escalofríos.

—Ya lo oíste. Bosque Prohibido, centauros, ¿no dices que son de una inteligencia inferior? Oh, no te olvides de atacar a uno o dos —Le palmeó el hombro. Los otros cuatro le hicieron espacio, apartándose, cuando la bruja avanzó hacia la salida, arrastrando los pies, chocando con paredes y el marco de la puerta.

—Eso- eso- —Hermione balbuceaba y boqueaba—. ¡Eso es como- como hipnosis mágica! ¡Eso- es ilegal!

—Pensé que estaban apurados —Draco se fijó en él, ignorándola por completo. Harry asintió y los instó a ir hacia la chimenea. Aparecer directamente en el Atrio les ahorraría tiempo.

—Recuérdame nunca hacerte nada malo —Mientras oía los gritos y las explosiones de fuego verde, de la red flu puesta en funcionamiento, llevó su mano a una de las mejillas del Slytherin. Él se encogió de hombros, con practicado desinterés.

—Yo no me preocuparía por eso. Eres leal como un cachorrito.

Harry sonrió a medias, se inclinó para darle un beso rápido, antes de haber perdido el valor o que él tuviese tiempo para reaccionar, y murmuró un agradecimiento al dar un paso lejos. Lo que Draco le dijo, cuando se metió a la chimenea, siendo el último de la fila, fue que tuviese cuidado.

—Mi padre no usaría _Avadas_ en niños —Añadió, con un hilo de voz—. No digo que no se defiendan, sólo...tenlo en mente, Harry.

Prometió que lo tendría.

Horas más tarde, lo que más lamentaría sería haber despertado esa noche y seguir los indicios de una pesadilla.


	44. 44

_ **Si me duele, ¿también me abrazas?** _

La Sala de los Menesteres podía recrear los lugares más hermosos, incluido un salón blanco y dorado, de columnas gruesas y un suelo de cristales que les regresaban sus reflejos, un poco distorsionados. Harry se dejaba guiar por la mano de Draco, firmemente envuelta sobre la suya, dedos entrelazados.

_Un ancla_.

—Sólo tienes que dejar que te lleve —Indicó Draco, con suavidad, al tirar de él para acercarlo. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo—, sigue mis pasos.

Harry tuvo que sorber por la nariz, antes de hablar. Se talló los ojos con el dorso de una mano, acomodó los lentes, y le pasó los brazos sobre los hombros.

—No sé bailar.

—Piensa que te estoy abrazando. Eso es todo —Harry cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento, cuando sintió el beso en su sien. Sus labios se presionaron contra el lateral de su cabeza, por varios segundos más de lo justo, al tiempo que Draco los hacía balancearse despacio hacia un lado—. Concéntrate en mí, lo demás no importa. Lo demás no _existe_, Harry, ¿de acuerdo?

Tragó en seco y se sujetó más fuerte.

—De acuerdo —La voz se le quebró, sólo un poco.

Desde la noche en el Ministerio, en lo único que podía pensar era en Sirius. No dormía bien, no quería comer. Le había gritado a sus amigos y a profesores por igual, empezando por Dumbledore.

_No a Draco. _Cuando su temperamento estaba a punto de estallar frente a él, lo invadieron las ganas de echarse a llorar. Por supuesto que no pudo evadirlo por más de unas horas.

Draco había utilizado su truco de las aves de papel, convirtiéndolas en molestos pavos que lo golpeaban en las mejillas al extender las plumas. Cuando salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, estaba ahí, para preguntarle si quería hacer algo esa noche.

No creía que se pudiese estar más agradecido, por haberlo sacado del dormitorio, cuando su mente comenzaba a revivir las escenas del Ministerio una, _y_ _otra, otra, otra, otra vez._

No quería pensar en Sirius, pero no hacerlo se sentía como traicionarlo, restarle importancia a lo ocurrido. A haber perdido a la única familia que le quedaba.

—Concéntrate —La voz de Draco, baja, tersa, se oía justo a un lado de su oído. Los hacía moverse lento, al ritmo de una canción imaginaria, y él se acercó todavía más, buscando calma en la presencia firme, cálida, en el olor que desprendía. Lo que fuese que pudiese devolverle la paz, sería aceptable.

—Eso intento —Balbuceó, enterrando a medias el rostro en uno de sus hombros. Una de las manos del chico había comenzado a trazarle caricias circulares en la espalda; de forma automática, sus músculos perdían tensión.

Procuró vaciar su mente tanto como le era posible. Sólo prestar atención al momento.

Draco le empujaba el pie utilizando el suyo, con sutileza, cuando daba un mal paso, de manera que le corregía la postura y dirección, sin detenerse. Su respiración le daba en un lado de la cabeza, constante, pausada. Era agradable, de un modo en que no había considerado a ninguna persona o lugar esos días.

Olfateó un poco más, sin notarlo, y escuchó su débil risa. También le gustó oírla.

—¿Por qué usas diferentes acondicionadores? —Se le ocurrió preguntar, sólo para seguir escuchando su voz y distraerse de sus pensamientos. Draco bufó.

—Es el mismo, Harry.

—Pero hueles diferente —Continuó olfateando, más exagerado, arrancándole otra risa y logrando que lo estrechase más. Sí, eso estaba bien. Sus brazos, cerrados en torno a él, eran una barrera para separarlos del resto del mundo; el balanceo que llevaban a cabo, lo desconectaba, y a la vez, lo obligaba a estar presente, a estar _ahí_, realmente respirando, realmente _existiendo_, desde que vio a Sirius desaparecer y se sumió en un estado oscuro donde no era él.

—Es un artículo mágico, que cambia con mi estado de ánimo. ¿En serio quieres hablar de mi acondicionador, por Merlín? —_Si te sigues riendo así, sí,_ pensó, acurrucándose más en su hombro. Emitió un vago sonido afirmativo.

—¿Cómo te tienes que sentir para que huela a...avellana?

—Almendras —Corrigió, divertido. Cuando se movió un poco más, Harry sufrió de un breve estremecimiento, por el beso que le dio junto a la oreja—. Y tendrás que adivinarlo.

Se quejó por lo bajo, pero ni siquiera hizo ademán de apartarse de él.

—¿Sin pistas? —Ladeó la cabeza, lo suficiente para presionar los labios un instante contra la piel de su cuello. Podía sentir el pulso ligeramente acelerado en su garganta, una sonrisita se le formó.

—Déjame ver, uhm...

Harry no había hablado tanto en días. Adivinar, protestas falsas, planes sobre a dónde podrían salir para su tercera cita (manteniendo la regla de nada convencional ni cursi, que no hicieron explícita hasta ese momento). Draco no dejó de abrazarlo, hacerlos moverse de lado a lado, ni de acariciar su espalda.

El pecho le dolía un poco menos con cada segundo que transcurría entre sus brazos. Puede que no lo cambiase, que no hubiese nada que pudiese hacer para mejorarlo.

_Pero si estaba ahí, Harry respiraba con más facilidad._


	45. 45

_ **Grimmauld Place** _

Las protecciones de Grimmauld Place vibrarían con la magia de reconocimiento, un día a finales de junio, cuando una persona ajena a la Orden cruzaba la puerta. Iba solo y no levantó la varita, ni siquiera cuando fue sujetado del cuello de la camisa, estampado contra la pared más cercana, y alzado unos centímetros del suelo.

Hermione fue quien le avisó. La desesperación de su amiga cuando gritó para llamarlo, lo hizo correr fuera del cuarto en el piso superior y hacia las escaleras.

Los vio justo cuando un enloquecido Remus presionaba la punta de madera de la varita en una de las mejillas de Draco, que tenía el rostro girado en su dirección. Harry se detuvo, despacio. El aturdimiento le hizo demorarse una fracción de segundo más de lo necesario, en lanzarse hacia adelante para separarlos. Molly lo sostuvo para evitar que se metiese, a pesar de que pataleaba y pedía que lo soltase.

—¡¿Cómo entraste?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—Escaleras- dormías bajo las escaleras —Los ojos grises no se despegaban de él. Harry se quedó quieto, conteniendo la respiración. Su voz temblaba un poco, hecho lógico a causa de la varita apuntándolo de cerca—. El semigigante te hizo un pastel para tus once años, viste morir a Cedric Diggory en un cementerio, tuviste una terrible cita con Cho Chang. Ves a tus padres en el espejo mágico de Dumbledore. Me hiciste entrar a _La noche estrellada._

—Suéltalo...—Musitó, en cuanto Molly, al percatarse de lo que intentaba, lo soltó. Sujetó el brazo del mago, tirando de él—. Suéltalo, no es el enemigo. Confío en él.

Remus reaccionó a esas palabras con un resoplido y lo que pudo convertirse en un débil gruñido, apartándose. Harry le susurró que se alejase, para tener oportunidad de calmarse, y se paró frente a él.

Las manos le temblaban cuando le sujetó el rostro. Draco se recargó en una de sus palmas, por reflejo, levantando los brazos para sostenerse de ellas.

—Sorpresa —Intentó sonreír. Sólo consiguió hacer una mueca. Harry tragó en seco, sin bajar el nudo en su garganta.

—¿Cómo entraste?

—El viejo me lo contó todo, es el guardián, ¿no? —Hubo una vaga respuesta afirmativa, de alguien más. Draco tomó una profunda inhalación—. Tengo mis cosas en un baúl encogido, en el bolsillo, el elfo de los Black me obedece más que a cualquiera de ustedes y- y escuché _cosas_, en casa —Ese fue el momento en que cambió el agarre a sus brazos, apretando un poco. La manera en que temblaba lo obligó a prestarle su absoluta atención—. La van a usar de cuartel, Dumbledore lo sospechaba. Hablan de- cosas, objetos, tesoros de Riddle, les dicen, no sé, no entendía bien, pero sonaba muy, muy urgente. Había- un anillo, un anillo que enfermaba a quien lo usaba y lo mataba, una copa en una bóveda, un- un diario, un cuaderno, decían que no estaba, cuando los contaban. Algo que está en Hogwarts, hablaban de reliquias. Eran un total de siete, pero sólo pude oír fragmentos antes de venir- mi tía me buscaba...

Cuando se quitó las manos de Harry del rostro, dio un vistazo alrededor. El impulso irremediable de esconderlo detrás de su espalda estuvo de vuelta, cuando se fijó en las miradas que le echaban. Les frunció el ceño, sin pensar.

—El viejo dijo que la Orden no me echaría a la calle —Titubeó.

Después de un momento de silencio, fue Molly la que bufó, llevándose las manos a la cadera.

—Estás muy delgado —Draco parpadeó, sin tener idea de cómo reaccionar—, este no es un buen lugar para niños. ¿Hace cuánto no comes? ¿Dices que...lo viste? Merlín, muévete- puedes decirnos de lo que sea que oíste, _después_ de comer. Muévete, muévete. Te vas a comer todo lo que ponga en tu plato, ¿me oíste?

Cuando la bruja hizo ademán de arrastrarlo, Harry la detuvo; ella volvió a bufar y les dijo que iba a servirle la comida, antes de perderse en dirección a la cocina, en la que pronto comenzaron a levitar platos y ollas. Esperó a que los miembros de la Orden se dispersaran, vacilantes, para volver a observarlo.

Draco parecía estar incómodo con el lugar, pero no soltó sus manos.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tus padres van a estar bien? —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar. Él soltó un resoplido que pretendía ser de risa, pero fue estrangulado, ahogado.

—Madre fue quien me dijo que viniese cuando le hablé de…_todo_ esto.

Él asintió, despacio. Le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y lo guio hacia la cocina, explicándole que no creía que los dejasen estar más de unos días ahí, cuando tenía que volver a La Madriguera, y _no_, tampoco había forma de escaparse de Molly cuando te ordenaba sentarte a comer.

Para sí mismo, prometió a Narcissa Malfoy, donde fuese que estuviese, que no dejaría que se arrepintiese.


	46. 46

_ **1998** _

—...no quiero entrar ahí.

—Lo sé.

—De verdad, _de verdad, _no quiero entrar ahí.

—De verdad, _de verdad,_ lo sé —Los labios del chico rozaron su frente, por debajo del flequillo desordenado. Era el único contacto con la cicatriz que podía conseguir que Harry cerrase los ojos, relajase los músculos y se acurrucase más entre sus brazos—. Pero _tienes_ que ir, porque te están esperando.

—Sólo quieren hablarme de los muertos en la batalla, todos estarán llorando, tendré que hablar- no soy bueno para hablar, no quiero. Estoy cansado- Merlín, yo _también_ estoy agotado...

—Serán un par de horas —Draco trazaba círculos con los pulgares, en la parte baja de su espalda, las manos coladas por debajo de la camiseta y directamente sobre la piel cálida. Ambos estaban sentados en un segmento de puente destrozado de Hogwarts, al que nadie se había acercado en todo el día—. _Necesitan_ que estés ahí, verte, para recordar que ganamos. Pasarás por lo que queda del comedor, encuentras a los de la Orden...

—Lo que queda de la Orden —Le corrigió, con un hilo de voz. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente quedarse ahí, con la cabeza recargada en uno de sus hombros? Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se hizo la misma pregunta en los últimos dos años.

—...y te llevaré a otro lugar —Siguió, ignorándolo con maestría. En ese instante, Harry se enderezó, sólo lo suficiente para observarlo.

Draco había tenido un momento de pánico absoluto, perdiendo la compostura, cuando todo acabó y se dio cuenta de que había _fingido_ su muerte, sin decirle. Que se excusase con que se creyó muerto en realidad, por un rato, y que no _podía_ avisar, no logró calmarlo.

Pero ya parecía estar bien. Por alguna razón, le era más fácil caminar entre los medimagos de asistencia, cadáveres cubiertos y familias llorando, que a Harry. La prensa mágica debía estar ahí también, para ese entonces, lo que sólo constituía otra razón para no querer ir a ninguna parte, lejos de sus brazos.

—Tampoco quiero ir a Grimmauld Place —Aclaró, en voz baja. No le traía buenos recuerdos, lo último que necesitaba era pensar en Sirius.

—Yo no hablaba de esa vieja y fea casa, Harry —Constató, acercando una mano a su rostro, para intentar peinarlo y limpiarle un poco la cara. Todavía estaba cubierto de polvo, tierra y algo de sangre seca; por las circunstancias, a él no parecía preocuparle demasiado.

Harry se tomó unos segundos para pensarlo.

—¿A dónde más podríamos ir?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Si me dejan desbloquear la bóveda de la familia, te sacaré del país, a un destino sorpresa —Harry levantó las cejas al recibir un beso en la mejilla—, diremos que fue un..._secuestro voluntario _del héroe de Inglaterra.

Aquello le sacó lo más similar a una risita estrangulada que había experimentado en días. Draco lo estrechó un poco más.

—Si no, todavía podemos escaparnos del Ministerio, yendo por ahí. Será como volver a escondernos en quinto, Harry.

—Tengo ganas de dejar que me digan todo lo que quieran decirme por cartas —Harry asintió, pensativo.

—Bien. Han tenido suficiente Harry, me toca a mí.

Agradeció el intento de broma con lo más parecido a una sonrisa que podía conseguir, pese al cansancio, el dolor en los músculos y la ansiedad voraz en el pecho, que amenazaba con consumirlo todo, en cuanto cayese en cuenta de lo ocurrido en Hogwarts al final de la guerra. Draco todavía era un refugio cómodo, cálido, del que no quería apartarse.

—¿Me vas a acompañar? —Inquirió, en voz aún más baja.

—¿Quieres que esté contigo? —Asintió, por lo que él procedió a advertir:—. Un hijo de un Mortífago te traerá mala fama.

—No me importa —Fue el turno de Harry de apretarlo más, con el agarre que mantenía en torno a él—. Dijiste que _podíamos_ salir como personas normales después de la guerra.

Draco emitió un vago sonido afirmativo.

—Sí, eso dije.

—¿Te vas a retractar?

—Uhm, no. Alguien me dijo que pensase _menos_ las cosas.

—Suena a que es alguien muy sabio.

—Yo no diría que es sabio. Pero es importante para mí, y ya viene siendo hora de que se lo demuestre.

Harry casi sonrió, al acurrucarse más contra él. Le pidió cinco minutos, para prepararse mentalmente, que luego se convirtieron en veinte, en una hora, dos horas, hasta que tuvieron que entrar porque se hacía de noche.

Se aseguró de sujetar una de sus manos en las puertas destrozadas al castillo y no soltarlo, si no era necesario.


	47. 47

_ **De vuelta al día 0** _

—¡No, no, no!

—¡Sí, sí- _sí_! —Harry tuvo que hacer una pausa, en medio de los besos y mordidas que le daba, para contener la risa. Cerraba los dientes en la piel de su cuello, sin ejercer presión alguna; sentía la vibración de su garganta al reír y pensaba que podía pasarse el resto del día ahí.

Draco se retorcía por debajo de él, en vano. Su actuación tampoco era convincente, porque sus manos continuaban posadas en la espalda del otro, que se apoyaba con rodillas y manos sobre el colchón de la recién remodelada Grimmauld Place.

—¡Harry, esta _no_ es una forma romántica de pedirme que sea tu novio!

—Lo romántico es para personas que no salen contigo —Hizo otra pausa, para restarle importancia con un débil resoplido, y se lanzó al ataque de nuevo—. Yo- te- _morderé_\- hasta- que- me- digas- que- sí- —Aclaró, en una secuencia de palabra-mordida-palabra. Draco se sacudió, conteniendo la risa.

—¿Qué clase de truco es este? ¡Harry!

—¡Anda! Los Weasley llevan semanas preguntándome por qué no eres mi novio, cuando claramente actúas como si lo fueses —Volvió a detenerse, con una brusca inhalación para efectos dramáticos—. Incluso Skeeter está esperando para publicarlo en _El Profeta_. Dice que cuando me contestes que _sí_, seremos la noticia más grande desde el final de la guerra.

Draco arqueó las cejas.

—¿Eso no es _un poco _exagerado?

Él se encogió de hombros. Flexionó los codos, para apoyar los brazos sobre su pecho, y se tendió encima de él, sin miramientos. Draco rodó los ojos, pero tenía una sonrisa suave al ponerse a jugar con su cabello.

—Sería una buena noticia para mí...—Aclaró, con un pequeño puchero, que le ganó un jalón débil en un mechón. Se rio—. Draco, por Merlín. Prácticamente _vives_ aquí, conmigo, desde hace meses.

—Uhm —Él simuló estar concentrado en las caricias en su cabello—, pero mi casa sigue siendo la Mansión.

—No has ido en más de una semana.

—Bueno, es que estaba ayudándote a remodelar aquí. Alguien tenía que evitar que Kreacher fuese _más_ amargado de lo normal.

—¿Así que hoy te vas?

—¿Me estás echando? —Harry rodó los ojos cuando escuchó su tono de falsa indignación.

—Te estoy dando una excusa para quedarte —Ideó, vacilante—, siendo mi novio.

Draco sonrió, a medias.

—Eso suena interesante. Cuéntame más.

—Oh, hay muchos beneficios que no estás viendo en ser mi novio...

—¿Te crees capaz de convencerme?

Fue el turno de Harry de sonreír.

—Estoy _seguro_ de que puedo —Y se estiró para unir sus labios, sin tener idea de que más tarde, Draco se reiría al abrazarlo, diciéndole "te amo" por primera vez, ni que escenas como aquella se convertirían en parte de su rutina cuando, en realidad, decidiese _quedarse_ ahí.

_(Y sí, Skeeter haría una sección especial de dos páginas de ellos, convirtiéndolos en la más grande noticia después de la guerra)_


End file.
